


SouAi Smoochtober 2016

by Clementizzle



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate universe - fire emblem fates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Ballroom Dancing, Blood Drinking, Carnival, Coming Out, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Kisses, Getting Together, Groping, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Kiss cam, Kissing in the Rain, Knotting, Lace Panties, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morning Kisses, Mpreg, Nitori Aiichirou's misadventures in cooking, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Child Characters, Picnics, Prostitution, Public Display of Affection, Reunions, Rimming, Royalty, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sousuke is a bit possessive but like not in a bad way?, Spanking, Suggestive language, Tickling, ai in thigh highs booty shorts and a croptop, boyfriend shirt, bullying (ch.3), carnival dates, chapter 10 is sin, fire tribe!Sousuke, healing blood, ice tribe!Ai, infertility scare, kind of, only in ch10 (thus far), possessiveness to a point, raspberries, second button, singer!ai, smoochtober 2016, sousuke is thirsty af, they have a bab, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 51,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clementizzle/pseuds/Clementizzle
Summary: I saw a set of daily prompts for kisses and I was like dang I wanna write Sousuke and Ai smooching for all of these so here we are. Aka my attempt to get back into the swing of writing things. I'm starting out a little behind, but these are gonna pretty short for the most part so hopefully I can catch up.Rating will very likely go up, but see chapter ratings for individual chapters!





	1. Good Morning Kiss (G)

**Author's Note:**

> The list:  
> 1 morning kiss  
> 2 ‘what was that for?’ kiss  
> 3 cheek kiss  
> 4 top of head kiss  
> 5 goodnight kiss  
> 6 in the rain kiss  
> 7 garlic flavored kiss  
> 8 shoulder kiss  
> 9 in public kiss  
> 10 under the blankets kiss  
> 11 accidental kiss  
> 12 breathless kiss  
> 13 inside of wrist kiss  
> 14 candy flavored kiss  
> 15 fingertips kiss  
> 16 laughing kiss  
> 17 crying kiss  
> 18 first kiss  
> 19 neck kiss  
> 20 goodbye kiss  
> 21 lipstick kiss  
> 22 hand kiss  
> 23 gentle kiss  
> 24 passionate kiss  
> 25 apologetic kiss  
> 26 secret kiss  
> 27 ticklish kiss  
> 28 cold noses kiss  
> 29 stolen kiss  
> 30 midnight kiss  
> 31 haunted house kiss

    Ai awoke to the feeling of strong arms and a warm, solid body around him, and the sounds of soft snoring. As the sleep cleared from his head, he found himself smiling. He and Sousuke had spent their first night together in their new apartment. Their bedroom, while still mostly barren save for boxes full of clothes and various decorations and furniture was still _their_ room in _their_ apartment. 

    The apartment was rather small; barely larger than a studio, with a small living room with a connected kitchenette and dining room, a small bathroom, and a decent sized single bedroom (the lady who had shown them the apartment had stressed the fact that it was in fact a single bedroom apartment to the two of them multiple times. She had either given up or gotten the point eventually, because after awhile it stopped.)

    It wasn't exactly glamorous, but it was in a safe area, close to where they worked, and they could afford it. But most importantly, it was a place they could start their lives together, and that was what Ai truly wanted. So long as he was with Sousuke, he didn't care about extravagance or glamor, he'd told Sousuke as much, and the feeling was mutual.

Sousuke looked so peaceful next to him, bathed in the glow of the morning sunlight. It was hard to believe someone of Sousuke’s size and appearance could look so soft and warm.

Sousuke began to stir, and Ai nestled in closer to the warm body beside him with a contented sigh. He looked up and was met with the warm, sleepy smile of his lover.

“It’s rare to see you up before me, Little Duck,” Sousuke said, his voice still heavy with sleep. “You been awake long?”

“Not really,” Ai said “just enjoying the warmth and the view. I think I'm gonna like getting used to those.” He added. Sousuke leaned down and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Good, because I think I'm gonna like getting used to having you here with me every morning too.” He said. He untangled an arm from around his boyfriend and pushed his chin up to kiss him outright.

“Babe, I've probably got awful morning breath.” Ai protested, trying to turn away. But Sousuke would have none of it.

“Don't care, so do I.” He said, before capturing Ai in a soft kiss. The first of many good morning kisses to come.

 

And Ai found he didn't really care about the morning breath either.


	2. You Look Good In My Shirt ("What Was That For" Kiss) (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke is looking for an (awful) shirt his mother got him for his birthday before he and Ai go over for dinner, and finds it somewhere he doesn't expect at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have much of an idea for this prompt but then I saw a boyfriend shirt prompt and decided I could mix them and here is the result

Sousuke was beginning to get frustrated. Actually, that was a lie, Sousuke started down the road to frustration the moment he’d started tearing apart his closet, and then the whole bedroom looking for his shirt. He was more than well on his way when his rabid searching had ended up with clothing all over the floor of his and Ai’s bathroom with no further luck.

Now he sat among piles of clothes on their laundry room floor, and he was damn near livid at the fact that he hadn't found it. He didn't even particularly like the shirt he was looking for, a smattering of colors and strange designs that reminded him of the seats on the swim club’s charter busses, nowhere near his style and somehow too large for even him, but his mother had sent it to him for his birthday because _she_ loved it and thought he would love it too. He and Ai were going over to have a celebratory birthday dinner and he knew it would make her happy to see him wearing it. And yet, it was nowhere to be found.

The only time he could remember wearing it was on his birthday a few days before, and even that was only for a short while so Ai could take a picture for him to send with his thank you text and then he'd immediately taken it off, changed, and put it away. Or at least he thought he put it away.

He’d debated asking Aiichirou, but his boyfriend was terrible at keeping track of his own plethora of clothes, let alone clothes that didn't belong to him. He’d seen Ai’s desk in his dorm at Samezuka, and needless to say he organizational skills had barely improved, even with Sousuke’s more orderly influence. But even with his orderly and organized habits he couldn't find what he was looking for, even after looking for…

Sousuke realized he had no idea how long he’d been looking for that stupid shirt. He quickly checked his phone and realized he'd wasted the better part of a few hours searching. He’d also missed a text from Ai while he was distracted.

“Long day at work. Gonna take a quick nap, wake me up at 5:00 so I can get ready <3”

He double checked his phone’s clock. It was almost 6:00. Dinner would be ready in an hour, he was still only half dressed, and Ai was fast asleep. Sousuke shot up, abandoning the mess he’d made. He would deal with it all later, hideous birthday shirt be damned. He rushed to the living room where Ai lay wrapped in a big blanket sleeping softly.

“Ai, wake up!” Sousuke said, gently shaking him awake. Ai yawned, and sat up, still nestled under the warmth of the blanket.

“Is it five already?” Ai asked, muffling another yawn with his hand and stretching out. Had they more time, Sousuke would've loved to have taken a moment to really take in Ai’s appearance. His soft silver hair was messy from sleep in a way that was so endearing to Sousuke. But they had a dinner to get to and Ai would die before he went somewhere looking like he just crawled out bed, especially on such a special occasion.

“It’s 6:00, I didn't see your text until just a minute ago, I'm sorry.” Sousuke said. It took Ai a moment for Ai’s still sleepy brain to register what he had just been told, but the moment it registered was comically visible.

“IT’S 6 O’CLOCK!”  Ai shouted as he shot up off the couch and around toward their bedroom in a colorful blur that was rather familiar to Sousuke, who followed slowly after him. “WE HAVE TO LEAVE IN LIKE 20 MINUTES IF WE’RE GONNA GET TO YOUR PARENTS HOUSE IN...time?”

Sousuke’s suspicions were confirmed when he rounded the corner. Ai stood in the doorway to their bedroom, undoubtedly staring in at the wasteland Sousuke had left in there for the very T-shirt Ai was wearing right now. If the shirt was big on Sousuke, it absolutely dwarfed Ai, the waistline falling to the midpoint of the younger man’s thigh, with one of the shoulder’s hanging down low on Ai’s arm. Sousuke found it very hard to even think that such a hideous shirt could look good on anyone.

But Ai was living proof that he was so, so wrong.

“What happened in here?” Ai asked. “It looks like a tornado came through.” He turned to look at Sousuke. “And why aren't you wearing a shirt?”

Sousuke closed the distance between them and wrapped Ai up in his arms.

“Was looking for this one, actually.” Sousuke said, lightly tugging the sunken sleeve down a little bit more. “Figured I’d get some extra points with my mother by wearing it tonight, but I couldn't find it. Now I know why.” He added.

“Oh” Ai said. “I grabbed it and put it on before my nap. I didn't think you’d want to wear it, and it looked comfy. I'm sorry.”

“Don't be.” Sousuke said, pressing a soft kiss on his love’s lips.

“What was that for?” Ai asked.

“Because I love you.” Sousuke said. “And because I think you look incredibly hot in my big stupid shirt.” He added, hands trailing south. Ai blushed, but caught his hand before it got far.

“Sou, you seem to be forgetting we have a dinner to get to with your mother who _hates_ to be kept waiting.” He said.

“We could call her and tell her we’re going to be late.” Sousuke practically purred into his ear, sending shivers up his spine. Still Ai resisted.

“As tempting as that sounds, dinner with your family after doing it does not. Maybe when we get home.” He said, wriggling his way out of Sousuke’s arms and into their bedroom. He pulled the shirt over his head and flung it back at Sousuke teasingly.

“Take it or leave it, but you should find a shirt too, unless you plan on going shirtless all night.” Sousuke shrugged and pulled the shirt on, if they were gonna be late, he could use the bonus points.

 

* * *

 

They managed to make it to his parent’s house only a few minutes late.

“Sousuke! Aiichirou! You're here!” His mother called as they entered his family’s home.

“Sorry we’re late, traffic was awful!” Sousuke tried to cover up. His mother seemed to believe the white lie well enough. He and Ai took off their shoes jackets, and his mother brightened when she saw the shirt.

“You're wearing my present again!” She exclaimed. “I hoped you would like it.” Ai smirked.

“Oh, Katsuko. Sou was just telling me how much he loved it before we left. Isn't that right, Sousuke?” He said shooting Sousuke an “innocent” smile.

“Ah, uh, yeah.” Sousuke said.

He could tell already that  it was going to be a long night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have never ridden on a greyhound bus and have been spared the sight of this wonderful pattern and have no idea what I'm talking about, you're lucky. But, if you wanna sate your curiosity here it is. The shirt is basically identical in my mind to this design.  
> http://www.styleride.com.au/wp-content/uploads/2013/07/econoguard.png
> 
> I swear mama yamazaki means well
> 
> as usual, if y'all wanna talk to me you can find me at clementizzle.tumblr.com


	3. Lean on me (cheek kiss) (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai is the new kid and he makes an unlikely friend in the most intimidating member of his new class who is definitely NOT Sousuke and they definitely DO NOT get together at all because this isn't a prompt month of smooches.
> 
> also there r bullies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little late. I had a busy day working and then packing and then rewriting this a zillion times. This was originally a kidfic but then it didn't seem right, and it didn't work well. I aged them up like five times. Ai's 14 and Sou is 15
> 
> Also i finished this at like 2 in the morning and quickly read over it so if you spot mistakes pls let me know

Nitori Aiichirou stood in the front of his new classroom deathly still. Beside him stood his homeroom teacher, a young woman the 14 year old remembered from the visit he and his parents had made a few months back before they’d moved.

Ai looked out into the classroom. Most of the other students hadn't taken notice of him, and were talking amongst themselves quietly. They all seemed so much bigger than him. He’d already been nervous about starting school in a town where he didn't know anyone before his parents told him he’d be skipping a year ahead due to his testing scores. His teacher stood, and signaled the class for their attention.

Suddenly the eyes of all of his classmates were on on him. Ai looked away, uncomfortable with the feeling, but even looking away didn't quite get rid of the feeling coiling up in his stomach, though. Even if he couldn't see their eyes on him, he knew all the attention was on him.

“Class, we have a new student joining us from now on.” The teacher said, directing a hand at Ai. “His name is Nitori Aiichirou.” The class erupted into more muttering, before the teacher silenced them once more.

“Now class,” she started “Nitori is actually a year younger than the rest of you. I expect all of you to treat him with kindness, and make him feel welcome here.” The class muttered in affirmation. Ai felt the soft hand of his teacher on his back and looked up at her. 

“We’ll start class in a few minutes, but you may sit anywhere you’d like, Nitori.” She said flashing a warm smile that actually made him feel a little more comfortable. Still, he decided to make his way to the back of the room. Unsure of where to sit, he just sat in the closest open seat before realizing he had a desk-mate.

If Ai had thought his other classmates were bigger than him, this particular boy particular boy seemed giant, clearly bigger than any of his other classmates. He short black hair, and eyes a more piercing blue than his own. He stared at Ai with a blank look on his face that made Ai feel a bit unsteady. 

“I-it's nice to meet you!” Ai said, nerves getting the better of him. The other boy remained silent and staring, which didn't really help quell his nerves. Still, if he wanted to make friends he couldn't give up so quickly.

“What's your name?” Ai asked the boy, who furrowed his brow and then looked away. Ai was about to give up hope that the boy would ever talk to him, and wondering if his teacher would let him switch seats when the boy spoke.

“Yamazaki Sousuke.” The boy said, glancing back over at him. It wasn't much, but it was something!

“It's nice to meet you, Sousuke. Let's be friends!” Ai said, beaming at him. Sousuke eyes went wide, and his face went red and he quickly turned away. But Ai noticed him nod very quickly and even smile a little before the teacher signaled the beginning of class.

When he got home from school that day his parents were so happy to hear that he’d made a friend on his first day at school.

The next few weeks passed by quickly. Ai had been worried at first that he didn't actually belong in an upper class, that the work would be too hard. But he found that the work, while challenging, wasn't overly difficult, and what he didn't understand Sousuke often offered him help.

He didn't talk much at first, showing Ai solutions and answers rather than telling him. But over time, the two began to open up to each other more and more. Ai learned that Sousuke’s birthday was in the fall, that they actually only lived a couple blocks away from each other, they were both their parents’ only children,, and that he loved swimming too. Sousuke even told him that he dreamed of swimming professionally one day, and though he’d never seen Sousuke swim, Ai believed he could do it.

Sousuke had a rather infamous reputation among their classmates. Due to his size and demeanor, people were often afraid of him, and thought he was a bully simply because of his appearance. He didn't have many other friends, but neither did Ai, and that was enough for both of them. Friendship came easily with Sousuke once Ai got to know him.

But it wasn't just friendship, at least not for Ai. It started out that way, for sure, but after a while Ai’s feelings of friendship began to turn into something more romantic. Sousuke was kind to him, he was funny, and sweet, and once you looked past the aura of intimidation around him, Ai thought he was actually quite attractive. 

But he would never tell Sousuke that. He would never tell anybody that. Sousuke was his best and closest friend. Ai liked him and valued his friendship too much to throw it all away for something that would never be. If it meant that things could stay easy and free between them, he would keep his secret forever.

Friendship may have been easy with Sousuke, But this was not the case with some of his other classmates, however. A few of the boys in his class began picking on him after a few days, though they were careful to do it only when Ai was alone. They'd push him down and make fun of his size and his age. They teased him and called him names whenever they saw the chance. Ai tried telling a teacher at one point, but with no one around to witness it, he had no evidence. He thought about telling Sousuke, but decided against it in fear he would think he was lying too. 

Days became weeks, and weeks became months, and with time the bullying only got worse. One particular day they were teasing him about his name. A group of boys had him backed into a corner after school was over, with no one around to stop them.

“Isn't Ai a girl’s name?” One boy teased. “Did your parents think you were a girl or something?”

“Maybe he's a girl pretending to be a boy!” Another said.

“I am not!” Ai cried out, but the boys didn't care. One of them punched him in the gut, then grabbed his uniform and pulled him in close.

“You should tell them they gave you the wrong uniform.” He said, raising a fist. “This one is for boys, not girls.” The boy went to throw another punch, and Ai closed his eyes and braced himself for the hit. 

But it never came.

Ai heard a gasp and the grip on his uniform was yanked away. He opened his eyes, and saw Sousuke standing in front of him pulling the bully off of him. If looks could kill, the look Sousuke had on his face would definitely come close, the other boys were already scattering.

“If I ever see you so much as lay a fucking  _ finger  _ on him, I'll make you regret it. got it?!” Sousuke said, his tone quiet and deadly serious.

“ _ Alright _ , alright” The boy shouted. Sousuke dropped him, and the boy scrambled to his feet and ran off after the rest of his group. Sousuke quickly closed the distance between himself and Ai and pulled him into a big hug that made Ai’s heart soar just a bit in his chest.

“Did they they hurt you?” Sousuke asked. Ai could hear the worry in his voice, and simply nodded into his chest.

“I shouldn't have let him go.” Sousuke said, pulling away and shooting an angry look in the direction the boys had run.

“Don't worry about it.” Ai said. “It’s no big deal.”

“No big deal?!” Sousuke asked, incredulous. “Ai they hit you and were making fun of you? How is that ‘no big deal’?”

“It's not the first time…” Ai said dismissively.

“How long has this been going on?” Sousuke asked.

“...A few months now.” Ai admitted.

“A few months?! And you never told anyone?” Sousuke asked.

“I tried at first, but no one else ever saw them do it, so it was my word against theirs. None of the teachers would believe me.” Ai said.

“You could’ve told me, I wouldn’t have doubted you.” Sousuke asked.

“I’m sorry.” Ai said. “I was afraid you wouldn’t believe me either.” Ai admitted, hating the hurt look that came across Sousuke’s face.

“Ai, don’t apologize, none of this is your fault. Just know that you can tell me anything, okay? You’re my best friend. Nothing you can san say will change that. No matter what, I’ll be there for you.” I could feel everything he’d been trying to hide come bubbling up.

“Anything?” He asked. He was tired of hiding it, and here was Sousuke saying he didn’t have to hide  _ anything.  _ That he’d accept Ai No matter what. 

“Anything.” Sousuke said. Ai believed him.

It was now or never.

“I like you Sousuke...As more than just my best friend.” Ai said, rubbing away tears beginning to form. “I understand if you don’t feel the same way, and if you want we can just pretend this never happened, and go on just being fri-” He was interrupted by Sousuke’s lips pressing against his cheek.

“I feel the same way as you, Ai.” Sousuke said as he pulled back. “I don’t want to just be your friend. I want more than that, I have for a while now. I just didn’t think you’d feel the same way. But I’m yours, Ai, if you’ll have me.” Ai felt a wave of relief and happiness wash over him.

“Of course I will, Sou!” Ai said hugging him tightly. Sousuke leaned down to kiss the top of his head.

“As much as I’d love to stay here and do this with you, we should probably be getting home. You know your parents tend to worry.”

“You’re right.” Ai said. “I’m surprised they haven’t called or texted already.”

“I’ll walk you home.” Sousuke said, grabbing his hand.

“Sousuke, you do that every day.” Ai pointed out as he let Sousuke lead him.

“But never as your boyfriend.” Sousuke said. The word caught Ai off guard. Before today he never thought he’d hear Sousuke use that word in this context. He’d resigned himself to the fact that it would never happen. But he had to admit liked the way it sounded coming from Sousuke. He closed the distance between them and rested his head against Sousuke’s arm.

“Lead on, then, _boyfriend_.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think the walk home was just full of banter (that i really wanted to include but it didnt really fit well in the actual story  
>  __  
> "I can't believe you threatened to beat someone up for me."
> 
>  
> 
> _"And that was before we were dating, Ai. Now I'd threaten to beat up at least 2 people in your honor."_
> 
>  
> 
> _"My hero."_
> 
>  
> 
> y'all can reach me at clementizzle.tumblr.com if you wanna send me other prompts or just talk.


	4. Pride (Forehead Kiss:M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai is competing in his final relay, and Sousuke shows up to surprise him because there's no way he would miss something so important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to day 4, and also to a new rating. I raised it bc Sou can't keep his hands to himself or his mouth shut, it seems.

The crowd poolside cheered as the relay teams got ready to take their places. Sousuke looked down from the audience to where Ai and the rest of his relay team were standing. Even without Rin and himself, had to admit they had done very well in the earlier events. Not that he'd doubted Ai, or Rin’s decision to name him as his successor as captain for a moment. 

He had seen Ai’s determination and drive firsthand during their training sessions back when they were still just friends, it was something all too familiar to Sousuke, and it had worried him to think that Ai might endanger himself as he had. But Ai learned his limits, and knew better now than to push himself too far. Sousuke felt incredibly proud of him, and he believed in his boyfriend now more than ever.

Ai had worked so hard this year on his freestyle swimming. With Rin gone, and no first years with any particular drive for the style, someone had to do it, and as captain Ai had stepped up and taken the role without complaint, and only a little trepidation, not that he would tell the team. He did his best to project an air of confidence and pride ever since becoming captain, but Sousuke knew from nightly phone/skype calls that Ai was afraid, as he had always been, of not being good enough.

Sousuke, for his part, did his best to quell his lover’s worries when he could. Both he and Ai had classes during the days, he worked part time after classes, and Ai had swim practice after his own classes. Their schedule’s didn’t leave them much time to be with each other physically, but their calls and video chats helped. It wasn’t their ideal, but they knew it wouldn’t always be this way, and it was enough for now. Plus, it made the times they  _ could  _ see each other all the sweeter.

The announcers called the relay teams into place, signifying the start of the event. The crowd’s cheering grew louder as the start grew close. Momo, Kazuki, Tooru, and Ai stood in line, stretching among the rest of the swim teams. Sousuke could see Ai was nervous, and doing his best to hide it. 

“YOU GOT THIS SAMEZUKA!!” Sousuke cheered, causing Ai to jump, and whip his head toward the stand. His eyes went wide when he saw Sousuke. Sousuke hadn’t exactly told Ai that he would be able to make it to the event beforehand, wanting it to be a surprise for him. Ai beamed up at him, flashing that giant grin of his and waved up at him. He smiled and waved back at Ai, blowing him a little kiss along with it, enjoying the subtle pink that stained his cheeks at such a little action.

The announcers sounded off once again instructing butterfly swimmers to get into place. Ai turned his attention back towards the pool, patting Momo’s back and wishing him luck. Momo gripped onto the bars at the starting point. The buzzer went off and Momo kicked off the wall and straight into his dolphin kick. His already impressive dolphin had gotten even faster. On top of that, his stroke speed had also improved, rivaling even Makoto’s at this point. Ai had mentioned that Momo had been working hard to improve, and it obviously showed. He was already on his way back.

Sousuke cheered for his former team along with the members not swimming in the relay as Kazuki and Tooru swam their leg’s of the relay. Despite having two members new to the relay, Samezuka was doing very good. They were in a contentious race for first place with a team Sousuke didn’t really recognize, with Iwatobi not too far behind, which Sousuke found impressive despite the absence of Haruka and Makoto this year. Ai got ready for his dive as Tooru was just about to finish his leg. Tooru’s hand hit the wall, and Ai was off in an instant.

Sousuke was amazed at the speed of Ai’s freestyle. It wasn’t as fast as Haru, or Rin’s stroke, but it was more than something to be proud of. Ai pulled ahead of his rival for the lead just after his second dolphin kick. Sousuke could feel the tension building his body as the other swimmer did his best to catch back up, but to no avail. He actually seemed to tire himself out a bit in the attempt, going even slower than he had been before. Ai powered on, though, pulling even farther ahead. When his hand hit the wall with a resounding slap.

Ai climbed out of the pool, and was met with a crushing tackle hug from the rest of his teammates. Seeing his old friends and teammates work together so well filled him with pride. He stood up and made his way out of the stands to wait for Ai by the locker rooms. When he got there, though, Ai was already there waiting for him. He motioned him to follow into the locker room, and he did so happily.

“Should I really be in here?” Sousuke asked. “I’m technically a swimmer anymore.”

“Forget that. Why didn’t you tell me you were coming today, you meanie!” Ai said in mock anger. Sousuke chuckled as Ai’s bright smile betrayed his feigned anger.

“As if I would miss my boyfriend’s final high school swimming competition. What kind of person would I be if I did that?” He said with a smirk. “Though, I can leave if you don’t like being surprised.” He teased, earning an eye roll.

“Might as well stay at this point, I suppose.” Ai said. “But really, thank you, Sou. It means a lot that you came.” Sousuke stepped forward and wrapped Ai in a big hug. Ai was still a bit wet from the pool, but Sousuke didn’t mind at all. Ai melted into his hug, and Sue leaned down to place a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead. Ai tasted and smelled of chlorine, and Sousuke found it slightly comforting.

“I’m so proud of you, babe.” He said quietly. “You were so good out there.” His hands travelled lower, gripping Ai’s ass through his swimsuit, which looked like Nagisa had picked it out for him it was so small. The sudden contact made Ai gasp, and he blushed deeply as Sousuke continued.

“Looked so good out there too. Never seen these before.” He said, pulling on the hem of Ai’s bottoms. “I like them.” He kissed Ai roughly on the neck, sucking hard on the juncture, Ai stifled a moan at the feeling and took a deep breath,

“Sou, the rest of the team could walk in at any second.” Ai pointed out, his voice heavy. As if on cue, the door to the locker room opened, and they quickly parted/ Ai pulled a towel around his waist just in time for Momo to walk in, with Kazuki, and Tooru not far behind him. Momo eyed the two of them warily.

“What have the two of you been up to in here.” He said, narrowing his eyes accusatorily. Ai did his best to play innocent.

“Sousuke just came to congratulate us!” Ai said a bit too quickly.

“Just congratulating Ai.” Sousuke said at the same time. The boys all looked at them, not believing them for a second. 

“Oh, will we all get the same treatment Sousuke?” Kazuki snickered. “I like you and all, but I think I’ll pass on the congratulatory hickey if you don’t mind.” Ai’s hand snapped up to his neck, covering the blooming red mark forming on his neck.

“ _ Gross!”  _ Tooru said. “In public  _ and  _ a locker room. There’s no way that’s sanitary.”

“God that hickey though. Don’t eat our captain, Sousuke. We like him too much.” Momo added. Sousuke smirked. He was right, it  _ was  _ turning into quite the hickey..

“But he always tells me how much he loves it when I eat hm-”

“OKAY THAT’S ENOUGH OF THAT.” Ai said, covering Sousuke’s mouth with hand and trying to push Sousuke out of the locker room before he could say anything else to mortify poor Momo, who stood staring at the floor with wide eyes. He let Ai shoo him to the door.

“Meet me by the entrance.” Ai said quietly. “I wanna go back to your place after this.” Sousuke grinned.

  
He could hardly wait to  _ really  _ congratulate Ai tonight,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gradually working my way up to that good old E rating. I've already gotten the chapters there will be smut in planned out. Nothing I touch can stay pure for long.
> 
> Tomorrow: Goodnight kiss! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Come talk to me at Clementizzle.tumblr.com


	5. Lay Me Down (T) (Goodnight Kiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai goes to visit Sousuke for the weekend, but ends up sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to day 5, Goodnight Kiss. This was almost gonna be rated E, but I decided to go fluff.

Ai had so been looking forward to this weekend. He hadn’t seen Sousuke in weeks, but to him it had felt even longer. He had a long weekend off from school, and with his final tournament of the year finished and gone he could afford the time to spend a weekend in Tokyo with Sousuke. He was practically vibrating with excitement on the bus ride into the city. He was so happy he was sure he could float there if such a thing were truly possible.

He sent a text to Sousuke saying he was on his way, and then put on some music and decided to relax.. His stop wouldn’t be coming up for some time yet, so he let himself get relaxed. At the next stop down the line, a pale looking man sat next to him. As the man sat down, he sneezed and his phone fell to the floor of the bus with a clang. He looked like he could use a break, so Ai leaned forward and retrieved it for him, handing it to him with a smile. His parents had raised him to be kind to others, after all.

The man thanked him for his kindness, and then the two went back to minding their own business. His own phone vibrated in his pocket with a text from Sousuke.

“ _ Great babe! Can’t wait to have you all to myself this weekend. Missed seeing you so much. Text me when you’re close to the city and I’ll meet you at the station.” _ Ai blushed and shook his head, though he couldn’t deny the fact that he was every bit as eager to have Sousuke all to himself as well. The rest of the ride was relatively uneventful. He could feel himself grow more and more eager as he got closer to the city. He unlocked his phone and quickly tapped out a message.

“ _ Getting close. See you soon <3”  _ Within a few minutes, he received a reply.

“ _ Alright, I’ll head out now then :).”  _  Not long after, then bus was pulling into the station. Ai got his backpack from the compartment above the seats and made his way off the bus and closer toward his love. His stomach was in knots, but he simply attributed it to nerves and excitement. When he finally saw Sousuke among everyone he found himself moving faster and faster. Sousuke saw him and broke into a huge smile and began to make his way to meet him too. 

When they reached each other Sousuke wrapped him tightly in a hug, not particularly caring about anyone else or what they might think. What others thought didn't matter, what mattered is that they were together. Ai buried his face in Sousuke’s chest and let himself melt. He muttered a muffled “I missed you.” Into Sousuke’s chest and took a deep breath, enjoying the pleasant smell of Sousuke’s cologne.

He felt at home with Sousuke.

He reluctantly pulled away, though sousuke’s arms were still securely around his waist. Sousuke smiled down at him.

“I missed you too, baby.” Sousuke said. He let Ai go of Ai’s waist. “I figured we could pick something quick up for dinner and just stay in and relax tonight.” He said. “Does that sound good to you?” Ai wasn’t really hungry at all, but he nodded. He'd be happy with anything so long as he was with Sousuke. They talked as they walked, and made their way to convenience store to pick up their dinners.

The whole time though, Ai felt off. His stomach still felt like it was turning, and he felt very warm. The city air  _ was _ warmer than he was used to, but even inside the air conditioned store he still like he was overheating. He did his best to ignore it, though. As well as the fact that the bright lights of the convenience store were giving him a major headache. He didn't want to let anything get in the way of his weekend with Sousuke. He would be fine.

* * *

 

 

Ai was decidedly  _ not  _ fine. As they walked, Sousuke noticed that he looked a little flushed, but Sousuke attributed it to the change in temperature from the bus to the outside and excitement. It was a muggy day in the city after all, it didn't have the same kind of wind and weather that Iwatobi or Samezuka did.

But as time went on, Sousuke noticed Ai wasn't getting better. In fact he seemed to be getting worse as time passed. He asked Ai how he was feeling, be he just shrugged Sousuke’s questions off and assured him he was fine, and was getting more and more evasive towards his questions. By the time they got back to his apartment, Sousuke had had enough.

“Hey, Ai, can you hold these bags for a second?” He asked.

“Hm..Oh, sure.” Ai said slowly, and he took the bags from Sousuke. Suddenly, Sousuke’s hand was on his forehead.

“Hey! What're you D-” 

“You've got a fever, you're burning up.” Sousuke said, plainly. “You need rest.”

“I'm fine!” Ai said. “Just a little tired from the trip is all. I'm not gonna let that ruin our weekend together. I'm not si-si-” He couldn't finish his point, erupting into a sneezing fit. Sousuke was looking at him with a smug smile when he finished. 

“You were saying?” Sousuke asked, the smugness audible in his voice. Ai sighed.

“I might be a little sick.” He admitted. He silently blamed the man on the bus, he was the only person Ai could think of that could’ve given it to him.

“I’m glad we’re admitting it now.” Sousuke said, taking the bags from Ai’s hands and placing them on the counter.

“I’m sorry.” Ai said. “You were so excited for this weekend and so was I. And now I’m sick, and I ruined everything.”

“Now I’m having none of that.” Sousuke declared, scooping Ai up into his arms. “Nothing is ruined. You got sick, it happens. We planned on spending most of the weekend in bed anyway, so the plan isn’t too different.” He said with a smirk. He carried Ai into his bedroom and laid him gently on the bed, and tucked him in.

“Now I’m going to go heat you up some soup, and you’re gonna eat it, and then we’re gonna rest, and tomorrow I’m gonna take care of you like the doting boyfriend I am. Sound good.” Ai smiled.

“I suppose I’m okay with that.” He said.

“Good. Now just relax, and I’ll be back with your food soon.” Sousuke said, before disappearing out the door again. He returned a few minutes later with broth, only to find Ai fast asleep curled up in the middle of his bed. He debated waking him up, but he looked so peaceful there in his bed. He brought the soup back to the kitchen and put it away to give Ai tomorrow. He ate his own dinner, before joining Ai in bed, curling up alongside him, and wrapping him into a hug. He leaned in to give him a soft kiss on the forehead.

“Goodnight, Little Duck. Feel better in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure I like how this turned out, but it is what it is. I hope you all like it
> 
> y'all can reach me at clementizzle.tumblr.com
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated


	6. Rain on my Parade (T) (kiss in the rain)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke surprises Ai with a picnic for their anniversary. Mother nature surprises them both with some rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to day 6, A kiss in the rain. I really like how this turned out, I think. I hope you guys like it too. I really seem to enjoying raining on their parade....
> 
> I'll shut up now

“Sousuke, can I take this off yet?” Ai said, fiddling with the blindfold Sousuke had him put on.

“Almost, babe. Just a little longer.” Sousuke assured him.

It was their anniversary, and earlier that day, Sousuke texted him out of the blue saying he was at his door, and that he had a surprise for him. Ai trusted Sousuke implicitly, but when they got out of Sousuke’s car in front of a wilderness trail, Ai started feeling a little skeptical. When he was handed the blindfold, his trust was really starting to be tested. He heard Sousuke pop the trunk, and the sounds of shuffling, and then Sousuke was back with him.

They had been walking for a few minutes now, Sousuke leading him along with a hand firmly around his waist. The woods around them were quiet, save for the sounds of a few songbirds here and there and the wind through the trees.

“Wait here just a minute.” Sousuke said, and then the hand left his back. Ai stood patiently waiting, trying to listen to whatever Sousuke was doing to get some idea of what his surprise was. He heard the light clinking of glass on glass, but that was about all he could discern.

“Now can I take it off?” Ai asked again.

“Yes, now you can take it off.” Sousuke said.

Taking off the blindfold, Ai the first thing Ai noticed was that they were in a clearing. What caught his attention even more though was the basket seated neatly on a blanket, along with a bottle of champagne and a pair of glasses and plates set in the center of the clearing. Ai looked at Sousuke, who was smiling back at him.

“Happy anniversary, Aiichirou.” Sousuke said, taking his hand and leading him towards the setting. Ai was even more surprised as Sousuke pulled out the food he’d packed. Sousuke was a decent cook, but everything was so intricate and well perfectly prepared. Ai felt close to crying looking at it all it was so nice.

“How did you do all of this?” He asked, incredulous.

Sousuke let out a nervous laugh. “Makoto gave me the idea, and I may have gotten some pointers with the cooking from Haruka.” He admitted. “Do you like it?”

“Like it? Sousuke this is so wonderful! Thank you so much!” He hugged Sousuke tightly.

“Anything for you, Ai. I’m glad you like it.” Sousuke said, giving Ai a gentle squeeze. “Now, let’s dig in.” Together, they set the food out on the blanket. Sousuke had made quite the spread. Sousuke had prepared pork curry with rice, as well as pork buns, potato croquettes, and an assortment of fresh fruits. Sousuke uncorked the champagne and poured them both out a glass, handing one to Ai.

“To three years together.” Sousuke said simply.

“And to many more.” Ai added.

The food was delicious, Sousuke had done a great job preparing and cooking it all. He almost hated to eat it at all, the way it looked. Ai made a mental note to thank Makoto and Haru for their help. He’d never known that Sousuke could be such a romantic. Not that he couldn’t be romantic when he wanted to, they had had plenty of nights out together. But Ai had to admit he really loved the intimacy of it being just the two of them, and the fact that Sousuke had planned and cooked the whole thing. It was a step above anything he would ever have expected.

And then the clouds started to roll in.

It was slow at first, almost unnoticeable in how gradual it was. The two of them lay on the blanket together relaxing, having eaten their fill and oblivious to anything but each other. A cold breeze carried through the clearing, sending a slight shiver through Ai’s body. Sousuke pulled away from Ai’s neck and eyed the sky. He had checked the weather, and there hadn’t been any indication of nasty weather beforehand. Yet dark crowds were rolling in, and the sky which had been bright blue and sunny was now grey and bleak. Then he felt a cool water droplet.

Shit. He wasn’t the only one who noticed it seemed.

“Did you feel that?” Ai asked, sitting up and turning his gaze to the sky. Then there was a flash of light, followed by the booming sound of thunder and the sky opened up on them in a downpour of rain.

“Shit!” Sousuke cursed as he scrambled up to pack everything up that they hadn’t packed already. He handed Ai the now soaked blanket as some sort of cover. He was beginning to regret choosing a spot so far from the car to set this up. Under the cover of the trees it was slightly better though. They stopped for a moment to catch their breath, and see if they could wait the brunt of the storm out.

“Ai I’m so sorry!” Sousuke apologized. “This wasn’t supposed to happen. I wanted today to be perfect for us.”

“Sousuke, the rain isn’t your fault, please don’t blame yourself. Today was perfect, a little rain doesn’t ruin that. Sure, it was unexpected, but we’re okay, that’s all that matters to me.” Ai said.

“You’re right, you’re right.” Sousuke said

“Plus…” Ai said taking a step toward him. “I’ve always thought a kissing in the rain sounded pretty nice.”

“Oh? Well than I’d hate to deny you one.” Sousuke said wrapping his arms around Ai’s waist. Standing on the balls of his feet Ai leaned up, stopping just before their lips met.

“You know, the rain doesn’t look like it’ll stop for awhile. I think we have time for more than one.”

“You know, I think you’re right.” Sousuke said. He lifted Ai into the air with ease, the smaller man wrapping his legs around his waist as their lips met. Today wasn’t how he’d planned, but he couldn’t bring himself to complain in this moment.

He had to say he agreed with Ai, kisses in the rain were pretty nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in tomorrow for A garlic flavored kiss.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated
> 
> Come talk to me at clementizzle.tumblr.com


	7. Cucina Italiana (T) (garlic kiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai tries to make Sousuke's favorite food for his birthday but misunderstands the recipe just a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to day 7: Garlic flavored kiss.
> 
> I will admit I struggled with ideas for this one, and this was the best I could come up with aside from a more comedic version in which Sousuke was Ai's vampire boyfriend and Ai was upset with him and ate a bunch of garlic so Sousuke couldn't kiss him or anything bc he can be petty when he wants to.
> 
> Also if it's not clear from the above, though these all have so far taken place in settings that could be the same universe, they do not all take place in the same timeline, though admittedly some do. I like to be confusing.

Ai stood in Sousuke’s kitchen, eyes fixed on his phone as he read through the recipe for the dozenth time. It was Sousuke’s birthday today, and he wanted to surprise him with his favorite meal. He remembered in school Sousuke once told him about a family trip to italy, and how he had loved the food there when they went. Now, Ai had no idea how to cook italian cuisine, but he figured spaghetti would be easy enough. All you had to do was boil some noodles and pour some tomato sauce over it and that was it, right?

But because it was Sousuke’s birthday, Ai wanted to make everything from scratch. However, upon seeing that properly homemade pasta required a specific kind of tool he decided that for the pasta, store bought was fine, but he would make the sauce himself. Following the recipe, he went to the grocery store and got his ingredients. Almost all the recipes he found were in english, but he thought he understood the gist of them.

  * 1 pound of spaghetti? got it.
  * 4 tablespoons of olive oil? They had olive oil at their apartment. Got it.
  * 4 cloves of garlic? He eyed the garlic in the produce section before grabbing 4 and moving on.
  * 2 cans of tomato sauce? Easy enough.
  * ½ teaspoon of oregano? He was pretty sure Sousuke had some in their spice rack.
  * 1 pinch of salt? That they definitely had.



 

He grabbed the ingredients to make a side salad, as well as a small chocolate cake, a bottle of their favorite wine and Sousuke’s favorite mint ice cream and was on his way back to the apartment. Sousuke wouldn’t be home for another couple of hours, so he could afford to be patient and take his time. He set a large pot of water on to boil and, checking the recipe again to be sure he’d gotten the amounts right, set to work peeling the all 4 bulbs of garlic. It seemed like a lot to him, but he knew garlic was quite prominent in italian cuisine, so he paid it no mind. Once they were all peeled, he threw them in a pan with some oil to sautee.

While the food on the stove cooked, Ai chopped some onions, tomatoes, and lettuce up for the salad, whilst keeping a close eye on the stove. As it cooked, the garlic’s...aroma began to become more and more powerful. It wasn’t bad at first, but once it had reached the golden color the recipe called for it had become a bit overpowering, to say the least. Still, this was for Sousuke, he could deal with an unfortunate smell to make Sousuke happy. 

He threw open a window or two, and once he poured the tomato sauce, salt, and oregano into the pan the smell wasn’t  _ so  _ bad. However, all the garlic was very visible in the sauce, and he didn’t recall seeing that in the picture of the recipe, so he did his best crush it down as he stirred the sauce.

The water had finally begun to boil, and he quickly poured the pasta into the pot and set a timer on his phone for 8 minutes, and got out a strainer to pour the pasta into when it was done. He realized he hadn’t given the sauce a taste, and was just about to when suddenly his phone started to ring. It was Sousuke, he knew by the ringtone.

“Hey, Sou, what’s up?” He asked, turning the heat on the now bubbling sauce all the way down.

“Well, my last session of swim lessons were cancelled, so I was able to take off early. I’m heading home right now. Do you need me to stop at the store for anything while I’m out?”

“No, I’m good. I don’t think we need anything” He glanced back at the stove and noticed the pot was nearly boiling over.

“Alright then” Sousuke said. Ai rushed over to take the lid off. “I’ll be home in like 10 minutes.” The handle was hot to the touch, lightly burning his hand in the process.

“FUCK!” Ai shouted as he yanked his hand away from the hot handle.

‘Whoa, is everything okay?” Sousuke asked, worry and confusion seeping into his tone.

“Oh, yes.” Ai lied, grabbing for a potholder this time before taking of the lid and stirring the pasta. “I just dropped something is all. See you soon!”

“...Okay, see you soon.” Sousuke said. There was a beep, and the call was over. Ai quickly ran to the sink and ran some cool water over his burned hand. The burn didn’t look or feel too bad, it really just stung. With a few minutes left before the food was done, he did his best to locate some candles and some matches, and set them on the table. 

By the time he’d finished with that, the timer on his phone was just starting to go off signifying that the pasta was done. He tasted it to be sure, and the noodles were cooked through to his pleasure. He strained them, before returning them to the pot and added the sauce. He got out two plates, and carefully placed spaghetti and salad on both of them, and brought them to the table. He popped the cork on the bottle of wine, and poured out two glasses and set them by both plates. Finally, he struck a match to light the candles just as he heard a key in the door.

* * *

 

Sousuke was still feeling a bit worried as he climbed the steps to his and Ai’s apartment. Ai seldom swore, so for him to do so on the phone and to blame it on simply dropping something was just a little suspicious to Sousuke. He fought with his keys for a second, before procuring his house key and unlocking the door to their apartment.

The moment the door opened, Sousuke was hit with the acrid smell of...garlic? Ai wasn’t exactly known among their friends as the greatest chef, try as he might to achieve that status. He often helped Sousuke with prep work in the kitchen here and there, but most of his attempts in the kitchen were slightly less than successful. He removed his shoes and coat at the door, and made his way further into the apartment to figure out what was going on.

“Aiichirou, I’m home.” He called. No response. He made his way into the dining room and stopped in the door. Ai stood by the table waiting for him, a loving smile on his face.

“Happy birthday, Sousuke.” Ai said. Sousuke felt heat pooling in his cheeks, it was rare for anyone to make him blush like this.

“What’s this?” He asked, gesturing to the table.

“You told me once that your favorite food you ever had was spaghetti you had in Italy.” Ai said. “Now, I can’t afford to take you on a trip like that, but I figured I could at least try to recreate the meal.” Well, that explained the smell of garlic.

“You remembered something like that from so long ago?” Sousuke asked. He barely even remembered the conversation himself, and he certainly hadn’t expected Ai to remember it. Ai nodded. Sousuke felt touched, and an overwhelming sense of love for the man in front of him.

“Well then, let’s not stand around talking about it. I can’t wait to dig in.” With that, the two of them sat down at the table. Sousuke was impressed, everything looked delicious.

“I was going to make the pasta, but we don’t have a pasta maker.” Ai admitted, “I did make the sauce though!”

“It looks delicious, Ai.” Sousuke said, twirling some of the pasta on a fork and taking a bite.

And then the garlic hit him.

It was a testament to Sousuke’s naturally stoic nature that he didn’t emote whatsoever. Though the pasta looked delicious, and was cooked well, practically the only thing he could taste was garlic. He chewed, and against the wishes of his own taste buds and gag reflex, swallowed. Ai had looked so proud of what he had done, he wasn’t about to ruin that for him.

“How is it?” Ai asked nervously. Sousuke forced a smile.

“It’s good!” He said, wondering if Ai had tasted the sauce. Did  _ he  _ like it? Ai visibly relaxed, that beaming smile Sousuke loved showing itself on his face. God as his witness he’d eat every bite of food Ai made if it meant he could see that smile.

“Oh good, I was hoping you’d like it.” Ai said. Sousuke forced another bite, and swallowed it down.

“How much garlic did you put into this, exactly?” He asked, trying not to cringe at the taste.

“4 cloves.” Ai said with a shrug. “It seemed like a lot to add 4 whole cloves, but almost every recipe called for more than that, and I couldn’t imagine putting more in. Is it too much?” He asked.

“Ai, did you put 4 cloves, or 4 bulbs into the sauce?” Sousuke asked.

“Are those not the same thing?” Ai asked nervously. Sousuke shook his head.

“Does it really taste good.” He asked. Sousuke decided honesty was the best way to go. He shook his head once more.

“Why did you say it did then!?” Ai asked.

“You looked so happy and proud of yourself.” Sousuke admitted. “I didn’t want to take that away from you.” He really didn’t. He could see Ai starting to deflate a bit.

“I’m sorry.” Ai said. “I just wanted to do something nice for your birthday.”

“Hey, you have nothing to apologize for, Ai.” Sousuke said, reaching over the table and taking his hand. “It’s an easy mistake, and it means more to me that you tried to do anything at all than the taste of it does.”

“Really?” Ai asked. Sousuke smiled at him.

“Really. So why don’t we clean this up, we can order some food, and just relax and spend the night together. Does that sound good to you?” Ai nodded, and Sousuke leaned in and kissed him.

“Ick, you’re right.” Ai said. “WAY too much garlic, how did you stomach one bite, let alone multiple?” He asked.

“I’d eat the whole damn thing if it made you happy.” Sousuke said matter of factly, and Ai chuckled. He leaned in and kissed Sousuke again, not caring about the acrid taste anymore.

“I  _ suppose _ I understand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this.
> 
> Come talk to me @ clementizzle.tumblr.com (or twitter, i have one of those)
> 
> Comments and kudos are ALWAYS appreciated


	8. Kiss it, Make it Better (T) (Shoulder kiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke is a super who tries to do everything on his own to keep his husband out of harm's way. Ai is a super who is worried every time his husband leaves him behind to fight will be the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another scene/take on a scene from the superhero au I wrote last year for Soutori week. I actually went back and retconned some stuff I didn't like in that particular piece.
> 
> Nitori Aiichirou.  
> Alias: Archangel  
> Powers: Telekinesis, Telepathy, Healing (touch amplified)
> 
> Yamazaki Sousuke.  
> Alias: Replica  
> Powers: Self replication/cloning, Super strength, Enhanced Speed.

Sousuke knew he was on  _ very  _ thin ice as he climbed the steps to his and Ai’s apartment. He’d done something he knew he shouldn’t have, but he never could resist a call when he got one. He paused outside their door, and took a deep breath, trying to think of anything but what he’d just done.

Not that it did him any good. Maybe he could tell Ai work went late, without specifying  _ which _ work it was. It wouldn’t work, though. He knew he was caught the moment he walked in the door. He could hear the tv on in the living room, the news was playing.

Fuck.

_ “Good evening everyone, this is Serena Summers with your nightly news.”  _ A voice on the television echoed through the apartment. “ _ An armed robbery was stopped earlier this evening was stopped by Replica when the hero used his super strength and self replication to stop the armored van commandeered by the robbers by literally throwing his-selves in front of it.” _ Sousuke crept into the kitchen as quietly as he could, hesitant to even turn on the lights so as to not draw attention to himself.

_ “Replica was able to stop the vehicle, which had been careening out of control toward a crowded park despite taking fire from one of the robbers in the process.” _ Sousuke reached up to grab a glass from the cupboard, but a sharp pain shot through his shoulder causing him to drop the glass. He tried in vain to catch it before it shattered to pieces on the floor. The light flicked on. Ai stood in the doorway with a look of pain and sadness on his face that made Sousuke’s stomach turn.

He was the source of that pain, after all.

“I thought we agreed that you wouldn’t go it alone anymore.” Ai said, his voice still, calculated. He was trying so hard not to let his emotions betray him, but Sousuke knew. He might not be a telepath like Aiichirou, but he knew his husband.

“Aiichirou, I-”

“Do you not trust me, Sou? Is that it?” Ai asked, his voice cracking.

“Of course I trust you, Aiichirou!” Sousuke exclaimed.

“Then why do you insist on doing everything alone?!”

“BECAUSE I CAN’T BARE THE THOUGHT OF YOU GETTING HURT, AI.” Sousuke yelled. “JUST THE THOUGHT OF LOSING YOU TERRIFIES ME!” Sousuke realized he was shaking, and did his best to calm himself. Ai stared him right in the eyes.

“You can’t bare the thought of me in harm’s way, but you throw yourself in front of cars and bullets and fucking  _ supers?”  _ Ai said. “How do you think I feel, Sousuke? How do you think I feel when I have to hear about it from someone else, or from police reports, or the news. To have you try to hide it from me.”

“Ai--”

“No!” Ai interrupted him. “Let me talk! Just listen! You think you’re invincible Sousuke, but you’re not. You’re strong, but not invincible.” His gaze was fixed on Sousuke’s injured shoulder. “If you’re  _ hurt  _ I can heal you, Sou. But I can’t heal you if you’re dead, my powers are strong, but they aren’t that strong.”

Sousuke knew Ai was right. He had been so caught up in his own fears that he hadn’t considered how Ai might be feeling.

“I don’t wanna lose you either, Sou, and every time you step out that door these days that’s what I’m afraid will happen. So please just let me help you.” Ai begged, tears beginning to fall. 

“I’m sorry, Ai. You’re right.” Sousuke said as reached out to wipe them away, flinching at the sharp pain in his arm that only served to solidify Ai’s point even further. Ai began undoing the buttons on his shirt in order to get a look at the wound.

“Is the bullet…?” Ai started to ask.

“No.” Sousuke said, shaking his head. “Through and through.”

“That’s good. I’m not in any state to try to remove one right now.” He admitted. He placed a hand on each end of the wound. Sousuke watched as Ai’s hands began to glow and radiate a subtle warmth. Within seconds, the pain in his shoulder was almost totally gone. When Ai removed his hands, the bullet holes were gone. All that was left was a small scar at the entry point. Ai leaned in, and Sousuke felt soft lips and that same warmth again on the scare. When he pulled away, Sousuke wouldn’t even have been able to tell where his injuries had been were it not for the residual warmth left from the healing process, and even that would fade in a few minutes.

“No matter how many times I see you do that it still amazes me.” Sousuke said, rotating his once injured shoulder with ease.

“With all the healing I’ve had to do for you recently, I thought you’d be used to it.” Ai said. “How does it feel?”

“No pain anymore. Not after that little get well kiss.” Sousuke said trying to lighten the mood. It worked, if only a little, because Ai cracked a small smile.

“You’re the one who insists I do it every time. If you’re gonna make fun of me for it, maybe I’ll stop with them.” He said in mock indignation. Sousuke raised his hands in surrender.

“Alright, alright. No more poking fun, I promise.” Sousuke said.

“And?” Ai asked.

“And I promise from now on I won’t keep you out of the loop anymore.” Sousuke said, bringing a hand to rest under Ai’s chin, and the other around his waist.

“Good. That’s what I like to hear.” Ai said, leaning up to kiss him again. The two stayed together like that for a while, holding each other, taking each other in. They were both aware of the risks their lives entailed, they’d known it going into this, that one wrong move could spell tragedy. But Ai was right, they were a team, both in battle and out. Strong on their own, yes, but far stronger together.

So together they would stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly forgot this au existed until I thought of the title. (I still kinda wanna write more for this au at some point)


	9. Take Me Outt To the Ballgame (T) (Public Kiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai and Gou get on the kiss cam at a baseball game Sousuke and Rin dragged them to, and Sousuke sweeps in to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a few ideas for this, but I really wanted to write Sou being like lowkey possessively kissing Ai when the kiss cam tries to pair him with somebody else.

If Ai were to name one thing he’d love to do on his vacation to California, sitting in a hot, overcrowded, incredibly loud baseball stadium was decidedly not the thing he would say. He honestly didn’t get the appeal of it at all. But Sousuke and Rin had really wanted to see what a major league game was like, and there just so happened to be one going on at the same time their trip was planned for.

It wasn’t all bad, at least he had Gou to keep him company as his boyfriend and best friend talked animatedly about what was going on on the field. The two of them had been talking to each other most of the game at this point. He’d tried to pay attention for Sousuke, he really had, but by the top of the third inning he was leaning hard into his snacks and conversation with Gou, not that Sousuke and Rin even noticed. The two of them were off in their own little world, and that was more than fine with Ai, he and Gou were in their own as well. Or at least they were until the 8th inning finished out.

He and Gou had been deep into a conversation about how things were going between her and a boy she met at university when suddenly a repetitive guitar riff started playing over the loudspeakers. The word “KISS” was displayed on the stadium’s giant screen as camera’s switched to different couples in the audience. He looked at Gou, confused.

“Apparently it’s a custom here.” She said. “Lots of professional sports games do them to pass the time between rounds.” It didn’t make a great deal of sense to Ai, but he had to admit it was kind of a cute idea, if a little strange. The camera flashed to a man and a woman sitting next to each other who apparently didn’t know each other very well, because they waved the cameras off.

The next thing that Ai saw was himself and Gou on the big screen. It took him a second to process it at first, it all seemed so surreal. Then the realization hit him, and he got to watch himself turn red as a tomato on a screen in front of the whole stadium. He most definitely was not about to kiss Gou, and was going to wave the camera’s off when a finger hooked under his chin and turned his head leaving him face to face with Sousuke. The two of them locked eyes for a second and Sousuke leaned in, their foreheads touching.

“Our turn.” Sousuke said, closing the small distance between them and capturing Ai in a deep kiss. The world around them went blank for just a moment as Sousuke kissed him, but it was a moment that felt like an eternity in itself. He couldn’t hear the cheering of the crowd, or feel the humid heat on his skin. All he could focus on was Sousuke lips on his own, and the way he nipped at his lower lip a bit when they finally parted a few seconds later. He heard a few people wolf whistle nearby in the stands. Then, as quickly as their time had come, it left, switching to the next couple. Sousuke threw an arm over his shoulder and pulled him in close. He seemed to be in a very possessive mood all of a sudden.

“Sorry I didn’t ask you first.” He said as another couple flashed onscreen. Ai shook his head, resting it on Sousuke’s shoulder.

“Don’t be. It was...nice.” Ai said.

“Good, I’m glad.” Sousuke said, idly rubbing his hand up and down Ai’s arm. It was unexpected, but Ai really had enjoyed it. It wasn’t often that Sousuke was so public with his affection.

Maybe going to a baseball game wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is under the blankets, and tomorrow the rating will finally hit that good ole' E
> 
> I hope you like this
> 
> Talk to me @ clementizzle.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


	10. Under the Covers (E) (Under blankets kiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment they’d passed through the threshold from the street Sousuke was on him. They paused briefly, but only to climb the stairs that led up to their floor. Sousuke slid a knee between Ai’s legs, rubbing it over his lover’s clothed cock, eliciting another moan from his parted mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME TO THE SIN BIN.
> 
> THIS WAS ORIGINALLY GONNA BE SO VANILLA AND THEN IT BECAME SIN I'D APOLOGIZE BUT IM NOT SORRY
> 
> ANYWAY ENJOY NEARLY 1900 WORDS OF SEX(UAL TENSION)

Ai let out a quiet moan as his back hit the front door to his and Sousuke’s apartment. Sousuke had him pinned against it, painting Ai’s neck red with hungry kisses. Sousuke dug around in his pocket trying to fish out his key, but it was taking a bit longer than usual due to his split attention. It had taken all of his strength and willpower not to jump Ai’s bones in the cab on the way home with Ai whispering sweet, filthy nothings into his ear the whole way. 

The moment they’d passed through the threshold from the street Sousuke was on him. They paused briefly, but only to climb the stairs that led up to their floor. Sousuke slid a knee between Ai’s legs, rubbing it over his lover’s clothed cock, eliciting another moan from his parted mouth.

“You gotta be quiet, babe.” Sousuke said, pausing his assault on Ai’s neck to tease him. “The neighbors are gonna hear you if you’re loud.”

“Hurry up and find the key!” Ai whined. A few moments later Sousuke produced the key from his pocket, slid it into the lock, and threw open their door. Ai kicked off his shoes, threw his arms around Sousuke neck as he was lifted up into the air with ease, wrapping his legs around Sousuke’s waist, rutting into the older man. Sousuke kicked their door closed, and brought his hands to rest firmly on Ai’s ass, squeezing it before giving it a smack. Ai moaned out again, louder this time now that they were safely in their apartment.

“Sou, bedroom. Now please!” He all but whimpered into his lover’s ear. Sousuke was already on his way before the sentence had even left his mouth. He flicked on the light as his passed through the door and laid Ai down on the bed before taking off his own shoes and socks, kicking them to the side. He stared down at Ai, who was writhing impatiently, clearly missing the earlier contact. He was quite the sight to behold, and Sousuke had to take a moment to admire it all. Ai had been making him wait all night, he could see how it felt to be made to wait.

The moment Ai walked out of their bedroom earlier that evening, before they’d even gone out, Sousuke knew he was fucked. Ai had a purple pair of sinfully short shorts on, the legs barely coming halfway down his thighs as well as a plain black crop top that fit tightly on his tiny frame. But the thing that had done Sousuke in was the pair of sheer purple thigh highs Ai had on, lacy at the top with little bows that disappeared beneath the hemline of Ai’s shorts that he couldn’t wait to unwrap. Ai made an impatient noise, snapping him out of his appreciative reverie.

“Are you just gonna stand there eye-fucking me, or are you gonna come and fuck me for real?” Ai huffed. Sousuke didn’t need to be asked twice.

“So impatient.” Sousuke said, crawling into bed and on top of his little love. “Are that needy for my cock already, Ai.” He whispered hotly in Ai’s ear, sending shivers down his spine.

“Yes!” Ai whined. “Please fuck me, Daddy!” That last word hit Sousuke like a freight train, it always did. The first time Ai had called him that, it had been an accident, something that slipped out in the heat of the moment. It turned Sousuke on to no end, and Ai only called him that when he was incredibly turned on himself. Sousuke’s hands worked the button on Ai’s shorts, making quick work of the tiny garment and sliding them off along with the thigh highs revealing a pair of lacy lavender panties, tented with a dark wet spot growing larger by the second.

Ai was going to be the death of him.

“Fuck, Ai. When did you get these?” Sousuke asked, running a hand over the still hardening bulge in the lace, causing Ai to arch his back with a moan.

“J-just this weekend when Nagisa and I went shopping.” Ai moaned as Sousuke continue to rub at him. “Nagisa picked them o-out actually.”

“Remind me to thank Nagisa profusely next time I see him.” Sousuke said hooking his thumbs in the delicate waistline of Ai’s panties. He almost didn’t want to take them off, they looked so mouthwateringly good on Ai. But beautiful as they were, they were in the way of what he wanted. He could, and would admire them more for sure. Ai lifted his hips up off the bed as Sousuke pulled them off him, his cock popping free of the lacy confines hitting his stomach with a pronounced smack.

Sousuke kissed his way up Ai’s legs to his thighs, causing Ai to shudder. The insides of his thighs in particular had always been sensitive to any attention Sousuke would give them, and he loved to lavish them with little kisses and nips. His hands wandered up to Ai’s chest, sliding the crop top even further up his torso until Ai grew tired of it and slipped it off over his head.

“ _ Daddy!”  _ Ai moaned. “I need mo-aH” He was cut off as Sousuke moved up, taking Ai’s cock into his mouth, looking up and making eye contact with him as he bobbed. He was painfully aware of the fact that while Ai now lay naked on their bed, he was still distinctly  _ not  _ naked, and he decided that needed to change. He worked the buttons of his shirt the best he could as he sucked Ai. He pulled off for a moment to slide his undershirt off, and immediately sunk back down onto Ai’s cock. Ai worked a hand into Sousuke’s hair, gently gripping it so he could control the pace as Sousuke kicked off his pants and briefs. He was so close to cumming, but he didn’t want to yet, desiring the main event. After a few more seconds he pulled Sousuke’s mouth off of him.

“Please, Daddy. Inside!” Ai begged. “Please!” Sousuke reached into a drawer in his bedside table and grabbed the bottle of lube he kept there.

“Patience, baby. I need to get you ready first.” Sousuke purred, squirting some of the cool liquid on his hands

“I prepped myself earlier Daddy! Please, Need you in me now.” Ai whined. Sousuke slid his hands around back to be sure, and sure enough his fingers slipped in with ease.

“Such a little slut, Ai. Wanted my cock in you so badly all night, didn’t you.” Sousuke said bringing a hand down hard on Ai’s ass, eliciting a surprised cry from his little lover.

“Only for you, Daddy!” He moaned out. Sousuke spanked him again.

“Damn right. Mine and only mine.” He said, lubing up his cock and lining it up to Ai’s loosened hole.

“Only yours, Daddy.” Ai keened as Sousuke pushed into him, a leg on each shoulder, sliding in easily due to his earlier prep work.

“Prepped yourself so good baby, but you’re still so fucking tight for me. Always feels so good to slide in right where I belong.” Sousuke moaned into his ear. No matter how many times they’d done this over the years, no matter how much prep they did, Ai could never quite get used to the sheer size of Sousuke’s cock. The first time he’d taken it, way back at Samezuka, Ai thought he was going to split in two as Sousuke pushed in. It had gotten easier as the years passed, but it still made him feel so full.

Sousuke stopped for a moment, his heavy balls resting against Ai’s ass, to allow them both time to adjust. He let himself enjoy the tight heat of Ai’s hole on him. He leaned down and nibbled at Ai’s ear.

“Ready baby?” He whispered, earning a moan and a nod from Ai. He slowly pulled out, Ai gasping at the sudden feeling of emptiness in his belly, until only the head of his cock remained in Ai. Then, without warning, he thrust back in with a grunt, quickly building a steady pace. He pulled back to catch Ai in a heated kiss, biting at his red lips already swollen from similar treatment earlier. He could see the evidence of his earlier handiwork in patches all up Ai’s neck, and even on the thighs that now rested against his chest and he thrust mercilessly into Ai.

He slowed for a moment, slightly adjusting the angle of his thrusts. Focusing more on power than speed, he thrusted in deep dragging out moan after moan from Ai as he found his sensitive prostate.

“That feel good baby? Having Daddy’s dick hitting you where you’re most sensitive?” Sousuke moaned, starting to speed back up again. He didn’t get a response, nor did he really expect one. Once Ai got to a certain point during sex he pretty much only responded to the feelings his body provided, moaning with every powerful, calculated thrust.

“Fuck, Baby. Doing so tight...So good for me. Gonna come soon, fill you up just like you like it.” Sousuke growled. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer, he’d been so pent up all night, so when he felt Ai tense up and practically scream as he came hard, a few shots of cum hitting him as high as his chest. Sousuke thrust a few more times, but the newfound tightness was just too much for him. He buried himself completely inside of Ai with one last thrust came hard, shooting shot after shot of his seed inside of Ai. When he finally finished, he collapsed alongside Ai, pulling him into a tight hug.

“That was...Amazing.” Sousuke gasped.

“So good.” Ai said, burying his face into the crook of Sousuke’s neck.

“We should probably go shower and get cleaned up.” He said, gently rubbing up and down Ai’s back after the two of them had caught their breath.

“Too tired.” Ai whined. “Tomorrow.”

“Well at least let’s wipe ourselves off. It’ll be no fun being stuck to each other in the morning.” Sousuke said, and Ai made a tired noise of agreement. Sousuke untangled himself from Ai for a minute and disappeared into the bathroom. He returned quickly with a damp towel, wiping the cum off both of them. He paused for a moment, admiring his work before wiping away his cum that had leaked out of Ai.

“So much.” Ai said, fidgeting with his legs, his pale thighs rubbing together.

“Sorry about that.” Sousuke said. “I was a bit pent up I guess.” Ai shook his head.

“Mmm, don’t apologize. I like it. It’s proof that I’m yours.” He said with a yawn. Sousuke crawled back into bed with him, pulling their blankets up over them. Ai nestled into the warmth of his body with a contented sigh. He leaned down and gave Ai a soft kiss.

“Goodnight, Baby. I love you.” He said wrapping his arms back around Ai.

“G’night. Love you too.” Ai said quietly, already falling asleep, and Sousuke wasn’t too far behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so damn long since I wrote smut I hope you all like it.
> 
> Also i would suggest wearing protection in general if you're with someone new (they are not) and you aren't 100% sure you are both clean.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated
> 
> Come talk to me @ clementizzle.tumblr.com


	11. Accidents Happen (T) (Accidental Kiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai smooches Sousuke when he wakes up like he usually does, except this time he's waking up on a bus full of their teammates and that fact slipped his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a very long time to think of an accidental kiss that wasn't harmful or gross and this is what I came up with. I hope you like it!

The Samezuka Swim Team piled onto their bus, half asleep in the early hours of the morning. They had spent the last 2 days and nights at a training camp, and were finally going back home, or as much of a home as you could call the dormitories of Samezuka. The training had been long and rigorous, but it had been fruitful. By the end of their short weekend camp, almost all of members of the team had improved their times significantly. However, as the weekend wound down to a close, everyone was finally starting to feel the toll their work had taken.

Sousuke and Ai were quick to find seats near the middle of the bus. The back ws tempting, they could sprawl out more. But, the back meant contending with the bathroom, and the rather unappealing odor that came from it. Sousuke dropped his pillow into the window seat, threw his bag up into the storage compartment, and then extended a hand to Ai for his bag and throwing it up there as well. He sat down, and Ai practically collapsed down into the seat beside him.

“Thank you.” Ai said with a yawn.

“Don’t mention it.” Sousuke replied, fixing his pillow against the window and leaning to rest his head on it. Ai wrestled with his blanket, trying to get comfortable, managing to curl himself up into his seat. Once he deemed himself sufficiently comfortable, he leaned over and rested his head against Sousuke’s chest, nuzzling up against him, his eyes drifting closed. Sousuke curled an arm around Ai, the younger boy making a contented noise before drifting off to sleep.

Sousuke gazed down lovingly at his little lover, it still felt strange to think of Ai like that. Not in a bad way, not at all, but when he’d first come to Samezuka he couldn’t have pictured himself with anyone, much less the eager to please second year that now lay quietly snoring on his chest. It wasn’t that Ai wasn’t attractive or anything. On the contrary, Sousuke found Ai incredibly adorable, especially the way his angelic little face would light up in the biggest smile at the slightest compliment or affirmation.

Sousuke just had never put much thought into relationships of any kind, least of all romantic relationships. He was always so focused on his future and his career and swimming that he never spared romance a second thought. Sure, he had urges now and again, but those urges used to be purely sexual, never emotional. But between the fact that his future in professional swimming getting further from reality by the day due to his shoulder, and Ai’s confession late one night at one of their practices, Sousuke had started seeing things differently when he looked ahead.

Before, all he had been able to picture was the same ideal: swimming for japan in the olympic games, taking home as many gold medals as he could get, and the fame that came with them. He had never stopped to consider whether he wanted to have someone by his side when he did those things, though. Someone to share in his accomplishments, in his dreams and his happiness. And then Ai confessed to him, and he was forced to think about it more, and the more he thought about it, the clearer it became.

_ He didn’t want to be at the top if it meant being alone when he finally got there. _

Now, he wasn’t an unrealistic person. He and Ai were still in high school, and new to relationships. He didn’t know if, at the end of it all, they would still be together in a few months, let alone a few years down the line. But he knew how he felt about Ai now, and he knew that unless that changed, he very much wanted them to be. Neither had said it, yet, but Sousuke was pretty sure he loved Ai, and he hoped in his heart that Ai felt the same. After a while, he felt his eyes grow heavier, and he drifted off to sleep as well, his arm still securely around Ai.

He awoke a few hours later, slightly disoriented. The sun had risen, and so had a few of their teammates. Rin and Momotaro sat across from them, Rin looked exhausted while Momotaro cheerfully snacked on some sort of protein bar. He vaguely remembered Ai mentioning that Momo slept like a rock, but moved around quite a bit in his sleep. His heart went out to Rin once he put two and two together. A few others had begun to stir as well.

Ai had moved a bit in his sleep too, it seemed, though Sousuke hadn’t noticed. Ai had practically draped himself over him, and somehow snaked an arm behind him so that he was practically clinging to him, not that Sousuke wanted to complain. He squinted, looking out the window in an attempt to figure out where they were, and found that he recognized the area. They would be back to Samezuka soon.

Though he hated to do it, he decided to wake Ai. He knew from  his personal experience that Ai needed a bit of time to wake up before he was actually ready to get up and do anything, and that he didn’t like to be rushed. He gently shook Ai, who only cuddled into him more.

“Ai, it’s time to wake up.” He said, his voice low. Ai started to stir, rolling the sleep out of his shoulders and neck. Light blue eyes fluttered open slowly, staring back up at him, a soft smile on his face.

“‘Morning sleepyhead.” Sousuke said, earning a quiet laugh.

“Good morning yourself.” Ai said, though he was still half asleep, just as Sousuke had expected. What he didn’t expect, however, was for Ai to sit up slightly and give him slow, sleepy kiss. They had told the team that they were dating, but they hadn’t ever talked about pda. Sousuke wasn’t ever sure how to bring it up, and the last thing he wanted was to make Ai feel uncomfortable. After a few moments, Ai seemed to realize what they’d just done. He shot upright, his face beet red. 

“I’m sorry.” Ai apologized. “I didn’t mean- I forgot that we were- I shouldn’t have done that without ask-” Sousuke silenced him with a kiss of his own.

“Don’t ever apologize for wanting to kiss me.” Sousuke said after he pulled away. “You’ll never hear me complain, so feel free to whenever you want, okay?” He asked.

“Okay.” Ai nodded. “Sou?”

“Yeah?”

“I wanna kiss you again.”

“Well don’t then let me stop you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Honestly not crazy about the ending, but I couldn't think of anything better so here we are
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Come talk to me @ clementizzle.tumblr.com


	12. Heat of the Moment (ABO) (E) (Breathless kiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years together, Ai comes to his alpha and tells him he wants to start their family.
> 
> Sousuke is more than happy to oblige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I made a pun.
> 
> Welcome to my ABO sin, it's been far too long. They deserve beautiful lil babies.

It was only the second day of Ai’s heat, but already the both he and were exhausted. It was Ai’s first heat in years, the omega had been on heat suppressant meds since high school, and through college. The only time he’d gone into heat in that time was one cycle his freshman year of college when there had been a shortage on suppressants, and he’d been insatiable the whole time, and it was during that heat they they first bonded together. That time didn’t even come close to now, though.

This time he was off his suppressants intentionally, his body wasn’t trying to fight itself. He and Sousuke had talked a few times over the years about whether or not they wanted to start a family in the long run years ago, when they were still getting to know each other. They both said they wanted kids in the future, but always decided to wait longer. But around Ai’s 25th birthday, began to feel strange. He was happy with how things were going, Sousuke was a wonderful mate, they both loved their jobs, and they made enough that they didn’t want for much. But still, something felt like it was missing. He thought long and hard about it, before coming to the realization that the idea of having pups and starting a family wasn’t a thing he wanted far off in the future, he wanted to start  _ now.  _ He told Sousuke how he felt that same night.

Sousuke had been feeling the same for a few months before Ai had come to him, but he didn’t want to make Ai feel pressured into starting a family before he was ready. After all, Sousuke wasn’t the one who had to ultimately  _ carry  _ their child for 9 months. His body wouldn’t go through huge alterations to make sure their pup would be born healthy. So when Ai came to him that night saying he wanted to go off his suppressants and try for a family, he was ecstatic. He went off suppressants that night, and from that point on all they could do was wait. They didn’t have to wait long, though. A few weeks later Sousuke had been on his way to work when he received a call from a very needy sounding Ai telling him that his heat had begun, and that he needed him.

He was on his way home immediately, quickly calling his boss and letting her know what was going on and that he would be out for a few days. He had to resist the urge to speed on the way home, he was so excited. He hadn’t spent a heat with Ai in years, and if it was anything like the first time, he was more than ready. He pulled into their driveway, parking quickly, not sparing any time to care about how good of a job he did. His parking job didn’t matter, not with Ai inside waiting for him.

They’d spent the majority of the first day in the bedroom going at it. Sousuke had never known Ai to be so demanding when they had sex, usually he was very submissive and tried to keep everything in. On his heat though, it turned out Ai was very demanding, telling Sousuke how and where he wanted to be bred and fucked. Sousuke had to admit it was a major turn on. He did his best to make sure Ai got a lot of water and rest between each knot. Then finally, after the sun had long since gone down, it seemed Ai had finally tired enough to sleep for more than an hour or two, his body temporarily satisfied enough to allow him some much needed rest. 

_ “Sousuke...Alpha. I need you!” Ai whined. _

Sousuke awoke to the feeling of his mate practically dry humping his thigh, which was now wet with omegan slick. Sousuke took in a deep breath of Ai’s scent, already feeling his own arousal growing. He rolled over, flipping Ai so that he was positioned under him, pinning the omega’s hands above his head with just one of his own hands. Ai let out a moan as Sousuke brought his other hand down, slipping a few fingers into the omega’s already fucked out hole.

“Such a needy little omega.” Sousuke teased. “Wet and begging for more after being knotted so many times already.” He removed his fingers, now covered in his mate’s sweet slick.

“Wouldn't want it to go to waste.” He teased, licking the sweet tasting liquid from his fingers. It tasted delicious, and he wanted more. He leaned down, hungrily lapping at his mate’s hole like a man who hadn't eaten anything in weeks. His efforts rewarded him with a deluge of his mate’s sweet, delicious slick and high breathy moans and mewls. Eventually, though he didn't want to, he had to pull away. His tongue was good, but it wasn't what Ai needed.

“Alpha!” Ai cried. “Knot. Please knot!”

“Don’t worry, baby. I won’t keep you waiting for it any longer.” He removed his fingers and gave his cock a few good strokes before lining it up to Ai’s eager hole and thrusting inside that velvety heat in one go. Ai cried out in pleasure at the feeling of being filled completely. Sousuke immediately set up a fast pace, making Ai gasp with each thrust. Sousuke leaned in, frantically kissing Ai as he fucked up into him.

“Harder! Harder!” Ai moaned in between thrusts, and Sousuke was more than happy to comply. He pounded into Ai harder, their bed hitting their wall with each powerful thrust. Sousuke leaned down, his mouth ghosting over his mark on Ai’s neck, red from so many recent mating bites. He could feel his knot starting to form.

“Ready for my knot, Ai? Gonna fill you full of my cum and pups.” Sousuke moaned into his ear. “You're gonna look so fucking good carrying our child, baby.”

“Please- Ah- alpha! Knot me and fill me! Want your cum, want your pups!” Ai moaned, pushing his hips back to meet Sousuke’s thrusts, doing anything and everything he could to get his mate’s massive knot inside him.

“Here it comes!” Sousuke cried as he pushed his knot into Ai’s fucked out hole, biting down on Ai’s mark, giving his omega’s cock a few quick strokes. Ai screamed as he came, shooting all over Sousuke’s stomach and chest, and squeezing down on the huge knot inside him pushing Sousuke over the edge as well; emptying his heavy balls, shooting shot after shot of cum into his omega. Ai let out a satisfied whine as he felt himself grow even more full, his stomach slightly distended from all of the cum kept inside him by the knot. Once he finally stopped cumming, Sousuke finally relaxed, releasing his mating bite and making sure Ai wasn’t bleeding.

Ai, for his part, was still blissed out basking in his afterglow, the burning heat inside him sated once more, at least for a little while. Sousuke pulled him so they were lying face to face, leaning in to kiss his mate again as they rested and caught their breath. They laid there together until Sousuke’s knot went down, his softening cock popping free of Ai’s hole, a good amount of his cum leaked out along with it, but both of them were too exhausted at the moment to care. They drifted off back to sleep together before the next round.

When Ai woke up the next day, he was feeling much much better. He was still hot, but nothing like he had been the past couple days, and he was sore as hell but the way he and Sousuke had been going at it that wasn’t much of a surprise. All that talk about Sousuke pupping him really seemed to get both of them going. Then it hit him. No burning heat, none of the haziness omega’s often felt in heat. It was only the third day of his heat, too, which could only mean...

They had done it. He was pregnant with their pup.

“Sousuke! Sousuke wake up!” He couldn’t wait to tell his mate the good news

_ They were going to start their family. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this, sorry if i'm a bit rusty on the ABO front. But I wanted to do at least one chapter with it, because honestly its my fave trope.
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated as always
> 
> come talk to me @ clementizzle.tumblr.com


	13. Love Bites (T) (Inside the wrist kiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai goes missing for weeks, before showing up at the door to his and Sousuke's apartment seemingly alive and covered in blood that isn't his own. They do their best to adapt, and while Sousuke trusts Ai, Ai isn't so sure he can trust himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were only two things I could think of for this, and somehow Ai becoming a vampire and being afraid of hurting Sousuke was the less angsty of the two.
> 
> Also I can't resist pun titles 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Ai, you can't keep starving yourself like this. You need to eat.” Sousuke said through the closed bedroom door. He had locked himself in his room, he hadn't come out since he lost control a few nights before. Sousuke had been trying to convince him to come out, or at least to let him in.

 

Neither of them were sure how it had come to this. Ai had gone to work one day perfectly fine, and then never came home that night. He had been missing for weeks, police had long since given up looking for him, and even Sousuke was starting to give when he showed up at the door to their apartment confused and covered in blood. It wasn't his own blood, either. There was too much of it for it to belong to Ai and for him to still be standing, and no wounds to account for it all.

Ai had cried into his shoulder, babbling that it was his fault and he couldn't stop himself, that he didn't want to do any of it but he couldn't control the urge any longer. Sousuke didn't understand until Ai opened his mouth exposing a pair of sharp fangs.

Sousuke had always thought vampires were made up, some tale made to scare children in the deep of the night. But as Ai explained what had happened to him while he was gone, Sousuke started to doubt what he'd always been taught to believe. Ai told him that he had wandered around the local countryside for aimlessly for days, a constant burning in his throat, before he came across a lonely hiker. He blacked out, and the next thing he knew he was covered in the hiker’s blood. Sousuke, for his part, did his best to take the news in stride, even though it made no sense to him.

The first week was relatively easy, despite a few minor setbacks. Ai was reluctant to even let Sousuke near him after what had happened before, especially with that same burning thirst returning and growing stronger by the day. Sousuke had been able to swipe a few bags of blood from the hospital he worked at without anyone really noticing they were missing, and Ai had been able to feed off those. He really didn't need to eat all that much, just a few times a week to stave off weakness and the mindless thirst he had succumbed to the night he found his way back home. It was hard for both of them, but especially for Ai to see a missing people’s report on the news the morning after with a face he remembered with perfect clarity, unable to forgive himself for what he’d done.

It grew harder from then on. Ai refused to feed on anything but what Sousuke could bring him from the hospital, but Sousuke knew he couldn’t keep stealing blood every few days without being caught. A little bit now and then was fine, no one was likely to notice when a bag or two went missing, but it wasn’t a viable long term solution. So, one night after he’d come home empty handed, Sousuke offered himself up to Ai instead.

Ai had been very reluctant to try it at all, given what had happened the last time he fed on a living being, but the burning in his throat told him he couldn’t go much longer or he would lose himself again, and Sousuke was the only person in close proximity to him at any given time. He could hardly begin to forgive himself for killing someone he’d never met, if he killed Sousuke because he couldn’t control himself he would never be able to live with himself.

But even if he wasn’t frenzied yet, he was still starving. It had been a week since the supply of blood packs Sousuke had stolen had run dry, and the sight of Sousuke baring his neck to him was too much for him to handle. Whoever had made him never stayed to teach him self control, and he was on Sousuke biting him in seconds. After weeks of refrigerated old blood, he had almost forgotten what it tasted like fresh from the source, or the subtle invigorating feeling of a person’s pulse as he drank. He lost himself in the moment, the packaged blood had sated his hunger, but it held no comparison to this. Sousuke tasted infinitely better than anything he’d gotten from the hospital, or even his first drink.

Sousuke’s pulse was also getting progressively weaker by the second before he snapped out of it. He panicked, unsure of what to do. So he did the only thing he could think of, he bit into his own skin, tearing at it until he bled himself and feeding it to Sousuke. In the back of his mind he knew it didn’t make medical sense, but nothing about this situation made sense to him anymore. It seemed to be working though, Sousuke had begun to stabilize after a few minutes. Once Ai was sure he would be safe, he left Sousuke’s side, and locked himself away.

 

Which is how Sousuke ended up camped outside the door to their repurposed guest room.

“Ai, it’s not your fault.” Sousuke tried again. “Please just let me in.”

“I can't trust myself!” Ai cried from the other side of the door. “The last time...I almost couldn't stop myself Sousuke! What if it happens again and I lose you!”

“Ai, I trust you. You stopped yourself last time, and you can stop yourself this time. The longer  you wait the harder it’s going to be, and you can’t stay in there forever. You have to eat sometime.” There was silence on the other end of the door again, before he heard the click of the lock as the door was pulled open. Ai stood in the opening, looking nervously at him.

“I have a few ground rules if we’re going to try this again.” Ai said. “First, i want you to find something silver, it has to be real silver. Do you still have that chain necklace my mother gave you for your birthday?” Sousuke nodded. “Good. Get it, and keep it with you when I feed.”

“Why?” Sousuke asked.

“Because, if I can’t stop myself again, you need to hit me with it. Pure silver can be used to repel a...vampire. It burns us, and it’ll be enough to make me stop what I’m doing, hopefully long enough to snap me out my thirst.” Ai said. Sousuke felt a little uneasy about the stress Ai put on the word ‘hopefully.’ But, this was for Ai’s benefit, he would do whatever it took to make sure Ai would be okay.

“Secondly: I don’t want to bite your neck, at least not till I know I can control myself. Any place will do, but it’ll be quickest if I can bite somewhere with a good vein.”

“Will my wrist work?”

“Yes, I think so.” Ai answered. “If that is where you prefer that’s fine with me.” He stopped to think for a minute before speaking again.

“Lastly: If at any point you feel uncomfortable or weak tell me. If I don’t stop, hit me with the silver without hesitation. I need you to promise me you’ll do that, Sou. If you’re afraid it’ll hurt me, don’t. So long as exposure isn’t prolonged, I should be fine.”

“Okay. I understand.” Sousuke said, but Ai wasn’t having it.

“I need your word Sousuke. Promise me you won’t hesitate, even though it’s me.” He stared hard into Sousuke’s eyes, unflinching.

“I promise I will, Ai. Don’t worry.” Sousuke reassured him, and Ai let out a nervous chuckle.

“That’s not really a realistic request right now, Sou. Now if you’re ready, go get that chain, and any other silver you can find, just in case.” Ai said, feeling his nervousness rising with each passing minute. Sousuke came back quickly, silver in hand. Just to be sure, Ai reached out to touch it, recoiling the moment his skin touched the metal. It felt like it was searing hot to the touch, yet Sousuke had no reaction.

His maker had at least taught him something, it seemed. Sousuke presented his other wrist to him without hesitation. Ai took his hand and looked up, meeting his gaze. Sousuke wore no expression, save for a small reassuring smile. He squeezed Ai’s hand in his own bigger one.

“I trust you, Aiichirou.” Sousuke said. “Now drink.” Ai took a deep breath, before letting his fangs out. Sousuke still wasn’t used to seeing them, or the seeing them change for that matter. They were the only things that looked different about Ai, and even then, most of the time they weren’t out and looked like any regular pair of canines. It was no wonder everyone thought vampires were fake, there was no real way to discern one unless they showed you.

Ai hovered over Sousuke’s wrist with his mouth, doubt and nervousness welling up inside him again. He kissed placed a light kiss on Sousuke's wrist and readied himself. Then, slowly, he bit down; Sousuke let out a soft moan as Ai’s teeth pierced him. It felt strangely good to be bitten, even though he didn’t quite understand why or how. Ai closed his eyes as he fed, relishing in that sweet taste again as his burning thirst immediately began to lessen.

Sousuke’s pulse weakened slightly, but not like it had before. Ai pulled off of him after about a minute, his hunger sated. He bit himself, rubbing his own blood over the bite on Sousuke’s wrist, the bite marks quickly closing up and fading. He’d done it, he head fed off of someone and kept in control of himself.

“See, I knew I could trust you.” Sousuke said. “I knew you could do it.”

“Are you feeling okay?” Ai asked.

“A little lightheaded, I suppose, but nothing major. Just takes some getting used to.” Sousuke admitted. It wasn't ideal, in Ai’s opinion, but nothing about this situation ever would be so long as he was the way he was. Ai didn't dwell on it, though, there was no point and nothing they could do that he knew of to change it. He was just eternally grateful to have someone who loved and trusted him to stand by him through all of this.

Sousuke wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close, Ai relished in the warmth in his skin that long since left his own. Resting on Sousuke, he thought about how lucky he was to have Sousuke to go be there for him.

He would never take that love for granted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed it
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated
> 
> Come talk to me @ clementizzle.tumblr.com


	14. Sweet Kiss (G) (Candy flavored kiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke takes Ai to his first carnival and shows him the full experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I vacillated between fluff and filth for this, but I eventually decided on fluff. I wanted them to have a nice carnival date complete with stuffed animal winning and literal sweet smooches.

Ai lead Sousuke through the crowds, a tight grip on his hand. He’d never seen been to a carnival like this before, Iwatobi had festivals and other events, but nothing that compared to the magnitude or tone of what he was experiencing now. There were huge rides, and games, and loud music. They’d been walking around for almost an hour now, but it all seemed so magnificent to him, standing in stark contrast to the celebrations he’d seen growing up in Japan.

To Sousuke, this kind of thing was nothing special. He hardly remembered his time in Japan, his family had moved to America when he was still young for work. He’d seen all of these things more times than he could remember, and he’d been to plenty of more impressive carnivals before. But even though the sights were old to him, watching his boyfriend experience all of it for the first time with such a sense of wonder, innocence, and genuine happiness made him feel happy too. Even as dragged him from place to place, he couldn’t even think to bring himself to complain, if it made Ai happy, he would let the boy drag him anywhere.

“Can we ride this?” Ai asked, pointing to a small ride that was like a mini roller coaster.

“I think that one’s meant for kids, Ai.” Sousuke said with a laugh. Ai looked at the line and sure enough the only people waiting were children.

“Oh…” Ai said, sounding a bit disheartened. Sousuke was quick to act.

“What about that one?” Sousuke asked, gesturing toward a big pirate ship on a pendulum with his head. Ai fell silent, and Sousuke had to keep himself from laughing a little when he saw the wide eyed look of fear and consideration on the younger boy’s face.

“Is that...safe?” Ai asked, watching as the boat began to swing back and forth higher and higher with each swing. He could feel his stomach drop just watching it. Sousuke nodded.

“It’s safe, I used to ride on those all the time when I was younger.” He said. Ai still looked a little doubtful. “We don’t have to ride it if you don’t want to, it was just a suggestion.” Ai shook his head.

“No...I’ll try it.” He said after a moment, putting on a brave face. “If I die, though, I’m going to haunt you.” He added. Thankfully, the line wasn’t too long, so they wouldn’t be stuck waiting forever. Sousuke noticed as they got closer though, that Ai got less and less chatty and more nervous looking. He put an arm around Ai’s shoulders, pulling him tight against his side.

“Don’t worry, Ai, there’s nothing to be worried about. I’ll be right there with you, and I’ll make sure nothing bad happens.” He said in an attempt to calm Ai down. It seemed to work, as Ai relaxed into his side and began talking again just as the ride came to a close. The people who had just ridden began to file off as the carnival staff directed more people on. 

Ai grabbed his hand tightly as they were ushered onto the ride, and he gently squeezed his hand back. Ai’s grip only tightened as their harnesses were lowered over them and the ride started to move. Once the ship began to swing in earnest he feel Ai tense up beside him, his eyes screwed tightly shut. Sousuke squeezed his hand to get his attention and mouthed “scream.” 

When he was a kid, screaming had always helped him keep from getting to tense or nervous on thrill rides, it kept him from bottling his fear up. Ai looked at him, confused, so Sousuke decided to show him rather than tell. He took in a deep breath, and yelled at the top of his lungs. Ai looked at him like he had two heads, but at least he didn’t look terrified anymore. Sousuke motioned for Ai to join him. Ai seemed a bit reluctant, but joined him regardless, and it seemed to relax him as well, Sousuke could swear he even saw a smile start to form before the ride was over.

The boat came to a slow stop, and they were ushered of and down the exit ramp. Ai was a little wobbly on his feet when they first stood up, but Sousuke kept him steady as the two walked off together.

“Now that wasn’t so bad was it?” Sousuke asked. Ai scoffed at him.

“That was terrifying!” He cried. “Did you have some kind of a death with as a kid?”

“Come on, I know at least a part of you enjoyed it, I saw you smiling.” Sousuke teased him as they walked.

“Only because hearing you scream like that was so funny!” Ai said. “I didn’t know your voice could go that high.”

“Oh,  _ you’re  _ going to make fun of me for how high my voice went? Yours went way higher!” Sousuke argued.

“Yeah but I’m not some big muscle giant.” Ai said.

“Would you prefer me to be less giant and muscled?” Sousuke asked. Ai pretended to mull it over for a moment.

“Hmm, I guess not. I like you just the way you are.” He said with smile. They walked around for a bit longer without much purpose. Ai would point to something and ask what it was, and Sousuke would explain it to him. They went on a few of the other rides that stayed close to the ground. At one point while they were walking, Ai stopped dead in his tracks without a word. Sousuke followed his eyes to a man working the Strongman game, who was enthusiastically shouting.

“Step right up folks and test your strength.  _ If  _ you are strong enough any one of these wonderful prizes will be yours!” He gestured to the stands beside the tower. Sousuke spotted a medium sized stuffed duck, and immediately understood.

“You want that duck, don’t you?” Sousuke asked, though he already knew the answer. Ai nodded and looked at him pleadingly.

“Please, Sousuke?” He asked sweetly, flashing his best puppydog eyes. Even if Sousuke wanted to say no to him, he didn’t think he would have been able to. He stepped up to the game, and handed the worker a few dollars. He grabbed the hammer, testing the weight of it in his hands. Then, he took it, and swung it as hard as he could down at the target. The puck went soaring up and hit the bell with a loud ring.

“And  _ which _ prize would you like to take home today, sir!” The carnival worker asked him in a dramatic voice. He looked to Ai, who pointed the big fuzzy duckling.

“As you wish and here you are!” The man said, grabbing one of the stuffed animals and handing it over to Ai, who gripped it tightly to his chest.

“Thank you so much, Sousuke!” Ai exclaimed, getting up on his tiptoe and placing a quick kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

“What would you like to do now?” Sousuke asked. Ai pondered the question for a moment.

“I’m actually a little tired, honestly.” Ai said. The day had been long and full of excitement, Sousuke wasn’t surprised that it was starting to get to him.

“That sounds good to me.” Sousuke said.

“Can we get some ice cream before we go, though?” Ai asked. “It’s hot and I’m a little hungry.”

“Of course.” Sousuke said. They found a stand on their way towards the exit gates. Sousuke ordered two scoops of plain chocolate, and Ai order a scoop strawberry and a scoop of cookie dough. They found a bench in the shade to sit on so that Ai could put his new stuffed animal down while he ate.

“How is it?” Sousuke asked as he took a lick of his own ice cream.

“Delicious!” Ai said, offering up his cone. “Do you want a taste?”

“Sure.” Sousuke said, leaning in past the cone and giving Ai a kiss. Ai was surprised for a moment, before snapping out of it and kissing Sousuke back. Sousuke could taste the strawberry and cream on Ai’s tongue before he pulled away.

“Tastes sweet, but with you that’s no surprise.” He said.

“Gross.” Ai groaned in mock disgust. The two of them finished their cones quickly before they melted, and made their out of the fairground and towards the parking lot. Ai took Sousuke’s hand as they walked.

“Thank you for taking me here today, Sousuke.” Ai said. “I really enjoyed it, even though you tried to kill me with that pirate ship ride.” 

“If I remember correctly you chose to ride it on your own, I merely suggested it as an option.” Sousuke pointed out, and Ai laughed.

“Regardless...thank you for everything. It was really nice.” Ai said, blushing a bit.

“Anytime, baby.” Sousuke said, and Ai turned even redder.

Sousuke really  _ was _ trying to kill him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope y'all enjoyed it.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Talk to me @ clementizzle.tumblr.com


	15. Birthrights and Love (T) (Fingertip Kisses)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FE:Fates AU. Sousuke, the son of the fire tribe chieftain, is sent on a diplomatic mission to build relations with the ice tribe of Nohr, and surpasses everyone's expectations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've wanted to do a fire tribe ice tribe fates!au for soutori for so long. My only regret in this is that I passed up maid/butler!Ai from the ice tribe. It pained me greatly, but I really wanted to make him a singer, even though it meant ignoring the double canon aesthetic. Hopefully I'll find a way to work it in to another fic later.
> 
> Also I'm sorry this is late but it is also almost twice as long as the rest so I hope you will forgive me.

“Father, I do not understand why I have to travel all the way to the village of the Ice Tribe, what point is there in it?” Sousuke complained.

“For too long we have sequestered ourselves from the rest of the world, Sousuke. If we are to grow as a tribe, we mustn’t allow ourselves to stagnate in time out of some misguided desire for seclusion. The rest of the world has begun to unify and work together, so too should we.” His father said. Sousuke still didn’t quite understand the point. Their people had always lived on their own, and it had worked for them. Why bother changing now?

“And why must _I_ go? Why can’t we send someone else?” Sousuke asked, annoyed.

“Surely you understand, my son, that the only person I can trust with a diplomatic cause such as this is you. You are the son of the chief, and the only one befitting such a task.” His father pointed out. “I also think you could benefit from seeing the world outside of our clan’s territory. It might give you a new perspective on the world.” Sousuke heavily doubted this, but his father’s word was law. Sousuke would do as his father said, even if he did so begrudgingly.

“Remember, Sousuke, you will be representing our village while you are there. Your behavior and your actions will reflect on all of us, whether they are positive or negative is up to you. But understand your actions weigh on us all.” His father urged. Sousuke resented that he was right. He wasn’t exactly adept at being gracious and sociable, his father always chided him for being too short and impatient with others. He would do his best though, for his father, and his people, he could do it.

* * *

 

Sousuke was starting to thing he could most definitely  _ not  _ do it. He thought Nohr was cold when he first crossed over the border, but this was insane. As his guide led him up the increasingly freezing and slippery path up a mountain, he didn’t even think he would survive the trip. Monsters and wild animals he could fight with his club, but the cold was another story. He had thought the coat he’d purchased in Windmire would be enough, but the chilling winds that ripped over the face of the mountain begged to differ. All this after having to venture through some dark, monster infested forest. He thought that the faceless would’ve been wiped out by now, but Nohr was beginning to show him many things existed in spite of the world around them.

Still, his father was right. He had not even reached his destination yet, but he had learned so much. The world was such a vast and diverse place, especially through the eyes of someone who had never strayed far from his home. It seemed foolish to him now to even think about ignoring it all. It was a truly humbling experience for someone who thought he knew it all. Once he'd left Fire Tribe territory, he had a hard time finding his way, even though he had a map and was only traveling the main roads. He met many helpful people on his trip, including the man who now served as his guide, without whom he would have never even gotten this far.

“How much further until we’ve reached the village of the Ice Tribe?” He asked through chattering teeth.

“Not much longer now.” The guide assured him. “Perhaps another hour if we keep pace.” That made Sousuke feel a bit better, at least.

“Thank you for being my guide.” He said, remembering his father’s words about being gracious. “I would never have found my way were it not for you.”

“Don’t mention it, I needed to make the journey for supplies anyway. Having someone with your skill in battle made my trip through the forest that much safer.” The guide said.

“Will you be alright on the journey back through?” Sousuke asked. The man could fight well, but the amount of Faceless in those woods made even him nervous. The man waved off his concern.

“I’ve made the trip alone many times over the years, and believe it or not there used to be far more of those monsters teeming in those swamps.” He said. Sousuke could hardly believe it to be true, but the man had no reason to lie to him. They continued up the path, Sousuke shivering the whole way up. How anyone could live in such a frigid and inhospitable wasteland was a mystery to him. He was almost starting to doubt their existence when buildings began to poke out through the hazy snowfall.

“Welcome to the village of the Ice Tribe.” His guide said, gesturing ahead.

Sousuke was taken aback by the beauty of it all. The buildings, though there not many of them were incredibly large. Built of pristinely shaped grey stone, they almost blended into the background except for the warm lights shining through the windows. In the center of the village was a frozen over lake, and in the center of that sat a giant crystalline ice sculpture. He had never seen anything that compared to it in his village, or his short travels, though it did remind him a bit of his tribe’s eternal flame. A symbol of their people and their culture. He and his guide were met at the gates of the village by the town guards, who were in no way dressed for the weather, in his opinion.

“What is your business with our village, travelers?” One of them asked. The guide spoke first.

“I am here to purchase and trade supplies.” The guard nodded and turned his attention to Sousuke.

“He is with you as well?” He asked. Sousuke shook his head.

“My name is Yamazaki Sousuke. My father is Yamazaki Hiroshi, the chieftain of the Fire tribe in Hoshido. I am here on behalf of my father in hopes of promoting relations between our people.” He said, repeating what he had practiced most of his trip.

“Oh! We are very sorry! We weren't sure when to expect you. Chief Masato will want to see you immediately.” The guard said, jumping into action and directing him to follow.

“Thank you again for all your help, sir.” Sousuke said to the guide before he was hurried off. “And have a safe trip back.”

“Thank you, and have a nice stay.” The guide called back.

It was time to meet his new hosts.

 

* * *

 

“Papa?” Ai called as he entered the throne room. “Your aide told me I was needed?” His father was talking to someone he didn't recognize. “Who is this?”

“Aiichirou, this is Yamazaki Sousuke: the son of the chieftain of Hoshido’s Fire Tribe. He’ll be staying with us for a while to discuss the future relationship between our tribes.” His father said. Ai vaguely remembered his father mentioning it a few weeks before, but he didn't know it was happening so soon.

“Please forgive me for my rudeness…” Ai froze, unsure of how to call him. He heard people from Hoshido had a different way of addressing themselves and each other. Thankfully, Sousuke stepped in to save him.

“Sousuke is fine.” He said, extending a hand. Ai shook it, and noticed he had a very strong grip. It was a bit intimidating if he was honest.

“It's nice to meet you, Aiichirou.” Sousuke said with a smile that made him seem far less intimidating, and even handsome in Ai’s opinion.

“It is nice to meet you too, Sousuke. I hope you enjoy your stay in our village.” Ai responded.

“I think I'm going to.” Sousuke said. His father cleared his throat.

“Anyway, Aiichirou, while he is here, Sousuke will be staying with you in your quarters. Please show him around the village and answer any questions he might have of you.” Ai nodded.

“Alright, Papa, I understand.” 

“Good. Please show him to your room, he must be exhausted from his long journey.” Said his father.

“Of course, Papa.” Ai said. He turned to Sousuke. “Please follow me.”

* * *

 

After the first few weeks the cold got a bit more bearable. The mountaintop was still frigid, and Sousuke couldn’t even dream of braving the cold without bundling up, but indoors he no longer felt the need for his jacket and long clothes. He had no idea how these people walked around in everyday clothing, least of all Aiichirou.

He had no idea how someone so small could step out into the cold wintry air in clothing so light and thin. He wore light silks of varying colors that all seemed to compliment him well, in contrast pale skin that seemed like it had never truly seen the sun with a beauty mark right under one of his eyes. If the cold, miserable weather was the lowpoint of his time there, Aiichirou was definitely the high point. He could be a bit awkward on occasion, but he was sweet and well meaning, and pretty cute on top of that. Sousuke was enamored with him the moment he laid eyes on him, to be honest.

He learned a lot from watching his new friend. Ai was a natural when it came to dealing with the people of the village. He was a compassionate ear to those who needed help, he saw no task too small for his attention. He carried himself with dignity enough to command their respect, but his naturally kind heart made them love him and devote themselves to him. Sousuke admired that about him, and wished he could do the same himself. Ai would make a great Chief someday, Sousuke was sure of it. He hoped that he might become the same for his own tribe.

He wrote his father often, keeping him up to date on the state of things. The talks with the chieftain were going well, much better than he’d expected. Nitori Masato seemed a good chief, his people all seemed to like and respect him, and he seemed to like Sousuke even though he’d only known him for a short while. He treated Sousuke with kindness and respect, like he was one of his own, and Sousuke appreciated it greatly. He couldn’t help but notice that Aiichirou always seemed to distance himself when his father was around. The only time they were all in the same room together was at mealtimes, otherwise Aiichirou would busy himself with some task or another. There was something about it all the felt a bit off, but he paid it no mind.

One evening a group of faceless wandered their way up to the village gates. There only a handful of them, but they were incredibly tough. Sousuke had been walking with Ai when they attacked, catching the guards by surprise. Sousuke was quick to act, rushing into the fray to help defend. He hadn’t practiced much, and he found fighting in the cold impacted his abilities more than expected. He was tiring quickly, and reinforcements had yet to arrive. He blocked a blow with his club, but the hit sent it flying into the snow out of reach. Things were not looking good for him at the moment.

Suddenly, a sweet sounding song filled his ears, and he could feel a second wind coming. He dove to the side, rolling in the snow and dodging a powerful swipe from one of the monsters. He grabbed his club, and was able to drive the monsters back. He turned to find the source of the song, only to find Ai there with him. The other’s arrived before he could ask him what had just happened.

“That was quite the performance, Sousuke!” Aiichirou’s father exclaimed, clapping him on the back. I had heard many of the Fire Tribe were excellent fighters, but it is another thing to see one of them in action. The faceless that make it up here are usually much stronger than average, and you single-handedly drove them off!” He tried to tell him that he hadn’t done it alone, that Ai had helped him keep going, but they were all too busy talking to listen. Sousuke watched as Ai slowly walked away from the rest of the crowd, disappearing into the distance.

When he got back to their room that night, Ai wasn’t there. He waited up for over an hour for Ai to return, but he didn’t. Sousuke got up from bed, and decided to go look for Ai. Sousuke shivered as he went outside, his outerwear was still wet from fighting in the snow, and the freezing night air and winds chilled him to the bone. He did his best to ignore it though, making sure Ai was okay was what mattered most to him

Most of the village had gone back to bed, the village was silent save the howling of the wind. No, wait, there was something else. A light song carried in with the wind that he almost missed completely. He recognized the song as the one Ai had sung earlier during the fight. If Sousuke wanted to find him, he would have to follow the singing to it’s source. His search took him to a small secluded building in the back of the village. As he got closer, he could make out the words.

_ “Sing with me a song of birthrights and love _

_ The light scatters to the skies above. _

_ Dawn breaks through the gloom _

_ White as a bone. _

_ Lost in thoughts all alone.” _  
  


It was a song that had grown in popularity since the war ended. It had even reached the Fire Tribe in their relative seclusion, to the point where Sousuke knew it well. Ai’s voice started to break as he sang, Sousuke heard him sniffle and realized he was crying. He slowly pushed open the door. Ai sat in front of a statue of a woman, lit in the warm light of a candle. Sousuke noticed a placard at the statue’s base.

 

**_“Nitori Fumiko, may she rest in peace.”_ **

 

Ai sniffled again, and wiped his face before turning to look at him. He smiled at Sousuke, but Sousuke could tell it was fake and forced which made his heart ache. He realized he was just standing there awkwardly.

“I, uh...I waited up for you but you never came back. I got worried so I came to look for you.” Sousuke said.

“I can take care of myself, Sousuke.” Ai snapped. “I don’t need you to worry about me.” Sousuke raised his hands in submission.

“I did not mean to offend, I just...I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You seemed upset before, and then you disappeared. I’m sorry if I upset you. I’ll leave you if that’s what you’d prefer.” Sousuke said. Ai ran a hand through his hair and shook his head.

“No. You’ve done nothing wrong. You’re right, I was upset...I still am, I suppose, but it was wrong of me to take my anger out on you. You’ve been nothing but kind to me, you deserve better than that.” Ai said. Sousuke moved and took a seat beside him.

“Would you like to talk about it?” Sousuke asked. Ai nodded.

“If I’m being honest, I suppose I lashed out at you out of jealousy.” Ai said after a moment. “You’re everything I am not. You’re big, and strong, and good in a fight. You can protect people…” He paused, considering his next words. “And my father adores you. You’re everything he always wanted in his son, everything I am not.”

“Ai, I’m sure that’s not true” Sousuke said.

“It’s okay, Sousuke.” Ai said, as if he was the one who needed comforting. “I know it is the truth, and I’ve come to accept it. I thought if I couldn’t be strong physically, I could at least be strong of character, like my mother was.” Ai added, running a hand over the base of the statue. “She always knew how to get things done to help others.”

“She sounds like she was a wonderful person.” Sousuke said.

“She was,” Ai said. “She really was. Some of the villagers tell me I remind them of her. She was a singer, like me. She taught me everything I know about how to aid others with my voice. I come here to sing to her when I’m feeling lost. It know it sounds foolish, but it’s the only thing I have left from her now.”

“That doesn’t sound foolish at all.” Sousuke said.

“I often wonder what she’d think of me now. It’s been so long...I hope she’d be proud of who I’ve become.” Ai admitted.

“If she was anything like you say, I know she would be, Aiichirou.” Sousuke assured him.

“That is very kind of you to say, Sousuke, thank you.” Ai said. “I just wish I could say the same for my father.”

“I’m sure he’s just as proud of you as she would be.” Sousuke said.

“My father values strength and capability in battle, and I possess neither. He looks at you and he sees a strong leader, when he looks at me most of the time it feels like he’s staring straight through me, as if I wasn’t even there.”

“Ai-”

“He loves me, I know that. But I will never be what he wants me to be, what he thinks I should be.”

“Well, if it means anything, I think you’re pretty damn great. You can be taught and trained to fight, that’s easy. But it is much harder to teach compassion, kindness, and authenticity to someone.” Sousuke said. “You showed me how important those traits were, If your father doesn’t see the value in such things, then make him see it as you did me.” Ai looked up at him surprised.

“Thank you, Sousuke.” Ai said, his face turning red. “It means a great deal to hear you say that.”

“I’m just being honest.” Sousuke said. “I think you’ll make a great leader someday. Your people would certainly be lucky to have you.” He added, and Ai believed he truly meant it.

“I think the same of you.” Ai said. There was silence between them for a moment, but neither of them felt the need to speak, they just enjoyed being in each other’s company. Outside the small memorial building, the wind whistled through the village, and suddenly Sousuke was very aware of the cold again. He did his best to keep from shivering, not wanting to make Ai worry, but it was no use, his body wouldn’t listen.

“Sousuke, you must be freezing!” Ai said looking him over with wide eyes. Growing up in the village, he was rarely ever bothered by the cold anymore, no one in the village was. “Look at you, you look like you’re half frozen to death! Why didn’t you say anything?!”

“I’ll be fine, Ai. It’s no big deal.” Sousuke said, waving him off with a shivering hand. It did very little to persuade Ai to believe him.

“Gods, your hands!” Ai exclaimed, taking them into his own. “They’re like ice!” Ai’s hands felt nice on his own, soft, smooth, and warm against calloused and cold. Sousuke  _ really  _ liked the feeling of Ai’s hands in his. Even after warmth took the place of the numbness, he still didn’t want to let go of them. Ai made no attempt to pull away, either. They looked at each other for a moment that felt like minutes. Sousuke could feel Ai’s pulse speed up even through his hands. Wordlessly they leaned in and kissed each other, weeks of unsaid words and feelings spilling out as Sousuke brought a hand behind Ai, pulling him in deeper, and Ai had no desire to fight it.

“I’ve wanted to do that for quite a while now.” Sousuke said quietly as they parted, touching his forehead to Ai’s. Ai let out a shaky breath.

“You took the words right out of my mouth.” Ai agreed. “What does this mean for us?” He asked.

“Do you want it to mean something?” Sousuke asked.

“Yes.” Ai replied. “Very much so.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Sousuke said, taking Ai’s hand and kissing his way up from his finger tips.

“Please, Aiichirou. Will you be mine?” He asked.

“It would be my honor.” Ai said. They kissed once more, every bit as passionate as their first.

“What are we going to tell our families?” He asked as they parted.

“We’ll tell them the truth.” Sousuke said. “But that can wait until the morning, for now, we should rest.” They walked back to their room hand in hand, it didn’t feel quite so cold out anymore. Ai crawled into his bed as he always did, but now he had Sousuke to join him. He found he fit perfectly into the curve of Sousuke’s body.

“We should’ve done this ages ago!” Sousuke said. “Even with all the blankets I’ve been freezing. I didn’t know someone so small could let off so much body heat.” He teased.

“I never thought someone so big would be so weak to the cold.” Ai laughed.

“I’d like to see how you deal with the heat in my village some day. We’ll see who’s laughing then.” Sousuke said.

“I’d like that.” Ai said. “To see your village.”

“Well then consider this your formal invitation.” Sousuke said. He nuzzled in closer to Ai.

“For now though, we should rest. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Come talk to me at clementizzle.tumblr.com


	16. Mix It Up (T) (Laughing Kiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke tries to teach Ai how to cook after the spaghetti incident. It goes about as well as you could expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look a direct continuation of an earlier chapter, some of these r connected!
> 
> My first thought for this prompt was a tickle war but lets be real when has a tickle war ever ended in kissing in my experience they usually end with hurt feelings and elbows to the nose and I couldn't authentically write such a terrible lie.
> 
> So, enjoy this thing!

“Sousuke, how much longer do I have to do this? My arm is getting tired!” Ai whined.

“You have to keep going until it looks completely smooth.” Sousuke said. “If you leave lumps in your batter you haven’t mixed it completely.” 

After Ai’s spaghetti debacle in the kitchen a few weeks ago, he had been begging Sousuke to teach him how to improve his cooking. He and Sousuke had been working through different recipes and styles of cooking whenever they had free nights together. Sousuke had showed him the basics first, eggs, rice, fish, and some basic sauces; but what Ai wanted to get to most was the baking. He was a lover of the sweeter side of food, and being able to make and produce his own sweets and baked goods sounded very appealing to him.

He didn’t think it would be so much work though. Cooking, he decided, was much more free than baking. There was much more room to improvise and test the water, with baking this wasn’t so. If you forgot a single ingredient, or put too much or too little of an ingredient in it could completely ruin the dish. He learned that the hard way when he forgot to add baking soda into his first cake, and it failed to rise completely. Sousuke was the type of teacher that allowed mistakes to happen so long as they weren’t catastrophic in order to teach a lesson.

“Okay, Ai. How do you think it looks?” Asked Sousuke. Ai looked down at the cake batter he just finished mixing.

“I think it looks smooth enough now.” Ai said. Sousuke ran a rubber spatula through the batter, folding it over itself to check. Ai was right, it was completely smooth.

“Great work! Now pour it into the baking dish and pop it into the oven, and we’ll get started on the sauce.” Sousuke directed. Ai did as he was tasked, making sure the dish sat in the center of the oven so it would bake evenly (another mistake he had made in his earlier attempts.)

“Now,” Sousuke said handing him a container of raspberries, “we’re going to make the raspberry sauce to go over it. Take these and mix them with a quarter cup of sugar and 2 tablespoons of orange juice in a saucepan, and heat it until it boils.” Ai nodded and did what he was told.

“While that heats up mix 2 tablespoons of cornstarch in with a cup of cold water.” He said. “Do you remember why it  _ needs _ to be cold water?”

“Because the cornstarch won’t dissolve properly in warm or hot water, and it’ll break once it’s heated up properly!” Ai answered.

“Good memory, babe.” Sousuke said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. “Now get mixing, and once it’s mixed pour it into the saucepan as well.” Once he did that, all there was to do was wait. Sousuke slid behind him, resting his chin on Ai’s head and bringing his arms around Ai’s waist in a tight hug.

“Sousuke, don’t distract me.” Ai said with a huff.

“Distract you from what? It’s not even boiling.” Sousuke muttered, bringing his mouth to Ai’s ear. “Besides, how do you expect me to do nothing when you’ve got on this cute little apron.” Sousuke teased, slipping his hands underneath the carefully tied apron. “Makes you look so domestic...I like it.” He punctuated the last bit with a roll of his hips that made Ai gasp, and maybe for a second think about how their countertops were the perfect height for Sousuke to just b- no. He took a deep breath to calm himself, he had a mission to do, even if the person leading it was the one sabotaging it.

“Not now, Sousuke. Busy.” Ai said. He didn’t want to say it. Sousuke let out a defeated sigh.

“You’re right, you’re right.” Admitted Sousuke, stepping back and readjusting himself. “When did you get so focused on this stuff?”

“You’re the one who told me to always focus and be attentive when cooking.” Ai deadpanned.

“And the Sousuke who is helping you learn to cook is delighted you’re taking that to heart.” Sousuke said. “But the Sousuke that who is your loving, needy boyfriend really wants to bend-”

“It’s boiling!” Ai said changing the subject. “Now what?”

“Turn the heat down and keep stirring it for about 5 minutes. It should thicken up as it cools down.” He said, getting the hint and dropping the previous topic. The sauce gradually thickened as he stirred and mixed it around, turning into more of a syrup after the 5 minutes was over. Sousuke grabbed their blender out of a high cupboard and plugged it in.

“Now you need to puree that, and then we’ll strain out the seeds and leftover skins, and then we’ll be done.” Sousuke said. Ai poured the raspberry syrupy substance into the blender, making sure to get as much of it in as possible.

“You said puree?” Ai asked, scanning the buttons and switches.

“Yes, now, the most important thing to remember when using a blender is to always-” He was interrupted when Ai pressed puree, sending the contents up in a huge splash of pink sticky syrup, splattering over the walls, counters, cupboards, and both of them as well. Ai stood frozen in shock, eyes wide as the now empty blender pureed nothing but air.

“...put the lid of before you start the blender.” Sousuke finished, a bit of syrup dripping from his brow. Ai still stood there dumbstruck by what just happened, his bangs blown back by the sheer force of the syrup’s launch. Sousuke did his best not to laugh, but he couldn’t help it, the look on Ai’s face was priceless. 

“That was...unexpected.” Ai said, slowly snapping out of his shock. He looked at Sousuke and brought a hand to his mouth as he turned bright red, and not because of the raspberries. For a moment, when his shoulders began to shake, Sousuke thought he was about to cry. He did his best to stop laughing so he could console him, but then Ai started to convulse with laughter himself.

“You look so ridiculous right now!” He said, desperately trying to catch his breath.

“You’re one to talk.” Sousuke wheezed. “You should see yourself right now, god Ai your hair.” Ai looked at himself in the dark reflection of the microwave glass and started laughing all over again. They laughed together, trying to regain their composure, and failing whenever they looked at each other. Eventually their laughter wound down enough for them to compose themselves.

“You’ve got a little something right here.” Sousuke said, touching Ai’s cheek. I’ll get it for you.” He swiped his finger over the sauce, sticking it in his mouth with a satisfied hum. “Tastes good.” Ai giggled, and moved in closer.

“Well, now I want a taste.” He said, brushing his lips against Sousuke’s. “You’re right, it was good.” Ai said. “I didn’t do half bad until I made it explode over our kitchen.”

“You insisted we paint the cupboard white, and then you go and paint them red instead.” Sousuke teased.

“In hindsight, white was not a great decision.” Ai admitted. “We should get it cleaned up before any of it sets, though.”

“Then we’ll need to get ourselves clean.” Sousuke pointed out. “Glad I wore old clothes today.”

“That’s what you get for making fun of my apron.” Ai said smugly.

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s get this cleaned up.”

The syrup ended up only lightly staining the bottom of the cupboards so it was barely noticeable, so they decided to leave them as they were. For years after, they would see the faded splotches of reddish pink and laugh together at the memory.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Come talk to me @ clementizzle.tumblr.com and tune in tomorrow for a crying kiss


	17. When I'm Gone (T) (Crying Kiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to be away from the one you love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have this
> 
> Enjoy

Ai sat, scanning through the massive crowd of people mulling around the baggage claim. It had been almost a month since he had seen Sousuke and person, with him and Rin off across the world winning medals for them. It was just as both of them had dreamed, and Ai was so proud of what Sousuke and Rin had accomplished, but a large part of him wished he could’ve seen them do it in person, instead of on tv or in videos on the internet. But such things just were not possible, with his own work schedule as a teacher not permitting that amount of time off.

He didn’t know why, but he felt nervous about seeing Sousuke again. They skyped as often as their schedules and time differences allowed, and they talked every day, but still he felt odd. Sousuke was well known now, a celebrity in his own right as an Olympic gold medalist, and though he knew it was irrational, Ai couldn’t help the feeling of fear settling in his gut. He didn’t seem to miss him much whenever they talked, he was as calm and stoic as he ever was. What if Sousuke decided he could do better now, and left Ai for somebody else. Ai’s logical mind told assured him that Sousuke loved him very much, and that would never happen, but the heavy feeling of self-doubt and dread in his stomach made him feel sick. He was snapped out of his little downward spiral by a smack on the back of the head.

“I leave you for 15 minutes to go get us drinks and I come back and you look like you just witnessed a murder.” Gou said, handing him his soda. “What’s up?”

“It’s nothing, really.” Ai said looking at the ground, but Gou didn’t buy it.

“You’re thinking stupid things and worrying again, aren’t you?” She asked, her face and tone flat. She took Ai’s silence as a yes. “I don’t know what it is exactly that you’re thinking in that head of yours,” Gou started “but Sousuke loves you more than anything. I’ve known that idiot since we were in elementary school, I know more about him than I could ever care to know, and I know that he is head over heels for you. I also know for a fact that he’s been missing you like crazy He won’t shut up about it.”

“Really?” Ai asked. “How do you know?”

“Because, Ai, he won’t stop complaining about it to my brother, who won’t stop complaining about it to me.” Gou said, taking a huge swig of her coffee. “He forgot the time difference a lot, Ai. A lot.”

“I’m so sorry.” Ai said, but he couldn’t help but chuckle a little.

“Thanks, but it’s not your fault they’re idiots.” Gou said. “Though, glad as I am to have cheered you up a bit, when you laugh after an apology it seems just a bit less sincere.” They both laughed, and Ai was feeling a lot better now. He and Gou talked, joked, and people watched as they waited. Then, off in the distance, he saw a familiar face grinning back at him. His heart started beating hard in his chest, as all words caught in his throat. He stood up making his way through the crowd as quickly as he could, getting more and more desperate to be in those now open arms the closer and closer he got. If there weren’t so many people around he was pretty sure he’d have broken into a full on sprint as he finally closed the distance that had been eating away at him for a month.

Skyping with Sousuke had helped a great deal, being able to see Sousuke in real time, even on a screen had been a lifesaver. But that was nothing whatsoever compared to the real thing, as Sousuke moved to meet him before finally wrapping his strong arms around the little lover he had missed so much, and tried so hard to win for. Feeling the warmth of Sousuke’s body enveloping him was so, so perfect, and everything Ai needed since they had been apart.

Ai was feeling so many things at once: Happy that Sousuke was back, proud that he’d done so well and accomplished one of his dreams, needy for his touch and for him in general. All of these things came bubbling up at once as he started to cry into Sousuke’s arms. Sousuke rubbed his back in slow soothing circles. He buried his face into Ai’s hair, breathing in the sweet, fruity smell of his shampoo that he hadn’t smelled in what seemed now like forever.

“Welcome home!” Ai sobbed into Sousuke’s chest. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, baby.” Sousuke whispered, holding him even tighter as if he might disappear. “I missed you so much.” They stood like that for a while, oblivious to the world around them, to everything that wasn’t each other. Ai pulled back, and looked up into Sousuke’s eyes. He was home, he was finally home. Sousuke wiped away a stray tear on Ai’s check, letting his hand rest gently on his face. Ai canted into the soft touch, his touch starved body relishing in having skin/skin contact after so long. Sousuke caressed Ai’s face, before he pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. A month’s worth of wishing and wanting flowed through them, Ai let out a quiet whine as Sousuke pulled away.

“I should probably get my luggage.” He said. “I can’t wait to be get home.” Gou and Rin were talking as Rin looked for his own luggage. Once all their luggage was accounted for, the four of them made their way to Gou’s car, throwing their suitcases in the trunk. Rin sat in the front so he and his sister could talk, leaving Ai and Sousuke in the back, not that they had any complaints about it.

Sousuke had a firm grip on Ai’s hand, squeezing it every so often just to remind himself that they were together again. He was happy to have had the opportunity to compete in the olympics, and incredibly proud to have gotten his medals. When he was younger that was all he wanted in life, it was what he trained from childhood to do. But when he finally did it didn’t feel like he expected at all. Something was missing, and he knew exactly what, or rather who it was.

“How did you like Rio?” Ai asked as he laid against Sousuke’s side.

“It was really beautiful!” Sousuke said. “The beaches and the ocean were so beautiful, I’d love to go back some day.” He paused. “Together.” Ai smiled.

“I think I’d like that very much. Ai said, leaning into Sousuke's shoulder.”

 

_"We could use a vacation together."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. (The title makes it seem much sadder than it actually is)
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> come talk to me @ clementizzle.tumblr.com
> 
> there's definitely no foreshadowing at the end nope


	18. Say Something (G) (First kiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai has like Sousuke for a while and has always wanted to tell him, but has been too afraid to. Now it's Sousuke's graduation day and he's afraid he's out of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried hard to think of another first kiss fic bc i already did a high school first kiss fic for this challenge, but here is this more canon compliant version.

Aiichirou examined himself in the mirror, adjusting the collar of his uniform carefully. Today, Sousuke, Rin, and the other upperclassmen were graduating, and he wanted to look good out of respect for them. Though, deep inside he knew that wasn’t the  _ only  _ reason he wanted to look good. He really wanted to look good for Sousuke in particular, though he would never admit it.

His crush on Sousuke had come out of nowhere, not even he expected it. After spending most of his first year trying to deal with and get over unrequited feelings from Rin, he had sworn to himself he would never let it happen again. Then Sousuke showed up, all tall, with strong arms and a smile that didn’t seem real or fair at all and just like that he was back down the same path again.

He thought it would be over quickly, he’d gone through this before and knew that his new crush would never pan out. Plus, it seemed like Sousuke was barely interested in being friends with him, let alone anything romantic. He knew this, and yet his heart refused to listen to him. Then one night when Sousuke showed up during one of his secret training sessions and offered him help in private his heart as well as his mind started coming up with scenario after scenario of how they would get together.

But nothing ever came of it, Sousuke treated him with kindness and respect like a true friend, but that was all he was and would ever be to Sousuke: a friend. He’d contemplated telling Sousuke dozens of times, but could never bring himself to do it. Even today he had thought of doing it, asking Sousuke for his second button and let his feelings be known. But he didn’t dare, too afraid of ruining what friendship they had built up. He shook those thoughts from his head, they would only serve to make him sadder and he wouldn't let himself be a downer on what was supposed to be a happy day. No use getting upset over what would never be. Still, he reached for a powder blue tie Sousuke once told him brought out the color of his eyes.

Momo popped out of their bathroom a few minutes later, just needing to put some finishing touches himself. Once he was done, they set off for the school gym. Ai gave one last long look at Rin and Sousuke’s room, though he knew it was now mostly empty. Their families had already been through to collect the majority of their personal belongings.

“Come on,  _ captain _ . We don't want to be late!” Momo called from the end of the hall, waving him on. Ai nodded and quickly followed after.

The gym at Samezuka Academy was packed full of people, which was saying something given its size. Row after row of chairs dotted the floor, and the bleachers were pulled out to accommodate the sheer number of various family members, friends, and classmates who showed up to support the graduating class. Ai and Momo were quick to find a seat with the rest of the swim club. Ai did his best to be bright and cheerful while everyone talked about Sousuke and Rin leaving after today. He could do this.

An announcement was made that the ceremony was about to start, and shortly after the third years began to walk in two by two behind their homeroom teachers. Ai and the rest of the swim team clapped especially loud as Sousuke and Rin walked by, both of them turned and shot them a smile. Ai could’ve sworn that Sousuke looked at him as he did, even giving him a wink. His heart sped up in his chest, even if it was simply wishful thinking. The third years stopped in front of their seats, waiting until they all filed in.

The whole event went by relatively quickly. Once they all had found their spots, the band began playing the national anthem in order to truly begin the ceremony. After the music came to an end, the principal came out on the stage to welcome everybody as another teacher brought out the diplomas. One by one the students were called up by their homeroom teachers in alphabetical order. The whole team cheered when Rin and Sousuke went up and got their diplomas.

Ai didn’t feel much like cheering, though. Watching Rin and Sousuke go up their diplomas made it all feel more real. After today, they would go off and go on to bigger and better things. Rin would go back to Australia, he and Haru already had a trip planned. Sousuke was planning to attend university in Tokyo, and it made Ai sad to think of the fact that this was the end of their team as they knew it. Sousuke and Rin promised they would visit at some point, but it was easier to say than it was to do.

After the diplomas came the speeches, the principal started them all off, followed by other school officials and the class president. Then, as quickly as the ceremony began, it was over. The graduates all stood and were led out of the gym by their teachers, and the rest of the attendees soon followed. Ai and the rest of the team searched for Sousuke and Rin, who were chatting with Gou.

“CONGRATULATIONS YOU TWO!” Momo yelled, throwing himself at them, giving them as big a hug as he could. The rest of the team followed suit, and Ai relished in the moment Sousuke hugged him, knowing that it would very likely never happen again. He was also happy to see Sousuke still had his second button, even if he was too afraid to ask for it, he was glad someone else hadn’t. Or even worse, that Sousuke had offered it to somebody else. He knew it was petty and pointless, but it still brought him a small sense of joy, silver linings in a sad situation. Sousuke fiddled with the button, and Ai realized he had been staring at it for a while and quickly averted his eyes.

“I hate to leave now,” Sousuke said, “but there’s something I have to do before I go.” He said his goodbyes to everybody, and was on his way. Ai watched him disappear into the crowd, and then he was gone. Shortly after, the rest of Rin’s family came up to talk to him, and the team decided to give them some space, wishing him goodbye and good luck as well.

“Is anyone else up to go out for lunch?” Takuya asked giving his belly a rub. “I’m starving!”

“Me too!” Momo exclaimed. “What about you, Ai?” Honestly, he wasn’t feeling very hungry at all, and he didn’t really want to be around other people right now.

“I don’t feel well.” Ai lied, not wanting to hurt feelings. “I think I’m just going to go back to the room and rest for a bit. But you guys have fun!” Ai watched as they left too, and then slowly made his way back towards the dormitories. Tomorrow, life would go on, he would still have classes, he would swim even though the season was over, only Sousuke and Rin wouldn’t be there anymore.

He thought not telling Sousuke how he felt was the best route to take, but now that Sousuke was gone, all he felt was regret. He hoped that maybe with time and separation that his feelings would lessen, and he could move on easily. But as it stood, that didn’t seem the most likely possibility, and he would have to deal with that for his inaction.

When he arrived at his dorm, he found that the door was unlocked, which was strange because he was sure he had locked the door behind him as he always did when he left with Momo that morning. He pushed the door open slowly, and was confused by what he saw. Sitting on his bunk was Sousuke, who looked up from his phone as Ai entered the room. Ai noticed his second button was now gone, and that realization cut through him like a knife.

“Sousuke? What are you doing here?” Ai asked, trying to keep his tone calm. “I thought you said you had something to do.”

“I do.” Sousuke said as he stood up. “Something I’ve wanted to do for a while now, but I never had the words to do it.” He walked closer to Ai, and extended a hand out offering him something. Ai’s heart started pumping in his chest as Sousuke dropped a button into his hand.

“If you don’t accept it, that’s fine.” Sousuke said quickly. “I just...couldn’t bring myself to leave without at least trying.” Ai stood in a state of shock, trying to process what was going on. Sousuke...had given  _ him  _ his second button, which meant that Sousuke…

“YOU LIKE ME?” Ai blurted out, dumbstruck. Sousuke laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

“That is what giving someone your second button traditionally means, yes. I’m sorry if it’s presumptuous.” Ai shook his head, he felt like he was going to cry. “Do you accept?” Sousuke asked. “I know long distance is hard but, I’ll only be an hour or two away, and I’m willing to put the extra effort into it if you-” Ai surged forward and hugged him.

“Of course, Sousuke, yes!” He cried. “I don’t care about distance, we’ll make it work.” It would be hard, he knew that, but he was sure they could make it work. It was at least worth the try. Sousuke brought his arms down around Ai’s waist, and Ai loved the feeling of Sousuke’s hands on him already.

“Can I kiss you?” Sousuke asked. Ai blushed and nodded. He was nervous, he had never actually kissed anybody before, but he trusted Sousuke and knew what he wanted. Sousuke kissed him slowly and carefully, not wanting to rush anything or make Ai uncomfortable. His hands roamed up and down Ai’s back. Sousuke smiled as they parted.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long now, but it was worth the wait.” Ai couldn’t have agreed more.

“You know, Momo won’t be back for a while still…” Ai trailed off. “Maybe we won’t have to wait so long for a second kiss?”

“I think you might be right about that.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this
> 
> I really like second button fics dont judge me
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated
> 
> Come talk to me @ clementizzle.tumblr.com


	19. I'm Yours (E) (ABO) (Neck Kiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke is an alpha noble whose rut is upon him, and he needs companionship. He's heard his father's men talk about a discreet place one can go to relieve themselves, and decides to check it out for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to this monstrosity. I actually?? Really like how this turned out?? It's kind of a lot, but I really wanna make more out of this at some point, so there's a bit of set up at the end for that.
> 
> Enjoy some abo smut and world building

The main hall of the brothel was not exactly what Sousuke had expected. When his father had talked about such places in their city, he talked as if they were run down, slums for men and women to frequent who had a little coin, a little time, and not enough companionship. The lavishly decorated, warmly lit halls stood in stark contrast to all of his preconceptions. The smell of sweet perfumes wafted in the air, a pleasant welcoming aroma masking the scents of those who worked the brothel well. It smelled of neither alpha nor omega, but Sousuke guessed it would be pleasing to both and repellant to neither. An alpha man in fine, yet revealing silk garments approached him.

“Welcome to the Blooming Orchid.” He said sultry voice, “Are you here to partake in our wares, or are you just looking.” Sousuke wasn’t really even sure himself, honestly. The man sensed his hesitation, and acted.

“You seem to be conflicted, perhaps a showing of some of my workers will help you decide. I assume by your size and stature you are an alpha?” He asked. Sousuke nodded wordlessly. “So then, shall I call in some of my omegas? Unless you prefer...stronger companionship?” Sousuke shook his head.

“Show me the omegas, please.” The man smiled.

“Certainly, right this way.” He led Sousuke through a small door on the left of the hall and through a few winding corridors. The further they walked, the sweeter the smell in the air around them got. He pushed open one more door which opened into a small, lavishly designed room. 6 omegas male and female alike quickly formed into a line, all dressed in more revealing clothes than the man had on, which was saying something.

“Feel free to look them over, and take in their scents.” He said. “But do not touch them without permission, and without payment.” He added harshly. Sousuke looked them all over. All of them were pretty in their own way. A blond male omega looked up at him with a wink. He had a cute face, all made up, but he wasn’t really Sousuke’s type, too rambunctious. A brunette female was next in line, she stood tall and proud, and Sousuke respected that. However, women weren’t exactly his preference either. Sousuke stopped in front of the next one.

 

Another male, this one with pale silver hair, and even paler skin that almost looked translucent in the light. He too carried himself with confidence, but Sousuke could see inside that there was a softness to him as well. Under his right eye was a small beauty mark that stood in beautiful contrast to the lightness of his skin. But what really drew in Sousuke was his scent.

 

Light like spring air when it first touched the senses, but underneath that was a saccharine sweetness, soft and welcoming instead of overpowering. It reminded Sousuke of the smell of honey and vanilla rising from a baking oven in his kitchen when he was young. Even over the perfumes, his scent was pleasant and intoxicating, it made Sousuke’s mouth water. He couldn’t take his attention off of this omega.

“You appear to have made a choice,” the man said, and Sousuke nodded once more, “and a wise one at that. Aiichirou is actually our newest courtesan to have finished their training. He has seen no use aside from the  tools he trained with. It is not often one gets to claim a first in this business.” He waved his hands, and the rest of the omegas made their way out of their room. Sousuke hardly paid their leave any mind, too focused on this omega, on Aiichirou, to care. The man cleared his throat.

“Now, for payment: fifty silver pieces will get you two hours, one gold piece will get you the entirety of the night. I assume by your finery that it won’t be a problem?”

“Not at all.” Sousuke said, digging a hand into his pocket and pulled out a fifty piece and dropped it into his outstretched hand without a second thought. He would gladly have spent the gold for the whole night, but he couldn’t spare the whole night tonight, he had things to attend to in the morning; he couldn’t spend the night in a whorehouse.

“Excellent. The room is yours to use for two hours. He’s clean, and he’s not in heart, so you may enjoy yourselves however you may choose.” He said, heading for the door himself. He stopped in the entryway, and turned. “One more thing: I know how you alphas can be, but be sure you control yourself. Do not hurt him, and do not claim him.” He said, his voice sharp as a dagger. “Hurt my charge, and I don’t care who you are, nor how high your station, I will make sure you regret it.” Sousuke had no issues believing him.

“You have nothing to worry about from me.” He said.

“Good, I’m glad to hear it. So long as it’s true, you have nothing to worry about either.” With that, he left the room and closed the door behind him. He turned his attention back to the beautiful omega in front of him. He had already begun to disrobe, but Sousuke stopped him with a wave of his hand. Aiichirou looked at him, confusion written all over his face.

“I’m sorry.” Ai said, fixing his clothes. “I assumed you wanted to fuck.” It was strange to hear that kind of language come from such a small, innocent person. But then again, Sousuke had to remember where exactly they were. He might look innocent, but the business he worked in sure wasn’t.

“Not yet.” Sousuke said. “I see no reason to rush it. We have plenty of time for that later. For now I would like to get to know you a bit more, if you don’t mind?” He took a seat on one of the beds in the room, patting a spot next to him for the omega to sit. Aiichirou looked even more confused now.

“You want to...get to know me?” He asked slowly.

“Is that a problem?” Sousuke asked. Ai shook his head quickly.

“Oh, no. Just unexpected is all. I was told most male alphas tend to be very…impatient. Especially alphas on the cusp of a rut.” Aiichirou said.

“That obvious?” Sousuke asked. Ai grinned.

“You alphas aren’t the only ones with a strong sense of smell. Now, what would you like to know?” He said, sitting next to the alpha. Sousuke thought for a moment.

“Do you do this by choice?” Sousuke asked. “Or were you forced to?”

“Ah, well, I suppose you could say I was forced into the choice out of necessity. Work is scarce for omegas in most trades, so many of us turn to work like this.”

“That’s awful, I’m sorry.” Sousuke said, but Ai waved him off.

“Don’t be. It isn’t ideal, but our lady treats us well, and keeps us fed. In return, we offer what we can give for her. It’s better than living on the streets, where you’re vulnerable _and_ alone.” Ai said. Sousuke supposed it made sense in that way.

“Is Aiichirou your real name?” Sousuke asked. The omega laughed, the sound was light and musical, and Sousuke loved it.

“Yes, Aiichirou is my real name. One of the few things my parents ever gave to me. Most people just call me Ai, though, you may too if you’d like. The others think it’s quite fitting.” Now Sousuke chuckled. Ai scooted closer to him, placing a hand on his arm. That small touch alone sent Sousuke’s brain into overdrive.

“What about you?” Ai asked.

“About me?”

“I assume you have a name?” Ai said. “Or should I just refer to you as ‘alpha’ all night?”

“Sousuke.” The alpha rumbled. “My name is Sousuke.”

“A good name.” Ai said. “Strong. Did your parents name you after our dear crown prince in hopes you would be like him?” Sousuke shrugged.

“I don’t know, I’ve never asked. Would that be so bad though? To be like him?” Ai laughed again, and it made Sousuke’s heart flutter.

“Well, I hear if you ask almost anyone of noble standing they would say so. “The idealistic, naive prince who would bring peace instead of expansion.” Ai said.

“And you?” Sousuke asked.

“Hm?”

“You said what they think, but what do you think?” Sousuke repeated. Ai took a moment to consider his words before answering.

“Well, if half of the things those nobles complain about him are true, I think he sounds pretty decent.  I don’t see why they throw ‘idealistic’ at him like it’s an insult, I think it’s good of him. Those who complain about him are mainly the ones who never have to lift a hand in the wars they start, they throw gold and people at their problems rather than try to actually solve them or spare a moment to think of the consequences.” Ai said. “If the prince wants to try change that, he’s alright in my book.” Ai said.

“Now,” The omega’s hand on his arm slowly slid down, coming to rest on his upper thigh, “do you have any other questions? Or shall we move on to the main event?” He asked, his voice low and heated, his scent now heady and full of lust pheromones.

“Just one.” Sousuke groaned. “How would you like to do this?” Another sweet laugh from the omega.

“You truly are a strange one.” Ai said. He swung a leg over Sousuke’s so he was sitting in the alphas lap. He could feel the hardness of alpha cock rub up against him. “Let me put it this way, _Sousuke_.” He practically purred the name into his ear, Sousuke could feel goosebumps all over his skin. “Tonight I’m yours to do with as you please.” He ground his hips against the alpha, feeling that impressive bulge against his ass once more.

“ _So do with me as you please.”_ Ai moaned heavy into his ear. “ _I can take it.”_

 

And then Sousuke was done for.

 

The alpha surged forward, his hands roaming Ai’s body. The omega’s skin was so soft to the touch, and if Sousuke weren’t going into a rut, he’d briefly consider sliding his cock between the Ai’s pretty little thighs and fucking them until his came all over him. But he needed to knot, and the omega’s thighs wouldn’t be enough to stimulate the tie. Another time, perhaps.

 

The alpha made quick work of his own clothes, sliding out of his pants letting them fall without a care. Ai quickly undid the buttons on Sousuke’s shirt and the alpha quickly shrugged that off too. It was much easier to remove Ai’s clothing than it looked, the silk coming undone at the slightest pull of the bindings and falling gently to the floor. Sousuke took a moment to enjoy the pretty white lace underwear Ai had on, he’d seen things comparable in the shops in the noble quarter, but none looked as beautiful as these did on Aiichirou now. But, beautiful as they were, they were in the way, and he had a time limit, he made quick work of them as well.

 

He looked over Ai’s now naked body, and his mouth watered. The omega’s smooth, hairless skin on his arms chest and legs was offset by a small patch of grey pubic hair above his hard cock. This was his first time seeing a male omega in this state of undress, and he was mesmerised. The sweet smell of Ai’s slick didn’t help that, either; that delicious honey and vanilla scent was amplified in the liquid now dripping from the omegas thighs.

“Do you trust me?” Sousuke asked, and Ai nodded.

“Good.” Sousuke hoisted the omega up into the air, both hands on his back to stabilize him as he straddled his shoulders. Ai let out a loud moan as he felt Sousuke’s tongue flick over his entrance, lapping up some of the slick that was leaking with greater and greater urgency. Sousuke had heard other alphas talk about getting “drunk” off of an omega’s slick, but he had never understood until now. It was like he had found the nectar of the gods between Aiichirou’s spread legs, and a large part of him never wanted to stop.

 

Ai writhed in pleasure, secure in the grip of the alpha now below him. He had at first been a bit frightened, he’d admit, to be lifted up into the air as he was. But the feeling of Sousuke’s tongue on him, and the alpha’s strong, possessive grip on him quickly chased away any frightened thoughts. Sousuke held him steady as he ate him out like he was featherlight in his grasp, and being handled in such a dominant way touched something primal within him. He was at this alpha’s mercy, but he had no qualms about it now. There was no aggression in his dominant actions, only passion and focus.

 

As much as Sousuke would’ve loved to keep eating Ai out as he was, the tent in his pants was now getting more than a little uncomfortable. The smell of aroused omega brought on his rut in full force, and if he waited much longer whatever semblance of control he had would come crashing down. Carefully, he lowered the panting omega back down to solid ground. He watched Ai intently as the omega deftly worked the button of his pants loose, and pulled them down. He felt a sting of pride in his chest as his cock popped free, as the look on Ai’s face went from surprise, to appreciation, to hunger. It certainly did nothing to hurt his ego.

 

Ai’s mouth watered. He had seen many of the other alphas at the orchid naked before, even patrons of the house during his training. He knew alphas, males in particular, tended to be very well endowed, but he’d never seen anyone quite as well off as the man laid out before him. Sousuke was positively massive, and that was without the knot. Even though a part of him was nervous at taking something so large, another more primal part of him knew he wanted it. Knew that he hungered for it.

“Like what you see?” Sousuke asked, his voice confident bordering on cocky. Ai was too far gone at this point to come up with some witty line to tease him, so he was candid.

“Very much.” Ai said, his eyes lidded in lust. Sousuke ran a hand down over his cock, giving it a few strokes.

“Come prove it, then.” He said, and Ai wasted no time in doing so. He leaned in, and licked a long stripe up the alpha’s cock, from his heavy balls to the red tip of his cock. That act alone sent a shudder up Sousuke’s spine, making his toes and fingers curl involuntarily. Ai was very skilled with his mouth, Sousuke had to admit that. The omega bobbed expertly on his cock, and Sousuke could tell he had been well trained by his work.

 

But even his training had its limits, he was still new to the real thing after all, and Sousuke was well aware that he was bigger than most. Ai tried valiantly to reach the thick patch of hair at the base, but even with his practice he couldn’t take the whole of Sousuke’s cock into his mouth, instead he used his hands and jerked what his mouth couldn’t reach. He could see the early signs of the alpha’s knot beginning to form. With one hand stroking Sousuke’s cock, he brought another down to play with his heavy hanging balls. Ai could tell he was sensitive there, he immediately jumped at the touch and let out a breathy moan. He’d have to remember that.

 

A short while after, Sousuke pulled him off his cock. He had come close to the edge just from Ai’s skilled hands and mouth, and the temptation was strong. He resisted the urge, though, he had much bigger plans.

“Lay down on your stomach and push your hips up.” He all but ordered. Ai did as he was told, he could feel Sousuke’s large hands on his ass before a finger teased his entrance, making his legs quiver at the touch. Then, Sousuke slipped a single large finger up to the knuckle, and it wasn’t long before he added a second, and then a third. He wanted to prepare Ai as best he could, not wanting to hurt him during his rut. Ai moaned, high and breathy as Sousuke worked his fingers around inside of him. Once he was satisfied with his work, he pulled his fingers out and flipped Ai over so he was laying on his back.

“I want to see you as I take you.” He muttered, lining his cock up to Ai’s entrance.

“ _Show me what you look like when you come undone.”_ He pushed in with a moan, and Ai gasped at the feeling of something so large pushing into him. He glad for Sousuke’s tongue and fingers, he didn’t think he would’ve been able to take it as easily without them, even with the amount of slick he’d produced. The burn of Sousuke’s cock inside of him went deeper in deeper as he pushed in farther. He felt Sousuke’s hips flush against his ass, the alpha’s hands found their way there as well squeezing Ai tightly.

“Are you ready?” Sousuke groaned, he seemed to barely be holding himself back.

“ _Fuck me, alpha.”_ Ai moaned. Sousuke pulled out before snapping his hips forward, burying himself in that perfect, tight heat again. His rut had him thrusting powerfully, if a little clumsy. He bucked his hips into Ai with urgency, but without rhythm. Ai didn’t mind at all, though, the alpha’s powerful thrusts left him reeling and wanting more. Each time that cock pushed into him it rubbed against his sweet spot, sending jolts of pleasure throughout his whole body. He reached up and pulled Sousuke’s head down so they were face to face.

Looking into his eyes, he could tell Sousuke was gone, lost to his rut, and the pleasure. He whispered filth into Ai’s ear, broken and barely coherent as he pounded into him.

“So- ah- so fucking good for me. Perfect. Made for this. _Made for me.”_ Sousuke moaned, and it made Ai blush, which was not an easy feat due to his profession. He knew it was meaningless talk, Sousuke may have been his first customer but he wasn’t naive to their situation. At the end of their time, Sousuke would leave, and he would stay until the next customer desired him. There was a chance Sousuke would come back, he supposed, many of the others had their regulars, but even then it would still be empty, a transaction.

 

But this was what he’d signed up for, wasn’t it. No use in getting down about it now, no use getting attached to his first.

“Harder!” He begged, wanting something, anything to distract him from his current train of thought. Sousuke, however gone he was seemed complied, pounding into him with all he had, each roll of his hips punctuated by his heavy balls slapping against Ai’s pretty, perfect ass. It was enough to make Ai forget his thoughts, for now at least.

 

Sousuke wasn’t going to last much longer, his knot was starting to grow in earnest, if he was going to tie, he would have to do it soon. He abandoned his long, quick thrusts, focusing on shorter, more powerful thrusts to push that knot where it belonged. His mouth ghosted over Ai’s scent gland in the juncture of his neck. His body was screaming at him to bite, and claim the omega as his own. He nibbled at the sensitive spot, making Ai cry out in pleasure.

 

In the back of his mind, though, a small part of him remembered where he was, remembered Ai was not _his_ to claim at all. Despite his instincts screaming at him to do it, he didn’t mark him with a claim. Instead, he kissed and nibbled up and down the omega’s neck, drawing whines and moans from his sweet lips. Finally, he couldn’t wait any longer. With one last powerful thrust, Sousuke’s knot popped inside that tight heat, and released hot and heavy inside of Ai.

The combination of Sousuke’s knot pushing inside of him, keeping constant pressure on his poor abused prostate, and the feeling of the alpha releasing inside of him pushed Ai over the edge as well. He came with a cry, painting his chest with his own sterile seed as he convulsed and tightened on the knot buried inside of him, milking another spurt of Sousuke’s hot cum out of him. Sousuke collapsed down beside him, spent for the moment and back to his senses. He pulled Ai tightly to his chest, nuzzling into back of the omega’s neck, breathing in his scent again. He may not have claimed Ai with a bite, but anyone who came near Ai would smell his scent on him for a while, a thought that made him more than a little happy.

 

The two laid together for a while, cuddling and catching their breath. Before he knew it, there was a knock at the door, his time with Ai was over. He tore himself away out of bed, and started to get dressed. He looked back at Ai, who moved to sit up, the blankets pulled up to his chest.

“Do you have to go?” He asked quietly, not making eye contact.

 

He briefly entertained the idea of paying the rest of the gold so he could have the rest of the night, he had more than enough to do so. He shook the idea from his head, he knew there was a time limit, and there was no point in entertaining the thought of staying. Even if at this moment there was nothing more he would like to do than curl up and nod off to sleep with Ai in his arms. He hated the idea that someone else might get that chance when he couldn’t.

“I do. I’m sorry.” He replied. “I’ll be back though. Soon, I promise.” He noticed the corner of Ai’s lips quirk slightly upward. He leaned back over the bed and placed a light kiss on the omega’s lips. Another knock at the door.

“Until next time.” Sousuke said.

“Until next time.” Ai repeated. Then Sousuke turned, and left, leaving Ai with only memories. The head-man was waiting outside the room when Sousuke exited.

“I trust you enjoyed yourselves.” He said.

“Very much so.” Sousuke said. “I wish I could’ve stayed the whole night.”

“Duty calls you, I’m sure. It calls all of us, even him.” She said, looking at the door. That thought made his stomach turn, he didn’t want to think of Ai with someone else as was his duty.

“Could...could I pay for the rest of the evening? Even if I’m not here?” Sousuke asked. The man shrugged.

“Its your money, who am I to tell you how to spend it.” She said. Sousuke quickly gave her another 50 silver without a second thought, he deposited it all into a small sack.

“Thank you.” Sousuke said. “I just-” He stopped him.

“You don’t need to explain.” He said. “It is rather common in this business for patrons to quickly find themselves attached. It is in our natures, after all.” He said. He was right, too. He was attached, a few short hours in bed with Ai and Sousuke was already possessive over him.

“Is there any way I can purchase exclusivity?” Sousuke, he’d heard of places that allowed for that. For the first time, the man showed signs of genuine surprise.

“I suppose, though it would be expensive to say the least.” He said, his brow quirked.

“Name the price. I’m willing.” Sousuke said without a moment of hesitation.

“30 gold a month.” He said plainly. “The regular price per day, though I will have to check with Ai to make sure he agrees to it as well.”

“I’ll have the first 3 months for you by tomorrow.” Sousuke said.

“Then I will eagerly await your return.” He said with a smile. Sousuke gave her a quick nod, and went on his way home. The man watched him go, genuinely surprised at his dedication, before entering the room. Ai was just starting to pull his clothes back on getting presentable.

“So, how was your first customer?” He asked Ai. Immediately the omega’s face softened.

“Strange, but not in a bad way. He was not what I expected when I first saw him. I thought he might be mean, or cruel by the way he looked, but he was actually rather sweet.” Ai gushed. Sugimoto nodded.

“So you liked him?” He asked.

“I honestly wish he didn’t have to leave, I wouldn’t have minded spending the night with him.” Ai admitted. Sugimoto saw no reason to beat around the bush.

“He requested exclusivity with you, would you like that?” Ai looked taken aback.

“He...he did that?” He asked. “What did you say?”

“I told him I would need to run it by you. It is your choice after all. The house makes money regardless of your choice, I don’t see why I should deny him if you both wish it.” Sugimoto said. “Do you?”

“Yes.” Ai said quickly. He liked Sousuke a great deal. The alpha seemed genuinely kind, and he treated him well. Not all were like that, and it was rare to be able to guarantee a partner would be. It was an easy decision to make.

“Very well, you will be removed from the regular rotation.” Sugimoto said. “Now,” He went over to a trunk in the corner of the room and pulled out a pair of daggers “I have a job of a different kind for you. A corrupt clergyman has been stealing from the donation box for the poor, and someone has paid to make sure he doesn’t do so again. Since you’re the only one free…” He trailed off. Ai sighed, and rolled his eyes.

“Give me a minute to get ready.” He said. Sugimoto smiled.

“Excellent.”

 

Sousuke did his best to sneak through the gates unnoticed. He knew the guard patrols well enough at this point. He hugged the walls of the castle, and quickly made his way into the servants’ quarters. He tiptoed past the bedrooms where everyone lay sleeping, and into the main part of the castle. He climbed the stairs up to his room, and quietly opened the door to his room…

 

Only to see his attendant, Takuya seated in the corner

 

“Hello, my prince.” Takuya said. “Care to tell me where you’ve been?” He asked. He sniffed at the air. “And why you reek of omega.”

“It’s a long story, Takuya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this, and sorry it took me so long. This is the longest single chapter i have ever written.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated
> 
> come talk to me @ clementizzle.tumblr.com


	20. Sleep Tight, My Love (G) (Goodbye Kiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke gets up early to train, Ai sees him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We go from long and smutty to short in fluffy in less than 24 hours.
> 
> Took one of the angstier prompts and made it not sad at all.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was dark when Sousuke awoke in the morning, the same as every other day. Not even the birds had risen to sing their songs and usher in the new day, the lights of the apartment building across from his own were all out now. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and stretched out, the world could sleep on for a while, but he could not. Beside him Ai slept soundly, curled up and nestled in close to Sousuke after going to bed late grading his students’ book reports. He hadn’t come to bed by the time Sousuke had fallen asleep, and Sousuke knew he would be exhausted when he finally did wake up. He didn’t want to get up, even though he had too; what he wanted to do was lay there cuddled up with Ai in the warmth of their bed. But he had training to do, his endurance in the water wouldn’t improve on its own.

He did his best to slip out of bed without disturbing Ai, which proved relatively easy: Ai seemed completely shut off from the world in his slumber, not even stirring as Sousuke moved. Sousuke carefully pulled the covers back up over Ai, pulled on some ratty workout clothes over his jammers, and then went to the bathroom to get ready for his solo training session. As he brushed his teeth he briefly debated taking a shower, but decided it was pointless to do given the fact he would be swimming laps in a pool in less than an hour.

Walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge, Sousuke saw something that made his heart melt. On one of the shelves sat a pre-made fruit/yogurt smoothie and a large banana walnut muffin. The cup containing the smoothie had a small sticky note affixed to it.

 

 _“A perfect breakfast for my perfect man. You can do it! I believe in you! - Ai_ _❤”_ Read the note.

 

Sousuke felt incredibly touched that Ai had taken the extra time out of his already late and busy night to think of him like that. He sipped away at the smoothie, made from most of the same ingredients as the muffin. Ai had really gotten better in the kitchen since they’d met, their little personal cooking lessons had really paid off. Sousuke finished his smoothie quickly, and put the muffin in his workout bag, an old beat up drawstring bag from back in their Samezuka days. He laced up his shoes for his run to the fitness center, when he heard the faint sound of footsteps on tile. Ai trudged into the kitchen rubbing his tired eyes, squinting at the brightness of the fluorescents.

 

“You should be in bed.” Sousuke said as Ai came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

“Bed is too empty without you.” Ai muttered into his back. “Cold, too.”

“If you don’t sleep more you’re gonna be grumpy to those kiddos of yours.” Sousuke pointed out. “You know you always feel guilty afterward.”

“Fine, you’re right. I’ll go back to bed.” Ai groaned, but his grip on Sousuke tightened. “Just miss waking up with you.” He added, and Sousuke’s heart ached. He knew that Ai understood why he was training so hard; swimming in the olympics had been his goal since he was a child.

“I miss it too.” He sighed, turning in Ai’s grip and wrapping his own arms around the smaller man.

“I know you have to practice.” Ai said, looking up at him. “But don’t overwork yourself, okay?” He couldn’t believe Ai was throwing his own advice back at him all these years later. Still, he had a point.

“How about I take a day off tomorrow to rest?” Sousuke asked. “You won’t have school, we can just stay in and relax together.”

“I wasn’t trying to- I don’t want to guilt you out of practicing.” Ai said quietly.

“I know, babe, but you’re right. It’ll only hurt me if I overwork myself.” His shoulder in high school had been proof enough of that. It took years of physical therapy, careful training, and pure luck in order to get himself back into proper shape. He couldn’t risk that sort of injury again.

“If you’re sure…” Ai trailed off.

“Positive. Rest will do both of us good.” Sousuke said. “Now go back to bed, you still have a few hours before you have to actually be up.” Ai nodded, and Sousuke turned to get ready to go.

“Sousuke?” Ai stopped him. He turned back, and was met with a quick peck on the lips.

“I love you. Do your best!” Ai said with a wink. Sousuke leaned in and kissed Ai, deeper than the last.

“I love you too. Sleep well.” He said, ushering Ai off in the direction of their bedroom. Then, he made sure he had everything, and left. He spent his run to the fitness center thinking of how truly lucky he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated
> 
> Come talk to me @ clementizzle.tumblr.com


	21. Dance With Me (G) (Lipstick/Lip balm Kiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke and Ai share their first dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a completely different idea for this at first and then i was like damn i wanna write them dancing at their wedding because I'm weak for weddings and I want them to be happy. (The song is come away with me by Norah Jones)

A voice sounded out over the crowd in the ballroom, amplified by a set of speakers.

“Introducing for the first time officially: Mr Yamazaki Sousuke and Mr Yamazaki Aiichirou!” It said, as the voices of the crowd dulled to silence.

The lights in the ballroom faded to darkness leaving the room dim for just a moment before a set of spotlights flashed on, coming into focus on Sousuke and Aiichirou on the side of the dancefloor. Sousuke performed a courteous little bow and offered his hand to his new husband, which Ai happily took so Sousuke could lead him out to the center of the hall.

The room was silent, and all eyes were on them. Sousuke slid his other hand to the small of Ai’s back, and Ai gripped onto his arm as the music began in a swell of cymbals, piano, and low bass guitar.

They had decided on very simple choreography for Sousuke’s sake. He was talented at many things, swimming, cooking, hell he could even sing, but slow dancing was just not his gift. His movements were fluid and confident, but he found himself lost in the steps when they got too complex, and though Ai was a more than decent dancer he didn’t care at all whether their first dance was something elaborate or just a basic swaying box-step.

 

_“Come away with me in the night.”_

 

As soon as the vocals joined the instruments in a smooth and breathy croon to match the tone, and Sousuke’s grip on him grew tighter and pulled him in closer, he didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything outside the two of them, there, swaying together. He wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

They did, however, have a few different moves Sousuke had gotten down. He twirled Ai out to arms length, before he spun back into Sousuke’s arms so they were front to back with Sousuke’s arms around him as they swayed.

Sousuke looked down at Ai in his white tuxedo. Sousuke had told him he didn’t care what Ai wore, so long as he was comfortable and happy with it. He knew Ai had a wide range when it came to his taste in clothing, wearing both traditionally masculine and feminine clothing depending on the mood. Ai had looked at a few dresses as well as suits, but ultimately decided on the white tux he wore now as middle ground between the two options. Sousuke thought it looked beautiful on him, though in all honesty he thought Ai looked beautiful in whatever he wore.

He spun Ai back around so they were face to face once more. Ai rested his head on Sousuke’s chest as the song continued, listening to his husband’s gentle heartbeat. He would normally feel a little nervous being in front of so many people like this, never one to appreciate being the center of attention, but dancing with Sousuke felt more right than anything else ever had. The vocals faded out into a brief instrumental, and Ai pulled his head back, looking up at Sousuke with a warm smile on his face.

“We finally did it, huh?” He said, though only Sousuke could hear him over the music. Sousuke smiled back at him.

“Best decision I ever made, marrying you.” Sousuke whispered.

“Yeah. We made a good call on that, I think.” Ai said, nuzzling into Sousuke's neck. The hand on his back rubbed slow, soothing circles.

“Ai.” Sousuke whispered. Ai looked back up for a moment, and Sousuke took the opportunity to slightly dip him, and place a soft and loving kiss. Both their eyes drifted shut as the vocals came back in, slow, tender, and drawn out like their kiss.

 

_“And I wanna wake up to the rain fallin’ on a tin roof,_

_while I'm safe there in your arms._

_So all I ask is for you_

_to come away with me in the night._

_Come away with me.”_

 

They parted as the music faded, silent and breathless for a few moments. The crowd erupted into applause as the next song looped in, and more people crowded onto the dance floor.

“You taste like strawberries.” Sousuke said, licking his lips.

“It’s my lip Balm.” Ai stated.

“I thought you decided you didn’t wanna wear any make up. Gender roles and expectations and all that.” Sousuke said, “Not that I mind, or anything.” He quickly added. Ai laughed.

“Lip balm isn’t exactly make up, hun. Just wanted to make sure my lips weren’t all dry on my wedding day.” He said. “Besides, I know how much you love the taste.”

“Trying to coerce me into kissing you more, are you?” Sousuke asked, his tone playful.

“Is it working?” Ai asked. Sousuke let his arms fall down to Ai’s waist and pulled him close without warning, making him gasp. He leaned in, and whispered.

“Most definitely.” He kissed Ai again, still chaste and considerate of their families, but more heated this time. He had to resist the urge to let his hands travel a little further south, at least for now. Before too long they would be in a limousine, airport and honeymoon bound.

His older brother Kentaro, who was at this point more than a little tipsy danced up next to them and let out a teasing wolf whistle.

“Don’t get too feisty there, little brother! Save it for the honeymoon!” Kentaro called out, Sousuke rolled his eyes. “Welcome to the family Aiichirou, don’t know how my big lug of a brother managed to get someone like you, but I’m glad he did.”

“I’m glad he did, too.” Ai chuckled.

“Well, you two have fun now, you hear!” Kentaro slurred, and then he danced off. Sousuke shook his head.

“Glad to see Kentaro is the same as always.” He sighed.

“Watch it!” Ai teased. “That’s my brother in law you’re judging there. You heard him, we’re family now.” That thought filled Sousuke with joy.

_They were a family. Now til’ forever._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope y'all enjoyed it.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated
> 
> Come talk to me @ clementizzle.tumblr.com


	22. Just Beginning (T-M) (Passionate Kiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, what’d you tell him?” Rin asked, taking a seat as Sousuke locked his phone and put it in the console.  
> “I panicked and told him something came up at work.” Sousuke said. Rin brought his hand to his face.  
> “Dude that is the quintessential ‘I’m cheating on you’ line, are you serious?” Rin asked. “Why didn’t you just say we were going out for a bit after work?”  
> “I’m sorry. I told you, I panicked. I’m not exactly used to lying, least of all to my boyfriend, Rin.” Sousuke said pointedly.  
> “It clearly shows.” Rin shot back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm not dead and neither is this so let me explain some things
> 
> 1: I'm shelving the hand kiss fic for now for a few reasons. It was taking me too long to get where i wanted to be with it, and it was getting crazy long, and I didn't want to updates for it. I wanna give it it's due love and attention, but i didn't wanna wreck myself with it and then still have like 10 prompts left. So it will be my last
> 
> 2: I was v busy trying to write it these past few days, but i also had my best friend's birthday and work and stuff so I just didn't really have the time. So I spent this evening writing this.
> 
> 3: I miscounted and this was apparently supposed to be a gentle kiss, but i wrote a thing thinking Passionate so here we are. Tomorrow I will do gentle, sorry about the mixup!
> 
> Enjoy

“ _ Will you be home soon?”  _ Ai typed out before sending. He threw his phone in his pocket as the timer he set on the microwave went off. He quickly turned off both the time and the stove burner. He took a spoonful of stew sauce, blew on it to cool it down, and then ate it with a satisfied hum. It tasted just like it did when Sousuke had showed him how to make it before. He was set for a second surprise dinner for Sousuke.

Ai’s phone vibrated in his pocket just as he finished setting the table. After months of practicing cooking with Sousuke in their spare time, he was finally confident enough in his cooking abilities to try to surprise Sousuke with a home cooked meal again. He made hayashi rice, and this time he was much more confident with the result of his labor. Even if it was a relatively simple meal he and Sousuke both loved it, and he couldn’t wait to show Sousuke his work. Once he was satisfied with how everything looked he checked his phone, and his heart dropped.

“ _ Ai. I’ll be home late tonight. Sorry for the short notice, something came up with work. I’ll see you later tonight.” _ The message read. Ai read it over and over again, each time made his heart ache and his stomach drop. He suddenly didn’t feel like eating anything anymore, let alone the meal he’d made. He resisted the urge to just dump it in frustration.

“ _ Something came up at work?”  _ Sousuke coached swim lessons to young kids in his off time, what could come up that would keep him that late? Ai wasn’t sure he exactly believed Sousuke’s excuse, and the thought of Sousuke feeling the need to lie to him made him worry. Insecurity and fear bubbled up in his chest as he transferred all of the food into a plastic container. He trusted Sousuke completely, he’d never had a reason not to do so, they were always honest with each other within reason.

So why would Sousuke lie to him? Suddenly feeling exhausted with his appetite now long gone, Ai made his way to their bedroom, blowing out the candles he’d set up on the table, and leaving the plates of food and glasses of wine where they were. He didn’t have the energy to deal with them. He didn’t want to be awake, or even think right now.

Then his phone rang.

 

* * *

 

Sousuke sat in the driver’s seat of his car, tapping out a response to Ai’s text. He was just finishing when the door opened.

“So, what’d you tell him?” Rin asked, taking a seat as Sousuke locked his phone and put it in the console.

“I panicked and told him something came up at work.” Sousuke said. Rin brought his hand to his face.

“Dude that is the quintessential ‘I’m cheating on you’ line, are you serious?” Rin asked. “Why didn’t you just say we were going out for a bit after work?”

“I’m sorry. I told you, I panicked. I’m not exactly used to lying, least of all to my boyfriend, Rin.” Sousuke said pointedly.

“It clearly shows.” Rin shot back. “And what are you trying to say about me, Sou?”

“I’m saying that I’m sure if someone told Seijurou his little brother was your live in boyfriend and not after all the shit you gave him about his crush on Gou he’d be very surprised.” Sousuke said. 

“Hey, Momo is the one who requested we keep it quiet for now, not me.” Rin pointed out.

“Oh, and I’m sure that was  _ so  _ difficult for you to do.”Sousuke said. “And did you tell Momo about tonight?”

“You know he’d tell Ai if he found out, Sousuke, he can’t keep anything quiet.” Rin said. “I told him that we were going out after work and not to wait up for me. Now, are we just going to sit here or we gonna do this?” Rin asked.

“Let’s go.” Sousuke said, as he turned the key in the ignition, and backed out of the parking lot. 

First, they went to a florist to pick up the order Sousuke had placed earlier in the week for this occasion. Then it was a quick drive to the store to pick up champagne. Then finally, they pulled up to the jewelry store. He’d been in and out dozens of times these past few months on his own, enough so that the owner knew him very well at this point. He brought Rin over to a display case where the ring he’d picked out sat.

“What do you think?” He asked, fiddling with his fingers. “Do you think Ai will like it?” 

Rin had to admit the ring was beautiful. The white gold band was fitted with a few small diamonds. They weren’t overly flashy and would fit Ai’s tastes nicely, he was never one for the over the top or dramatic. The other stones, though, were something else. The central stone was a beautiful diamond, and accented with two light blue stones that were almost exactly the same color of Aiichirou’s eyes.

“I think he’d love it.” Rin said honestly. “Though I think he’d love any ring you got him. How much is it?” He asked. Sousuke was quiet, and fidgety.

“Don’t worry about it.” He said, trying to move past the question. “What matters is that he likes it, not how much it costs.”

“But Sou-” Rin started.

“Listen,” Sousuke interrupted, “Ai has made me happier than I ever thought possible. Before we were together, I didn’t care about anything but swimming and getting to the Olympics. Then, I almost lost that dream, and Ai helped me through one of the hardest times of my life. He helped me through the physical therapy every step of the way, he helped me see that there was more to my life than that one dream. Then, when I got better he supported me 100% of the way to accomplishing that dream, even though it meant being apart for a month. The price doesn’t matter, I’ve been putting money away for this since we first moved in together, and now we’re finally in a stable enough place where I can do it and I won’t let a price tag stand in my way of  _ our  _ dream.” It was clear he had made up his mind.

“If you like the ring, then buy it. I was going to say that Ai might feel a bit guilty if it’s expensive. You know how he gets.” Rin explained. He had a point, Sousuke knew it, but he was determined.   
“I’ll make sure he knows he’s worth every single cent and beyond.” He said. He turned to the shop owner.

“I’ll take it.”

 

* * *

 

Sousuke was giddy as he unlocked the door to their apartment. He actually wasn’t even that much later than normal, and something smelled really good. Kicking off his shoes, he slid the box with the ring in it into his inner jacket pocket, and kept the flowers behind his back. Their apartment was dark, he realized, which was abnormal.

“Ai?” He called out, and was met with silence. He flicked on the light to the dining room, and was met with the sight half melted candles between two plates of now cold food and glasses of wine. Two place settings, neatly arranged and completely undisturbed.

“Shit.” Sousuke cursed to himself. Ai had a surprise all planned out for him, and he’d missed it and ruined it. He set the flowers down on the table, and continued to search their apartment for him with more urgency. He found him in their bedroom, curled up on top of the covers with a pillow clutched tightly to his chest. His nose and cheeks were red and tearstained. The ring in his pocket now felt very heavy. He was debating what to do when Ai stirred, and opened his eyes.

“Oh. You’re home.” He said, letting out a quiet yawn. “You said you wouldn’t be home until later.”

“Didn’t take as long at work as I thought it was going to” Sousuke said too quickly.

“What happened?” Ai asked, his eyes trained on Sousuke.

 

Sousuke actually had not planned for this. Rin was right, he really was a terrible liar. He tried his best to come up with something.

“Oh...uh, just an incident with one of my kids is all.” Sousuke said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Had to talk with his parents after lessons were over. I didn’t know how long it was going to take so I didn’t want to keep you waiting.” That sounded pretty convincing. “I’m sorry I missed dinner, though, it looked really good. I came home as soon as I was done, I promise.” Ai flinched at that last part.

“You wanna hear something funny?” Ai asked with a smile. “Momotaro called me a little while after you texted me.” His smile fell flat. “He said he was bored because Rin wasn’t gonna be home until late tonight, too.” Ai said. Sousuke heart started pounding in his chest, his stomach felt like lead.

“He said Rin told him that you two were going to be hanging out tonight.” Ai continued. I told him that couldn’t be the case, because you were working, but he was sure that’s what Rin had told him. So I called your work phone, but there was no answer.

“I must have already left at that p-”

“Please stop lying to me.” Ai interrupted him, his voice barely a whisper. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. “You text me and say you’re coming home late in the most cliche way possible, and I still trust you. Then I find out that you’re lying, and give you a chance to come clean, and you lie to me again. What’s going on Sousuke?” He asked, tears falling from his already bloodshot eyes.

“Ai, I can explain, I swear.” Sousuke said. “I was with Rin, Momo wasn’t wrong about that. I picked him up after work so I could show him something I needed his opinion on.” He admitted.

“That doesn’t explain why you lied to me!” Ai exclaimed.

“This...isn’t how I imagined doing this.” Sousuke said. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the little black velvet box. Ai froze deathly still in place, staring at the box in Sousuke’s hand.

“What is that?” Ai asked, his voice shaking. Sousuke dropped to one knee.

“W-what are you doing?” His body was shaking now too. Sousuke opened the box, presenting the ring to Ai.

“Something I’ve wanted to do for a long time, Ai. I wanted this to be a surprise. I was going to take you out for dinner tomorrow, and then afterwards we would go for a walk and I was going to propose to you then. I shouldn’t have lied to you, I’m sorry about that. I’m being completely honest right now, and I want to make sure you know that. I want our relationship to be built on mutual trust and love. So here goes.” He took a deep breath to calm his nerves, and then continued.”

“Ai, meeting you was the single best thing that has ever happened to me. You’ve given me love and support from some of the lowest points in my life to the highest. I don’t know where I would be without you in my life, and I’m glad I don’t have to know. You helped me accomplish my dream of competing in the Olympics, I couldn’t have ever done it without your support and love backing me. That’s not all though, you also helped me realize I had another dream, too. Before we met, I thought the only dream that would make me happy was competing my way to the top. But you made me realize there was something even better than that, and that is being with you. Every day I’ve spent with you has made me happier than I could have ever imagined, and I want to spend the rest of my life happy by your side. So, Nitori Aiichirou, will you marry M-”

“YES!” Ai cried, and instantly he was on Sousuke, arms thrown around Sousuke’s neck as their lips crashed together. Sousuke wrapped his arms around Ai, holding him close and never wanting to let go. The only reason he did end up letting Ai go was so he could slip the ring onto Ai’s finger with a big grin on his face. Ai stared down at it in awe.

“It’s beautiful, Sousuke.” He said.

“I wanted one to match you.” Sousuke said. He leaned in, peppering the column of Ai’s neck with hungry kisses, drawing out a slew of breathy moans from his new fiance, walking him slowly back towards the bed.

“It looks good on you.” Sousuke muttered. “Wanna see what it looks like when it’s the  _ only  _ thing on you.

“Why don’t we experiment and find out?” Ai gasped, as Sousuke pushed him onto the bed.

“I like the sound of that.” 

 

_ Their night was only just beginning. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the ending, but it is late and I'll probably tack on the smut at a later date when i dont have work in the morning.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed it
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated
> 
> come talk to me @ clementizzle.tumblr.com


	23. The Nearness of You (E) (Gentle Kiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke and Ai spend a very sleepy morning together on the first day of their honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends here is this honeymoon fic. I hope you guys enjoy it, because damn do i like to write honeymoon fics. I did way too much research for how short this bad boy is but I am nothing if not professional.

 

* * *

Sousuke woke up to warm sunlight washing over him, the sound of ocean waves coming in through the open window competing with the soft, adorable snore of his husband. Ai was still nestled in close to him, as he often was when they woke up together, it was a familiar thing to him now, but this morning it was slightly different. It was the first day of their honeymoon, of the rest of their lives as some might say. 

He didn’t bother wake Aiichirou or to look at the time, they had plenty of it to spare for now and he was tempted to drift back into peaceful sleep himself. After a long flight from Japan to Jamaica, and a long night celebrating their marriage, they both could use the rest. Ai looked so peaceful in his arms, glowing as the pink light cast by the still rising sun hit his back. Even without the sunlight on him, though, Sousuke always thought Ai was radiant. His smile, always so bright when it was directed at him, his laugh was soft and beautiful and  _ musical  _ in his ears. The way Ai would cant into the slightest touch after a long day, or rest against his shoulder like he had on the plane ride, and on countless nights on the couch together.

Being with Ai was like being at home for Sousuke, even when they were thousands of miles away from it. He brought familiarity and love and warmth with him wherever he went, and Sousuke couldn’t have felt luckier to spend the rest of his life beside him. He had no idea what he’d done to deserve something so truly  _ good  _ as his life felt right now. He let his eyes drift closed again, and gently nuzzled the top of Ai’s head and let sleep take him again. A few hours later he woke again as Ai stretched his tired body out.

“Good morning, baby.” Sousuke said as he yawned. He gently kissed Ai’s forehead, then his face before bringing a hand to rest on Ai’s delicate jawline. He ran his thumb over Ai’s soft, pink lips before replacing it with his own, his other hand on the small of Ai’s back pulled his love right flush against him. They slowly pulled apart, and Ai smiled that perfect bright smile at him that send waves of warmth and happiness through his body.

“Good morning yourself.” Ai said, his voice soft, but still a little rough with overuse from the night before.

“Sleep well?” Sousuke asked as Ai yawned.

“Mmm, yeah. It was nice not having to get up and get ready to go teach a bunch of 7 year olds, that’s for sure.” He said. “It was also really nice to wake up with you still in bed and not off on a run.” He added, one hand aimlessly rubbing up and down Sousuke’s side.

“It was nice to sleep in with you.” Sousuke admitted. “I’m glad we have a week and a half to do that  _ every  _ morning if we want.” Ai hummed in satisfaction at the thought.

“That sounds wonderful, though it would be a shame if we wasted our honeymoon sleeping the whole time.” Ai said. “There’s so much to do here it’s insane.”

“Is there anything you really want to do today?” Sousuke asked. Ai pondered the options for a moment.

“I really just want to relax today, I think.” He said after a minute it. “We might as well enjoy the nice room.”

“I’ve enjoyed the bedroom quite a bit already.” Sousuke teased. “Sure sounded like you did too.”

“Oh I definitely did.” Ai grinned at him. “I’m still a little sore this morning. Didn’t think we’d have that much energy after the flight.” 

“Well, in order for a marriage to be official it needs to be consummated.” Sousuke said.

“Does that mean our marriage is three times as official as a regular marriage?” Ai asked.

“I was shooting for four, honestly, but even I have my limits.” Sousuke joked, and Ai playfully smacked him and they laughed together. They settled back into silence for a few moments, laying there together. Sousuke carded his fingers through Ai’s hair, idly playing with it and removing a stray rose petal that had been left on the bed for them before they arrived.

“I love you, Aiichirou.” He said quietly. Ai chuckled.

“I figured you did given the fact that we are now married.” He said.

“I know, it’s just…” He paused, “I’m glad we are. Married, that is.” He added.

“I am too.” Ai said with a faint smile. “We made a good call on that one, I think.”

“We really did.” Sousuke agreed. They laid together a bit longer, until Sousuke’s stomach rumbled.

“We should get something to eat.” Sousuke said. “I’m hungry.”

“Me too,” Ai yawned, sitting up, “Don’t wanna get dressed though.” Sousuke turned over and reached for something from his nightstand. It was a small cell phone that had been given to them on arrival, their suite came with a complimentary 24 hour butler/room service deal. With a quick call, he ordered them each a variety of foods to try that would arrive shortly. After hanging up, Sousuke rolled over so that he was hovering over Ai. He leaned down and kissed his husband gently, but hungrily.

“Sousuke,” Ai gasped, “what’re you doing?”

“We’ve got a little time before it gets here.” Sousuke pointed out. He slowly kissed a line down Ai’s chest and belly. “I think I have time for an appetizer.” He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Ai’s tightening briefs and pulled them down to free his hardening cock. He licked a stripe up the length of it, and took it into his mouth, bobbing up and down on it while looking up directly at Ai.

Ai moaned, his voice high, and his resistance all gone. He balled the comforter beneath him in one of his fists and arched his back, pushing his now hard cock deeper into Sousuke’s mouth. Sousuke didn’t even blink an eye as he did it, he just stayed there and let Ai thrust into his mouth. He took Ai’s hand in his own and placed it on the back of his head, egging him on to do as he pleased.

Ai was already feeling close, it wasn’t terribly often that Sousuke sucked him off. He tended to prefer to eat Ai out, rather than suck him off and Ai didn’t have any complaints about it or inclination to stop him. Sousuke was incredibly skilled with his mouth and tongue though, especially after years of practice, and learning  _ exactly  _ what made Ai tic. Ai let himself go, thrusting aimlessly into Sousuke warm mouth.

“Sou, I-I’m--” Ai was unable to finish his sentence before he let out a cry, and came hard into Sousuke’s mouth, and Sousuke eagerly swallowed everything Ai had to give him. Ai lay panting on the the bed as Sousuke pulled off his softening cock, licking his lips with a satisfied smile. Ai was still catching his breath when a knock sounded on the front door to their suite. Sousuke got up and threw one of the robe’s that had been left for them on, and disappeared into the other room to get the door. Ai could hear the quiet rumbling of conversation, but couldn’t make out what it was that was being said. He heard the door close, and then Sousuke was back with a cart of breakfast foods and fruit. He wheeled the cart over to the coffee by the balcony, and Ai got up to join him.

They sat and slowly ate breakfast together for the first time as a married couple. Ai watched Sousuke as he talked animatedly about all that he wanted to do while they were there. He had never once doubted he’d made the right choice getting together with Sousuke. He remembered the first time they met, and he had been so nervous around him. The way Sousuke looked at him when he introduced himself was frightening, that was for sure. But when that cold stoic face melted away into the smile he had come to know and love after years of seeing it every day, Ai knew he was done for. He fell for Sousuke quickly, just as Sousuke fell for him.

 

Neither of them ever wanted to get back up after that.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Come talk to me @ clementizzle.tumblr.com


	24. It's Okay, It's Okay, It's Okay. (T) ABO (Apologetic Kiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke and Ai get news they don't want to hear when it comes to starting their family, and fear what it means for what they want in the future.

Sousuke sat in the bedroom nervously waiting for Ai to come back from the bathroom. It took him everything he had to simply sit there and wait, because in just a few minutes he would find out whether he and his mate were going to be starting a family or not. Ai’s last heat had ended early, which was a very good sign, but not exactly a sure one. They had waited a week longer than the requisite time the pregnancy tests suggested just to be sure that the answer would be correct. Still, his hopes were up, even though Ai told him not to he just couldn’t help it. He was too excited at the thought of finally starting their family and raising pups together.

This wasn’t their first time like this. They had been hopeful after Ai’s last heat, his first time off suppressants in years. Their doctor told them when they discussed their plan that an omega’s first heat after being on suppressants so long was a fickle thing. So when their first pregnancy test had come back negative, they took the news in stride, disheartened, but not broken. It was a common occurrence, nothing to be worried about. It was only if the problem persisted after subsequent attempts that was indicative of other problems.

It seemed to be taking Ai a long time, and sousuke didn’t know quite how to feel about that. He wanted to be there with him now instead of waiting out here. It took most of his willpower to not go to his mate, but his omega had requested privacy, and he wasn’t going to disrespect his wishes. Still, the few short minutes he sat waiting felt like hours to his anxious brain. Just when it was getting unbearable, the door opened. Ai’s face and eyes were red, Sousuke noticed from a quick glance. Ai refused to look at him, staring at the floor, and Sousuke was up and with him in a flash. After a moment Ai looked back up at him, his eyes welled up with tears again as he shook his head and sobbed.

Sousuke wrapped his mate in a tight hug as he bawled into his chest, rubbing his back to soothe him. Ai clutched tightly onto the fabric of Sousuke’s shirt, and just let himself cry into his mate’s chest. Sousuke let out a low, comforting croon as he continued rubbing Ai’s back, letting his omega cry it out. He didn’t cry himself, though he felt like doing it. He was sad, terribly so, but right now Ai was suffering and needed him to be strong. If he was feeling as sad as he was, he couldn’t imagine just how Ai was feeling. Slowly Ai began to quiet down in his arms, he gradually stopped shaking but he stayed as he was, not wanting to let go of Sousuke.

“I’m sorry.” Ai said so quietly Sousuke could barely hear it.

“You have nothing to apologize for, Ai.” Sousuke said. “It’s okay.”

“But I’m supposed to be able to do this.” Ai said, pulling back. Sousuke could see the pure sorrow in his eyes. “I was made to be able to do this, and yet we can’t.” They knew, on top of the other factors, that male omega’s had a slightly higher tendency toward infertility than female omegas did. But they hadn’t let themselves even consider that as an option, their doctor said both of them seemed healthy during their check ups. So why couldn’t they do this?

“You can’t think like that Ai, we don’t know that for sure.” Sousuke said.

“IF IT’S NOT ME, THEN WHAT IS IT?!” Ai yelled. “THE DOCTOR ALREADY SAID IT WASN’T YOU, SO IT HAS TO BE ME.” He started to sob again. Sousuke didn’t take any offense to being yelled at, he knew it was just because Ai was hurting and trying to get his feelings out. He just wished there was a way to make it better.

“We’ll make an appointment to see the doctor as soon as possible to figure out what’s going on, love.” Sousuke said quietly. “It’s still possible that your body is readjusting to normal after so long on suppressants, we can’t give up hope yet.” He added along with a soft kiss on Ai’s forehead.

“I’m afraid…” Ai choked out between sobs. “What if I can’t- what if  _ we  _ can’t…?” He trailed off.

“Then we’ll make it work. It’s not the end of the world, there’s other ways to start a family.” Sousuke pointed out. “But this is only our second time trying, so don’t give up hope yet, okay?” Ai smiled weakly and nodded. Sousuke gave a small peck on the lips.

“I’m sorry you’re feeling this way.” He said. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Hold me for a bit, please?” The request came out more like a question. “I just want to lie down for a while and not think.” Sousuke understood completely. 

“Whatever you need, love.” He said. They crawled into their bed together, Sousuke snaked his arms around Ai protectively. Ai laid with his head over Sousuke’s heart, listening to the gentle rhythm of its beating and closed his eyes. In the end, no matter what, they would be okay as long as they had each other.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you.” Ai whispered. Sousuke ran a gentle hand through his hair.

“Don’t worry about it, I understand. I love you, and I’m here for you. No matter what.”

“I love you too, Sousuke.”

* * *

 

The next week, they paid a visit to Ai’s doctor to get some testing done. Much to their relief, they found that their lack of luck was in fact still due to side effects of the suppressants Ai had been on since he was a teenager, and there were no complications otherwise.

  
Ai’s next heat ended even earlier than the last. There were tears this time, but this time they were tears of joy instead of sorry.


	25. Undercover Lovers (T) (Secret Kiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai's mother and brother are staying with him and Sousuke for the weekend. There's one small problem with that. Ai still hasn't told his family he's with Sousuke, or that he likes boys at all for that matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi welcome to this chapter. This was supposed to be short but if there's one thing I am not it is brief, so welcome to this 3100 word drabble. I really like how this came out. (I made a pun)

* * *

 

Ai woke up on the couch in the living room with a sore back and a crick in his neck, and the smell of coffee in the air. He had slept terribly, it had been a long time since he’d slept anywhere but his bed with Sousuke, but for this weekend that just wasn’t an option for him. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and did his best to crack his neck to alleviate the pain. He sighed, stretched, and got up off the couch in search of coffee.

He brought this on himself, he had nobody else to blame. The whole reason he was sleeping on the couch was because his mother and younger brother were staying with them while his brother visited universities in Tokyo he was interested in attending. His mother called him a week before telling him they would be in the area, and she wanted to get together for dinner one of the nights while they were there. Aiichirou, being the loving and dutiful son he was raised to be, told them not to bother booking a hotel and just stay at his and Sousuke’s apartment. There was only one  tiny problem:

Aiichirou hadn’t exactly told his family about him and Sousuke...or that he was gay at all. Sousuke had offered to take the couch, and offer Ai “his” room so that Ai’s family could take “his” room, but Ai reluctantly declined. It was his family, plus he thought it would be a bit suspicious for Sousuke to so easily give Ai a room that was supposedly just his own. Hours of rearranging furniture and clothing to make it look like Ai actually slept in “his own” room, and they were ready for the visit. Ai felt bad for hoping that the visit would be over quickly, he was a little grumpy at the fact he couldn’t be affectionate with his boyfriend, he hadn’t realized how used to it he had become.

Much to his pleasure, Sousuke was the one responsible for the smell of freshly brewed coffee, and neither his mother or brother were anywhere to be seen. He trudged up behind Sousuke and buried his face into his boyfriend’s back. Sousuke jumped a bit, and turned, putting an arm around him.

“How’re you holding up, baby.” He said quietly.

“Is it monday yet?” Ai asked tiredly. Sousuke offered him his mug of coffee, and Ai took a gulp of it, completely unphased by and actually enjoying the burning sensation in his throat.

“That bad, huh?” Sousuke asked, as Ai handed the mug back to him. “Well, you’ve only got two days left, and then everything will be back to normal.”

“I know…” Ai said. “I feel bad for wanting them gone when I practically never see them, but…” He trailed off again. “It’s been one night and I already miss you.” He said.

“Well, I’m right here.” Sousuke joked, and Ai rolled his eyes.

“You know what I mean, Sou.” Sousuke gave him a light squeeze.

“I do. It was hard to sleep without you in bed with me last night.” He said. “I almost overheated without you stealing all of the covers.” Ai smacked him in the arm, almost making him spill a bit of his coffee. Sousuke put the mug down on the counter and wrapped Ai up in his arms, and smiled down at him.

“I really did miss you, though.” He said. “It’s not the same sleeping without you beside me now. Feels wrong. Almost came out to cuddle with you for a bit to get my fix.” He said, leaning down and giving Ai a soft kiss on the lips. It felt good to feel Sousuke’s lips on his again, even after such a short time of being without them whenever he wanted. Both of them heard the creak of “Ai’s” bedroom door, and quickly jumped apart, Ai occupied himself with the only thing within his reach: the magnets on the fridge. A few moments later Ai’s mother came walking in, a bright smile on her face.

“Good morning boys, how’d you sleep?” She asked.

“I slept alright, mama.” Ai lied.

“Same goes for me, Ma’am.” Sousuke agreed. Ai’s mother waved him off.

“I’ve told you many times, Sousuke. You’ve been my baby’s roommate all these years, call me Chiyo.”

“Right, I’m sorry.” Sousuke said with a nod.

“When is Takahiro’s first visit scheduled?” Ai asked.

“Not until this afternoon,” She replied, “I can’t believe they would start the tours so late!”

“Which school is it?” Sousuke asked.

“University of Tokyo. It’s his top choice. He’s nervous about it, though you wouldn’t guess from his oversleeping.” She said.

“That’s not too far away from where we live.” Ai noted.

“Yes, Takahiro was very excited about that!” His mother said. “He might not say it often, but he misses his big brother.” Ai felt happy to hear that. As if on cue, Takahiro walked in, rubbing his eyes with a yawn.

“You say he’s my big brother, but I’ve been bigger than him since i was like 13.” He said as he took a seat at the table.

“And good morning you too, ‘Hiro.” Ai said dryly. Takahiro stuck his tongue out at him, before their mother swatted him on the back of the head, ruffling up his silver hair even more.

“Be kind to your brother, Takahiro. He let us stay here with him, it’s the least you can do  to act your age.” ‘Hiro rubbed the back of his head and apologized. At the same time, both his and Ai’s stomachs started to rumble.

“I should make some breakfast…” Ai said, opening the fridge and rooting around inside to find something.

“I’d rather you not burn down the building while I’m in it.” ‘Hiro quipped.

“For your information, ‘Hiro, I’m actually a pretty decent cook now.” Ai said matter of factly.

“Uh-huh, sure,” Takahiro teased.

“It’s true!” Ai exclaimed. “Sousuke helped me!”  He added, before he could stop himself. He did his best not to emote, and just play it cool. If he didn’t act as if there were any other implications than simple cooking lessons between roommates, then maybe no one would think twice about it.

“You can cook, Sousuke?” His mother asked, incredulous. “I didn’t know that. That’s wonderful!” She said. Sousuke rubbed the back of his neck, bashful.

“Oh it’s no big deal, really. My mother taught me when I was a kid.” He said.

“No, that’s something!” Chiyo said. “They boys’ father still can barely cook an egg after all these years. You’ll make a lucky person very happy, Sousuke.” She added. Sousuke smiled.

“I hope I do.” He said, and Ai had to resist the urge to smile and blush, hiding his face in the fridge. He found some sausage in the fridge they hadn’t used from a few nights before, and they had eggs and rice.

“We could make scrambled eggs with sausage and rice.” Ai suggested. “Does that sound good?”

“That sounds perfectly fine to me!” His mother said. “Anything I can do to help?” Sousuke shook his head.

“You relax, you’re a guest. You don’t need to worry about anything.” He said. Chiyo brought a hand to her chest.

“Such a gentleman, this one.” She said to Ai, who narrowed his eyes at Sousuke.

“Yes...such a gentleman.” Ai said. They got to work cooking, putting a few cups of rice in their rice cooker first, though it was simple, it would take the longest. Sousuke cracked the eggs into a big bowl and whisked them together along with a little bit of salt and water. Once he was done with that, he handed it off to Ai to put on the stove as he got out a pan for the sausage.

“Would you like toast to go with it?” He asked.

“Yes please!” Both Ai’s mother and brother chimed in at once. Time seemed to fly by as they cooked, and soon enough, they were all sat down at the table with their food, talking. Ai learned that his brother was hoping to get into school for law. He thought it would be hard to picture his little brother in such a career, but when he thought about it, it made sense to him. His brother, though he could be a little monster when he wanted to be, had a very good head on his shoulders. They might bicker back and forth a great deal, but at the end of the day, Takahiro was a kind, and good person with a strong sense of justice. As much as he wanted his house and privacy back, he had to admit it was nice to see his family after so long.

After they finished eating, Takahiro challenged Sousuke to a few rounds of some fighting game he’d brought along with him before he had to get ready. Ai decided to take a shower while everyone else was busy. It was nice to get a moment of privacy again, though he had become used to showering with Sousuke most of the time now. The way Sousuke and his family got along, would it really be so bad if they knew?

He would have to tell them at some point, he knew that. Sousuke’s family knew about them, and had for a long time. It didn’t seem very fair that he’d left his family in the dark about such an important aspect of his life. But he did it because he loved them, and didn’t want to let them down. As the warm water washed over him, he imagined what it would be like if they knew. He and Sousuke wouldn’t have to hide, and sneak kisses when no one was around. He wouldn’t have to sleep on their uncomfortable couch, and could sleep in his own room in his own bed with his own boyfriend.

But was that selfish of him to want? What if they didn’t accept him, or he hurt them and let them down. He was self sufficient now, he and Sousuke had made a pretty decent life for themselves now. It wasn’t as if he relied on them to survive anymore. But still, the thought of not seeing his family or talking to him again kept him silent as it had been for years. He would have to tell them at some point, but right now was not the time. He turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower to dry off.

He instinctively went to his and Sousuke’s bedroom for a change of clothes, before remembering they’d moved all of his clothes into the other room to complete their illusion. On his way out, he saw his mother in the hall, toothbrush in hand with an eyebrow raised.

“Accidentally went into the wrong room!” Ai lied quickly, proud of himself for not stumbling on it at all.

“Ahhh.” His mother said. “It happens.” There was a tense silence as he walked by her and into the other bedroom to get changed. He mentally kicked himself for not being more careful, and for not thinking ahead as he got dressed. He took out his phone, and wrote a text to Sousuke.

“ _I think I just messed everything up.”_ He hoped that his lie had worked, and that she thought it was a simple mix up, and nothing more would come of it. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

“Yes?” He called.

“Can I come in?” His mother said from the other side of the door. Ai felt himself tense up, his legs and arms locking up in fear. His heart started to beat a faster and harder in his chest. He couldn’t just tell her ‘no’ and hide away. They had still had the whole weekend to go.

“Sure!” Ai said, cursing at himself for letting his nerves find their way into his tone. The door creaked open, and his mother walked inside. She walked over to her shower bag, and put her toothbrush inside. She lingered for a bit, fiddling awkwardly with her luggage in stressed silence, before she spoke.

“So, how’s work going? Do you like it?” She said, trying to make conversation.

“Good.” Ai said. “I really like it, the kids are very sweet, and they’re really trying. It’s nice to have a class that cares.” He added.

“Good, I’m glad to hear you’re happy.” She said.

“I am.” Ai said. They fell back into silence. Ai kicked the towel he’d had on off to the side as he stepped over it to get to the mirror to brush his hair.

“Aiichirou?” His mother said.

“Yes, Mama?” Ai said, running the brush through his hair.

“How long have you and Sousuke been together?” He almost dropped the brush, and froze up again.

“You mean living together?” He asked with an awkward laugh. “Since college, you know that.” He turned to face her, she frowned back at him.

“You know what I mean, Aiichirou. How long have you two been _together.”_ Ai’s whole world spun a bit. His mother knew, there was no point in lying.

“Since the very end of my second year in high school…” He said quietly.

“High school?!” She exclaimed. “Aiichirou that was nearly a decade ago!” This was it, his worst fears were about to come true.

“How could you wait so long to tell me this?” She asked.

“I was afraid you wouldn’t accept us…” Ai said, on the verge of tears. “That you wouldn’t accept me.” His mother’s face softened, and she took him gently into her arms and hugged him tightly. It caught him a bit by surprise, she was hard for him to read.

“You’re not mad?” He asked, his voice shaking.

“Oh, _Aiichirou!”_ She said quietly. “You’re my son, my baby. I will always love you, no matter what you do or who you love. I’ve only ever wanted for you to be happy. I can’t say I’m completely thrilled about it, to be honest. Not because of you, but because of how people might treat you because of it, but if you’re happy with him, I’m happy for you.”

“I am, Mama. I really am.” Ai said, sniffling. She wiped a stray tear that had fallen down his cheek.

“Then that is all that matters.” She said with a smile.

“Did me coming out of our room really give it away, thought?” He asked.

“I had my suspicions before.” She said. “This room was far too clean for me to believe you had been living in it. No son of mine _ever_ keeps their room clean and organized. Just look.” She said, gesturing to his discarded towel. “You’ve been in here 10 minutes and already made a mess.”

“You would find a way to chastise me for being messy at a time like this.” He said with a chuckle.

“If you learned to pick up after yourself, I’d stop doing it.” She grinned.

“Sou says the same thing.” Ai said.

“He’s a good one, I’d tell you to hold onto him, but you don’t seem to need that advice.” She said. There was another lull in their conversation.

“The way you look at each other.” She said. “That gave it away too. The way you look at each other when you think no one is looking, even when only one of you is looking. It’s the same way your father and I looked when we were still courting. Like you’re so in love that your worlds revolve perfectly around each other, and nobody else but you matters.”

“That’s how it feels.” Ai admitted.

“It always will when you’re in love.” His mother said.

There was a quiet knock, before the door was pushed open by a worried looking Sousuke.

“I got your text ba- Oh, hi, Chiyo.” Sousuke said, barely catching himself.

“Subtle.” She chuckled. “Nice save there.” Sousuke looked at Ai, confused.

“She knows.” Ai said.

“I’m glad my son found a gentleman such as yourself to make him happy, Sousuke.” Chiyo said, smiling warmly at him. Sousuke flushed red, Ai found it a little bit amusing.

“T-thank you Ma’am.” Sousuke said. “Frankly, I’m glad he did too. I’m thankful for him every day.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” She said. “And I told you. Call me Chiyo, especially now that I know you’re courting my son.” She added.

“Sorry.” Sousuke said. Loud footsteps came quickly up the hallway toward them.

“Sousuke, come on! We still have another round of Tekken to play before I have to get ready!” Takahiro said as he rounded into the room, stopped, and stared at the three of them standing there.

“What’s going on in here?” He asked, his eyes narrowed.

“I was just telling Mama that Sousuke and Ai are together.” Ai said. Takahiro seemed completely unphased.

“Oh, that’s it?” He asked. He turned to Sousuke. “You. Me. Tekken.” He said. Ai was flabbergasted.

“ _That’s it_?” He asked, his tone bordering on offended. “That’s all you have to say Takahiro?” He rarely said his brother’s full name, only when he was scolding him.

“Aiichirou, I have known you liked guys since you were in high school and you’d bring home your porn and leave out in the open and not erase your browser history. This isn’t exactly news to me. I’m glad you found a cool one though, for a while I thought you were dating that broody redheaded captain of yours. Now I wanna kick your boyfriend’s ass in Tekken before I have to get ready to go.”

“Language.” Their mother said.

“Sorry. I wanna kick your boyfriend’s _butt_ in Tekken before I have to get ready to go.” Takahiro corrected himself

“You wish.” Sousuke taunted. Ai shook his head in disbelief, and admittedly a small amount of amusement.. This was not going the way he expected it would go, and honestly, he was glad for that. Sousuke looked at him as if to ask for permission to go defend his honor. Ai let out a sigh.

“You can go.” He said, and Sousuke’s face brightened.

“You’re going down, little man.” He teased Hiro, ruffling his hair when he walked by.

“You wish!” Hiro called out after him. Ai chuckled to himself.

“I swear, sometimes it feels like he’s still a teenager.” He said. His mother laughed with him.

“It never stops, I assure you.” She said. “I’m glad to see them getting along, though.” She said.

“Yeah.” Ai said, smiling.

“Now. What was that I heard about you bringing porn with you when you came home from school?” She asked.

"I'm going to  _strangle_ Takahiro." Ai thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takahiro, playing Tekken: So you and Ai, huh?  
> Sousuke, also playing Tekken: Mhm.  
> T: You guys haven't...you know...On the couch, right?  
> S:......  
> T: Sousuke?  
> S: Don't ask questions you don't want answers to, 'Hiro.  
> T: Gross.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed this, Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> Come talk to me about Takahiro and how much I love that little gremlin monster @ clementizzle.tumblr.com


	26. Raspberries (G) (ABO) (Ticklish Kiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai shows Sousuke that he doesn't have to treat their son like he's made of tissue paper, and Sousuke makes a grave mistake in the name of learning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hate being tickled, it's never something I want to happen to me, so this was the cutest/best thing I could come up with to counteract that. I hope you like it.

“Sousuke, I feel gross, can you take Kenjiro for a few minutes while I go take a shower?” Ai asked, bouncing their pup on his hip, the little 6 month old just barely calming down from a post feeding breakdown. Sousuke felt himself freeze up; the alpha hated to admit it, but as much as he loved their pup he was terrified of being alone with him. He had never been around babies growing up, his only sibling was only a year younger than him, and he didn’t remember their time as newborns. He was so big, and deep down he was perpetually afraid he would mess something up and the baby would get hurt and start crying and hate him.

It didn’t help that whenever he held Kenjiro were the only times he cried for seemingly no reason, making Sousuke more and more nervous to hold him in fear of screwing something up. Whenever he would cry, Ai would come over and scoop him up and soothe him with a song, or some milk.

He couldn’t say no though, his mate was tired and definitely needed a break. For the most part, Kenjiro was a calm child, he rarely ever cried or fussed, and when he did it was usually because he  _ needed  _ something.

“Sure…” He said, trying to mask his uneasiness. Ai handed over Kenjiro, who immediately wrapped his little arms as far around Sousuke’s broad shoulders as he could and cuddled into his father.

“Thank you so much. I shouldn’t be too long.” Ai said, breathing a sigh of relief. 

“Take your time!” Sousuke said, even though he secretly hoped Ai would be quick. He sat down on their bed, and laid kenjiro down. Immediately, Kenjiro sat up and looked him, without much expression. Sousuke honestly couldn’t get over how much the pup looked like him. Dark hair, with deep blue eyes, Kenjiro even had his nose. However, he definitely got his hair type from Ai, long, beautiful, silky soft locks that had recently started to fall in his face. He also had his Papa’s beauty mark, only under the opposite eye.

Kenjiro, seemingly fed up with simply sitting and staring, somehow managed to start scooting on his bottom in failed attempted to get to his father. Instead, he toppled over on his side and rolled a bit trying to right himself, dangerously close now to the edge of their bed. Sousuke moved quickly to grab him so he didn’t roll right off and held him close, his heart pounding. He did his best to keep calm so as not to frighten Kenjiro.

“Maybe the floor is better.” Sousuke said quietly, placing Kenjiro on the floor. Kenjiro cooed in response, and Sousuke chuckled at the little sounds he made like they were talking to each other.

“Oh, yeah? You think so too?” He asked. Kenjiro smiled and cooed again, waving his little chubby arms.

“I'm glad you agree, little guy.” Sousuke said. He was starting to feel a bit less anxious about being alone with him now. He reached out his hand, and Kenjiro grabbed onto it with surprising force, bringing it to his mouth and gumming at it with a satisfied series of sounds that made Sousuke’s heart swell. It still seemed so crazy to think that this was  _ his  _ child. He and Ai had tried a few times, and they both had wanted to start their family. It seemed to him like it was only yesterday that they had been trying to start their family, and yet 6 months had already passed, going on 7. He watched their child grow from something so small inside of Ai to the little boy that sat gnawing on his hand in what seemed like a blink of an eye. It was frankly a little scary for him to think about it.

“Look at my two favorite guys.” He heard from behind him, as Ai walked into the room. He was wearing one of Sousuke’s old t-shirts that was far too big for him over a pair of loose fitting shorts. Sousuke loved the way Ai looked now. This was not to say he didn’t like the way his mate looked before, or when he was pregnant, he loved the way Ai looked no matter what. Ai had lost a good portion of his baby weight naturally, he hadn’t quite had a lot of time to exercise after recovering from the surgery on top of helping take care of Kenjiro. He had actually been pretty toned before, but now his body was softer around the edges, his belly still a bit round from carrying their child. Even though Ai was wearing one of Sousuke’s bigger shirts, he could still see the slight swell under the fabric where Ai’s belly was.

One of Sousuke’s favorite parts of Ai’s post baby body though, was the small pair of breasts that had developed out during his pregnancy in order to prepare for feeding their child. Before they’d even started trying for a baby, Sousuke had always loved Ai’s chest. This newer development was truly just an added blessing.

“How was your shower?” Sousuke asked as Ai sat down beside them.”

“It was refreshing, and desperately needed. Thank you.” Ai said.

“S’no big deal.” Sousuke said.

“Really?” Ai asked, his tone playful. “You looked like a deer in headlights when I left you two. I knew you could do it though.” He added.

“I suppose I was--am a bit nervous around him.” Sousuke admitted. Ai chuckled.

“Sousuke, you have nothing to worry about.” He assured him. “You’re fine, you do a great job with him.”

“But why does he cry all the time when I hold him, then?” Sousuke asked.

“Because he can tell when you’re nervous too, Sou. He’s reacting to what you’re putting out.” Ai explained, and it made sense to him when he thought about it.

“That’s all?” Sousuke asked, feeling a bit relieved. “I thought I was hurting him or something.” Ai shook his head.

“He’s not that fragile, Sousuke, he’s got too much of you in him for that. You’d know it if you were being too rough with him, so relax,” Ai said, placing a kiss on his cheek, “you’re doing a great job.” Kenjiro finally grew tired of Sousuke’s hand, and plopped down on his back all spread out. Ai turned to Sousuke, grinning.

“Wanna see something adorable?” He asked. Sousuke quirked a brow.

“Sure.” Sousuke answered. Ai untucked Kenjiro’s little shirt from his pants, and rolled it up, exposing his pudgy belly. He leaned down and blew a big raspberry, and Kenjiro erupted into laughter louder than Sousuke had ever heard him.

“He’s finally starting to get ticklish.” Ai said. “I noticed he was a little giggly the other night while you were still down in the kitchen prepping for the next day’s special.” Sousuke looked down at their child, transfixed by his own adoration.

“Give it a try,” Ai said, “Kenji loves it!” Sousuke leaned in, and trying to match the way Ai had done it, lightly blew a kiss into Kenjiro’s belly, not getting much of a reaction.

“You have to do it harder than that!” Ai said. “Don’t be nervous, it’ll be alright.” Sousuke tried again, this time blowing harder, Kenjiro laughed loudly again, flailing his arms and legs unable to contain himself. Sousuke beamed up at his mate, who smiled lovingly back.

“He laughed for me!” Sousuke exclaimed. “He really laughed for me!” Ai nodded.

“See, I told you. Don’t let yourself get caught up on the small things, and you’ll do fine.” Sousuke blew a few more raspberries into Kenji’s belly, making him laugh over and over. He finally decided to stop when Kenjiro’s laughs started to come less and less, and he seemed  to be tiring down. He picked him up, and Kenjiro yawned in his arms, curled his head under Sousuke’s chin, and fell almost immediately to sleep.

“Seems like you tired him right out.” Ai whispered. “Let’s see if we can get him in his crib for once.” They walked slowly to Kenjiro’s room, Sousuke was careful not move him around too much so as not to wake him up. He gently took Kenjiro and placed him in his crib, where he immediately latched onto his favorite stuffed duck toy, and laid a blanket over him. Ai flicked the monitor on before they quietly went back to their own room.

“You were right, Ai. It’s not so hard when you get the hang of it.” Sousuke said.

“Now just wait until he’s a bit older, and he’s crawling and walking and talking. That’s when the real fun begins.” Ai said. “My parents said me and my little brother were awful.”

“I find it hard to believe that you were anything but a delight.” Sousuke said, kissing Ai softly on the lips.

“You flatter me.” Ai said. “I knew I loved you for a reason.” He flicked on the monitor on his nightstand. Sousuke curled up beside him, watching Kenjiro sleep peacefully through the screen.

“It’s still hard to believe this is all real.” He said quietly. “I never thought I could be this happy.” 

“I know it.” Sousuke said. “I’m thankful for it every day.”

“Me too.” Ai agreed. They laid together, cuddling and watching their baby. Sousuke’s brought a hand to rest on Ai’s side, slipping it under the hem of his shirt, pushing it up and exposing a bit of  Ai’s side.

“You know, he’s asleep.” Sousuke said.

“Mhm?”

“And we’ve got our bedroom all to ourselves.” Sousuke pointed out.

“That is also true.” Ai said. Sousuke pushed Ai’s shirt up higher, exposing his belly. He ran his hand gently over the c-section scar. After nearly 7 months, it was much harder to see than it had been, the milky white faded in with Ai’s pale skin pretty well. Sousuke ran his fingers gently over it.

“It doesn’t hurt anymore, does it?” He asked.

“No, not at all.” Ai said. “It did the first few months though. It was worth it though, in the end.” Sousuke gently kissed over the expanse of it, when an idea struck. He tightened his grip on Ai’s hips, and grinned up devilishly at his mate.

“Are you ticklish, Ai?” He asked. Ai glared down at him.

“Sousuke, I swear to god. If you do what I think you’re going to do I’m going to have to explain to our son why Daddy isn’t around anym-” Sousuke didn’t wait for him to finish, blowing a big raspberry into Ai’s belly. His mate giggled quietly, not wanting to wake their pup, Sousuke tried to escape while he was incapacitated, but Ai dug his hands into his arm.

“You’re. Dead.” Ai said through gritted teeth. Sousuke grinned back at him

“Now we know who Kenjiro gets his ticklishness from, at least.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And that is the story of how your father died, Kenji."  
> "But Papa, Daddy is right there."  
> "Stop telling him I'm dead, Ai."  
> "Sometimes I can still hear his voice."


	27. Baby It's Cold Outside (T) (ABO) (Cold Noses Kiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke takes Ai out for his birthday when an unexpected snowstorm hits, leaving Ai to try to figure out how to get home...even if that's not what he really wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I've been excited for this prompt for so long bc I love this song and I've wanted to do a fic based on it for a while. Essentially, the way I see it is the song is one person asking the other to stay, and coming up with excuses why they should, and that other person wants to, but doesn't wanna be judged for staying over with someone they're dating. Because it was written in like the 1940's and back then if you were a lady you got judged for that shit.
> 
> I can see how through a modern scope it doesn't sound particularly great, but my interpretation is the one this is based off of.

 

* * *

Light from the streetlamps cut through the dark, illuminating the fast falling snowflakes as they passed through. A cold wind blew through the city streets, making Ai shiver in his little winter coat. The omega now wished he’d wore something more substantial to keep warm. Sousuke noticed his date shiver, wrapped an arm around his shoulder, and pulled him in close. The little sound of of contentment Ai made when he felt his warmth and nestled in close made the Alpha’s heart swell.

 

Neither of them really wanted this night to end, it had been truly wonderful. Sousuke had picked a restaurant he’d heard Ai talk about wanting to try. Ai was so surprised when he remembered, and he was even more surprised when he found their friends were all there as well for a surprise birthday party.. It was the best birthday that he could remember and he didn’t want it to end here, but he could hear his family chastising him in his head now. Going home with an alpha, even one he’d known for years, after only a handful of dates was wholly improper, his parents had told him that countless times. He’d heard plenty over the years of how people talked about and thought of omegas who partook in such depraved impropriety.

 

And  _ yet. _

 

“It’s getting pretty cold out…” Sousuke noted. “Snow’s really starting to fall.”

“I know.” Ai said. “There wasn’t even any snow in the forecast, either!”

They walked for a little while longer until they reached Sousuke’s apartment building. Ai wasn’t quite sure what to do, he really wanted to kiss Sousuke, but he wasn’t sure if being so direct was the best course of actions. His mother always told him that alphas liked to be the ones to initiate things of that sort. Thankfully, it seemed Sousuke was of a similar mind to him.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked, and Ai smiled.

“I would like that very much, I think.” Sousuke leaned in, capturing Ai’s lips with his own in a slow, but passionate kiss. Their eyes slowly drifted shut, Ai felt Sousuke’s hand on his back, firm and strong and holding him steady and close. Sousuke’s whole body radiated warmth, and Ai wanted to be swallowed up in it. The only part of the alpha that wasn’t warm was his nose, though Ai could hardly feel the difference in the cold. They slowly and very reluctantly parted, Sousuke rested his forehead against Ai’s.

“I hate the thought of you waiting out for the train in this storm.” Sousuke said quietly. “We could go up to my apartment and warm up a bit.” He suggested. Another chilling wind whistled by, and Ai shivered again. Sousuke made quite the compelling argument, Ai thought, not at all influenced by his own feelings.

“That does sound nice…” Ai said, before quickly adding “But just for a few minutes, I don’t want to miss the train completely.”

“Of course.” Sousuke said with a nod. He led Ai into the hall of his apartment building, and up the stairs leading to the floor his apartment was on.

Ai had never seen the inside of Sousuke’s apartment, they always met at Ai’s family home when Sousuke picked him up like he had tonight, or at some place in the city. Sousuke flicked the lights on, and Ai was taken aback by how cozy and homy it looked. Sousuke removed his gloves and coat, and Ai did the same.

“Shall I show you around?” He asked Ai, taking the omega’s hand and jumping at how cold it was.

“God, Ai. Your hands are like ice, why didn’t you say anything?” He asked grabbing Ai’s other hand in his own to warm them.

“I didn’t really notice when we were outside I guess.” Ai reasoned. Sousuke wasn’t having any of that.

“Come with me.” He said, leading Ai further in. Ai followed happily, not allowing himself to think about anything but what he wanted right now. Sousuke brought him to his living room, a nice open space with a couch and a decently sized television. What caught Ai’s attention most those was the fireplace in the wall. It was decently sized, well kept, and already set up for the most part, he could tell Sousuke used it a lot.

“Have a seat and make yourself comfortable.” Sousuke said. “This should only take a second.” 

“Okay,” Ai said, “but I should be getting going soon if I'm going to catch the next train. Wouldn't want my mother to start to worry”

“I know, I know.” Sousuke said. “Just want to get you warmed up. I'd hate for you to get sick. There's no need to hurry, though, the train won't be by for a while now. No need to stand out in the cold waiting for it.”

He went to work, first opening up the dampener, and priming the pilot light to warm the flue. Once he was satisfied with the temperature, he built his kindling up, and lit the fire. Within a minute Ai could feel the warmth radiating of the now rather sizeable fire as Sousuke shut the grate.

“How does that feel? Any better?” Sousuke asked. Ai let out a happy hum, sliding down to the floor and reaching out towards the hearth.

“Much better.” He said. “I didn’t think many apartments still had fireplaces.” He said.

“It’s an old building. The landlord doesn’t mind if they’re used so long as we keep on top of them and take good care of them.” Sousuke said. “Can I get you anything?” He asked.

“Hmm,” Ai pondered, “Something to drink would be nice.”

“Alcohol, or no?” Sousuke asked.

“Alcohol is fine.” Ai said, feeling a bold. “Though I don’t drink much, so maybe a small drink. I’m not sure what sure what’s good.”

“I’ll whip up something and see if you like it.” Sousuke said. “Feel free to take any of the blankets and pillows to make yourself cozy if you’re not gonna sit on the couch. Ai grabbed a particularly soft and warm blanket and cuddled up under it, making a small nest with the pillows. It sated something primal inside of him, to nest like this. Omegas often felt a primal urge to do so when they felt safe and comfortable. It took a great deal of effort in order to resist scenting his little creation as his own, he thought it would be a bit presumptuous to do so in someone else’s home. Sousuke came back a few minutes later with two glasses, and handed one to Ai.

“I’m glad you’ve made yourself comfortable.” He said. “Mind if I joined you?” Ai shook his head, and Sousuke nestled up in with him, sighing a contented sigh as the omega cuddled up close to him, the fire crackled away in the hearth. Ai took a sip of the drink Sousuke made for him. It was sweet, and delicious, and packed a bit of a punch for just a half a glass. 

“That's really yummy!” Ai exclaimed. “What's in it?”

“It's got some vodka, peach schnapps, orange juice, and cranberry juice.” Sousuke said. “It's called a fuzzy navel, if I'm not mistaken.” Ai thought it was a rather weird name for a drink to have, but he had to admit it was delicious. He had to keep himself from drinking the whole thing in one go.

“That was tasty!” He said after he finished. He could feel his body getting a little bit tingly from the alcohol already, making him feel even warmer.

“I thought you'd like it.” Sousuke said with a grin. “It's sweet and wonderful, just like you. I’ll have to make one for you again next time, when you can stay longer.” Ai flushed red, though he wasn't sure if it was because of the drink or Sousuke's flirting. He decided it was probably a bit of both.

“Definitely” Ai said quietly. “You’re pretty sweet yourself, you know?” Sousuke smiled and brought a hand to his face, caressing it gently. Slowly he leaned back in again until he was barely an inch away. Ai could feel his lip tremble with desire.

“Is this okay?” He asked. Ai swallowed hard, and nodded hastily. 

“Please!” He begged. Sousuke didn’t have to be told twice. He closed the distance between them, kissing Ai hungrily. He could taste the drink on Ai’s lips, the delicious blend of fruit and schnapps really did remind him of Ai. The omega’s scent was very similar to it, but just a bit lighter, pleasant instead of cloying. It was a scent Sousuke had come to adore, and found that he very much wanted to get used to. He and Ai hadn’t been dating very long, they had only gone on a handful of dates, but he could tell that Ai was special, and that he wanted this omega in his life for sure. He’d taken a great deal of risks tonight, he didn’t want to offend Ai, or scare him off, but it seemed that his courting strategy was working. The allowed themselves to get lost in each other, forgetting about the outside world for a little while.

Until Ai caught sight of the clock.

“Oh no.” Ai said, pulling away.

“What?” Sousuke asked, his tone worried.

“My train,” Ai said, “I missed it.”

“Damn,” Sousuke said, looking down, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have distracted you. That’s the last one for a few hours though. Ai tried to at least seem upset, not wanting to look too happy about it.

“Let me call you a cab.” Sousuke suggested. “I’ll pay for it, seeing as the only reason you missed your train was because of me.” It was a sweet gesture, but it actually made Ai feel kind of sad. Did Sousuke really not want him to stay? Had he misread the situation so badly?

“Oh, yeah, okay.” Ai said, trying to hide his disappointment. “That works.” Sousuke took out his cellphone and tried to call for a cab but to no avail.

“Bad news,” he said, “they’ve shut down for the night, they weren’t expecting a storm like this I guess.”

“Oh, that’s too bad.” Ai said, though internally he was feeling ecstatic.

“Why don’t you stay here tonight?” Sousuke suggested. “No use putting yourself in danger to get home.”

“If you don’t mind…” Ai trailed off.

“Of course not!” Sousuke exclaimed. “You’re always welcome to stay here. I mean, if you want to.” He added, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Ai said. “I’ll just call my parents and tell them that I’m staying over at Nagisa’s or something.”

“Why?” Sousuke asked. “Can’t you just tell them the truth.” Ai shook his head

“My parents are very...traditional.” He explained. “If they heard I was spending the night at an alpha’s apartment they’d lose it.”

“Really?” Sousuke asked. He didn’t think that people still thought that way. His parent’s were always very open and accepting of things like that. Ai dialed his home phone number, and put the phone to his ear.

“Yes, Mama, it’s me.” Ai said. “Yes, I’m safe. I just missed the last train is all. Uh-huh, I’m staying with Nagisa tonight” He was quiet for a moment, listening. “No, Mama, Nagisa offered. Yup, just me and him tonight.” More talking from the other end of the line. “I’ll be home as soon as I can be tomorrow, Mama. Love you too, goodnight.” He hung up the phone.

“There. That should do it!” He said, typing out a quick text.

“What’s that?” Sousuke asked.

“Oh, just explaining the situation to Nagisa just in case someone asks.

“I never knew you could be so devious.” Sousuke said, grinning. “I like it.” Ai blushed a pretty pink, Sousuke loved it. He liked this side of Ai quite a bit, not that he didn’t like how he acted before. Still, he didn’t want to presume anything, Ai might’ve been staying the night but that didn’t mean anything other than he needed a place to stay.

“You can take my room tonight, I’ll sleep out here.” Sousuke said, not wanting to make Ai feel pressured.

“I can’t do that!” Ai exclaimed. “It’s your apartment, and your bedroom, you should have it. I can sleep out here if you don’t want to sleep together.”

“It doesn’t matter what I want.” Sousuke said. “You’re my guest, I want you to be comfortable.” Ai didn’t know if it was the situation or the alcohol, or perhaps both, but he was feeling a little daring.

“What if what I want is to spend the night  _ together _ ?” He asked. Now it was Sousuke's turn to blush.

“Well, if that was the case I'd more than happily oblige.” He said. “Is that what you want?” He asked.

“It is.” Ai admitted.

“You're sure?” Sousuke asked.

“I'm positive.” Ai assured him. “If I'm being honest, it's what I've wanted all night. When you invited me up, I was really happy.” He said. “So don't worry about whether I want it, because I do.” Sousuke nodded, that was enough for him.

“I’m glad to hear it.” He said. “Because I  _ really  _ didn’t want you to leave either. I don’t want you to ever feel pressured into anything.” Ai smiled warmly at him.

“That’s very much appreciated.” He said. Sousuke offered him some clothes to change into, since he didn’t have any of his own to sleep in. He gladly accepted, even though anything Sousuke had would be big on him. He found himself swimming in the smallest shirt Sousuke had to offer, but he didn’t mind. On the contrary, he loved it. He was completely encased in the alpha’s scent, it sent a shiver of pleasure up his spine.

Sousuke himself didn’t think he was going to make it through the night when he saw Ai return to their nest in his clothes. Seeing the little omega in his clothes had him feeling something indescribable, and the fact that Ai’s sweet scent was now intermingled with his own muskier scent felt right to him. He wanted nothing more than to scent Ai right now, to let anyone and everyone know that this beautiful person was his. In the interest of discretion, however, he kept himself contained, even when Ai crawled back into their makeshift nest.

They lay together in comfortable quiet, every so often Ai would tilt his head up, asking for a kiss wordlessly, and Sousuke would happily give him what he wanted. He loved being cuddled up to his omega like this, listening to the sounds of the fire burning away. 

At one point, he looked down and noticed that Ai had nodded off, and was letting off a quiet purr. He looked so comfortable and peaceful that Sousuke didn’t want to disturb him. Still, they’d wake up rather sore if they slept on the floor, and he didn’t want that. Carefully, so as not to wake him, Sousuke picked Ai up from their little nest and carried him to his bedroom and laid him on the bed. He changed into pajamas of his own, and quickly joined Ai in his bed.

He hadn’t expected this at the beginning of the night, but he was incredibly happy with how things had ended up. He hoped someday soon they wouldn’t have to keep this part of their relationship a secret, because he could already feel himself getting used to this. He wanted to be able to cuddle and spend the night with Ai whenever they wanted, without him needing an actual excuse to do so. He knew it was still early in their relationship, but he also knew how he felt about Ai and he hoped Ai felt the same way about him.

 

Wrapping Ai up in his warm embrace, Sousuke drifted off and joined him in sleep. That night, they both dreamt of the future, and of each other.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this. We're getting close to the end here.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always very much appreciated
> 
> Come talk to me about this and other soutori au's and stories @ clementizzle.tumblr.com


	28. Steal Me Away (T) (ABO) (Stolen Kiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Ai of the Silver Spire is turning 18, and needs to find a mate. His father wants him to choose a person he doesn't love, and he doesn't know who he wants.
> 
> Until he meets Sousuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm incredibly sorry this is so late. I've been sick these past few days, and what with the election and that, i've just been a bit under the weather. Also this is like 7000 words and by far the longest thing i've ever written, and I wanted to get it right.
> 
> I hope you like it.
> 
> P.S, this Rin is more S1 Rin, before he got, you know, better.
> 
> Sorry @ Seijuro. He's stuck in serious captain mode for this.

**_January 4th, Outside The Prince’s Ball_ **

  
  


Ai could hear the voices that now filled the castle ballroom through the grand doorway that connected it to the rest of the palace. People dancing and chattering and gossiping away as if there was nothing else in the world more important than what they were doing at that exact moment. The party began not an hour ago and already there was talk that it might be the event of the year, a night so unforgettable that it would be written about for years to come. The night where the omega prince of Samezuka picked the alpha who would be his king, and the prince in question hadn’t even made his appearance yet. Everyone was absolutely brimming with excitement and anticipation.

All except one.

Nitori Aiichirou, Silver Prince of the Silver-Spire could not be less thrilled about the evening’s events. He was above the illusion cast over the evening, he knew who he was supposed pick before the night even began, before any of his “potential suitors” ever arrived. It didn’t matter who he  _ wanted _ to pick, his parents’ “suggestion” far outweighed his own opinion when it came to choosing a potential mate. By the time the ball ended, he would likely be courting Matsuoka Rin, whether he wanted to or not.

  
  


**_December 2nd - January 2nd_ **

  
  


Ai quietly entered the dining hall, his parents paused their conversation and turned to greet their son, before going right back to it. Ai took the seat across from his parents, sitting and waiting patiently for an explanation as to why he was called down. He noticed Takahiro was decidedly absent, so it wasn’t for some special family dinner. 

They never ate dinners together, at least not like this.  _ If  _ they all happened to be in the same room for their dinner, it was often one of the sitting rooms, or even the garden. The hall was usually reserved only for parties and large banquets, 4 people did not need a hall nor as large a table as this to sit comfortably.

“Is everything alright?” Ai asked, still confused as to why he had been summoned. His parents looked back at him again.

“Ah, yes of course, dear.” His mother said. “Your father and I were just finishing discussing something we wanted to tell you about.”

“And that is?” Ai asked, his parents almost never considered him when it came to their business.

“Well, Aiichirou, as you know in just a little over a month you will finally turn 18.” His mother said.

“Yes, and?”

“Well,” his father started, “as you know, in our country, it is  _ tradition  _ that an omega at least begin to look for proper suitor once they come of age.” He added. Ai didn’t like where this was going in the least. The past few years his parents had not so subtly been hinting at him finding a mate, even going so far as to invite alpha’s they found suitable for visits without informing him. He could already tell where this conversation was leading.

“So…?” He asked, playing dumb.

“So we thought your birthday celebration would be the  _ perfect  _ time to perhaps...make a decision.

“Who am I to decide on?” Ai asked. “One of the alpha’s I already rejected? I’ll pass, I won’t lower my standards to fulfill some foolish tradition.” He saw his father’s jaw tense up in anger.

“That is  _ not  _ what we are suggesting at all, but know that even if we were you would  _ obey  _ whether you like it or not.” He said coldly. His mother put a gentle hand on his father’s arm in an attempt to calm him.

“We’ve invited a few very distinguished guests to the ball, dear.” She said. “Mikoshiba Seijuro, crown prince of the riverlands, Matsuoka Rin: crown prince of Crimson Plains, and finally Yamazaki Sousuke: crown prince of the Golden Coast.”

Aiichirou knew all of his potential suitors, though not all of them well, from other events and parties he had gone to. He knew Rin the best, and he even liked him a lot at first. But the alpha was always cold and quiet, intimidating to a fault. It seemed impossible to even get close to him, and if you did you were met with a rather cold reception. After many attempts at trying to get to know him in the past, Ai had given up on even attempting it anymore. He only knew the other two in passing.

“Now, the choice is ultimately up to you, Aiichirou.” His mother said quickly. Then her face fell somber. “But…”

“But?” Ai asked. What hitch could there be?

“Of the three of them, we have the most to gain from an allying marriage with the Matsuoka boy.” His father said bluntly. “His kingdom is strong, and is situated on our northern border. It would be...strategically advantageous to consider him first.”

“And if I choose one of the others?” Ai asked.

“Then that is of course, your choice. We cannot force you to choose him.” His father said, and Ai found himself contemplating just how much that fact upset him. “All we ask is that you consider the future, and what is best for our country when you make your decision, and the consequences of your decisions.”

“You mean consider what  _ you  _ think is best for our country?” Ai wanted to say, but there was no point.

“And if I find them all lacking?” He asked.

“Then you know already which decision will be made.” His father said plainly.

“Alright then.” Ai said. “Is that all?” His father nodded, and he excused himself back to his room. He preferred his meals there anyway. He could feel the bars tightening around him. He knew, in his rational mind, that given his status that he would have to marry  _ sometime.  _ It had just never occurred to him that it would happen so quickly. It wasn’t even that he didn’t like the idea of being mated to someone, he very much loved the idea. He just wanted to be mated to someone he actually liked and chose, rather than an alpha pushed on him.

Everything about this was all but decided for him, his father may have said he had a choice in the matter, but his suggestion said otherwise. If there were any doubts as to whom his parents wanted him to pick, they were quickly unearthed. Their first push had been obvious, and their second was no less. A large red ball gown, a big poofy thing that made Ai feel tired just thinking about having to walk around in it. 

“I hear that Rin absolutely adores a nice red gown.” His mother said. “Perhaps you could wear it to the party.” There was no way he was wearing it. If Rin liked red dresses so much then perhaps he should wear one. Without informing anyone, he had his omega in waiting, Nagisa, take his measurements to the castle tailor to make him something. He would not likely have his choice in suitor, but he would at least have a choice in what he wore. It was a small victory, but he took a win wherever he could get it.

The day of the party was very quickly approaching. Ai was made to observe his mother as she planned the various arrangements necessary to make the event go off without a hitch. He actually found it very interesting, seeing all the work and planning and thought that went into just one night. It did look exhausting to deal with it all, however. He didn’t envy his mother in that regard. It then dawned on him that this was likely a look into what his life married to Rin would be like, and suddenly he lost his taste for it.   
  


 

**_January 3rd, The Prince’s Chambers_ **   
  


 

The night evening before the party, there was a knock on the door to Ai’s bedchambers. Ai hadn’t heard it, too engrossed in a fantasy novel he was reading about dragons and knights and royalty. He half wished real life matched the stories, it would at least be interesting. Another knock, this time loud enough to catch Ai’s attention.

“Come in.” Ai called, setting his book down. He was pleased to see that it was the royal tailor’s apprentice, Rei, entered and greeted him, his party outfit in tow.

“My master sends his regards, my prince, but he could not make it to fit you tonight.” Rei apologized. Ai got up from his spot on the sofa, and walked over to look his outfit over.

“No need for worry,” He assured Rei, “It’s quite alright. I actually prefer it when you fit me, you’re much gentler and more careful with the needle.” He told the truth, he always did with the people who worked in the castle. When Ai first met Rei, he had trouble believing that he was an alpha. Not many alphas were as timid as Rei was, and even fewer pursued clothing design for a trade. Still, he did good work, and was kind to others, though a little self centered when he forgot himself in a moment.

“Thank you, my prince.” Rei said quickly. The outfit Rei had brought for him was a suit that was a beautiful shade of blue, almost cerulean in color. The deep blue was offset by silver accents on the hems and cuffs. Ai fell in love with it there and then.

“I’m surprised Sugimoto made me something like this.” Ai said, incredulous. Rei looked away, guiltily.

“Actually my prince, I’m the one who made it. Master Sugimoto was very busy with your mother and father’s outfits that he didn’t have enough time to spare with yours. He gave me full creative liberty. I thought the color would go well with your eyes, and the silver would compliment your hair and skin. If you dislike it-” Ai interrupted him with a wave of his hands.

“No no no. I love it, I absolutely love it Rei. I never get to wear things like this, I was simply surprised was all. I’m sorry to say I had no idea you were so talented. If it wouldn’t offend dear Sugimoto, I think I’d like to have you make more of my clothes in the future.”

“T-thank you, my prince. I would be honored to have the opportunity to design more clothing for you to wear!” Rei said, smiling widely.

“Do let Sugimoto know just how happy I am with your results.” Ai said smiling back. “You deserve recognition for your hard work!” Rei thanked him again, bowed quickly, and excused himself. Before he could out of the room, though, Ai called out to him again to stop him.

“Please. You more than deserve to come.” Ai said with a smile. “Besides, Nagisa is never quite as happy as he is when you’re around.” He added, and Rei turned red.

“Then I shall most definitely be attending.” He said with a nod, before leaving the room to hurry off and try to find something suitable to wear.

Ai hung his suit up so it would not wrinkle, he wanted it to look perfect, and he along with it. He wouldn’t have Rei’s hard work looking shoddy due to poor care on his part.  Once it was hung properly, he decided to crawl into bed and get some rest. The following night would be long, perhaps the longest of his life.

 

**_January 4th, The prince’s ball_ **

 

“Will you be at the party tomorrow?” He asked.

“I didn’t know I was invited.” Rei said. “If you would like me to be there, I will be.”

“It's now or never” Ai thought, and how he wished at this moment that “never” was an option. He took a deep breath, put on his biggest, brightest, fakest smile he could muster. Finally, he signalled the doormen that he was ready to make his entrance. The large hall doors croaked loudly open, the hinges straining under the sheer weight of the wood and metal.

The sounds of the door were quickly drowned out by the sounds of the guests, raising a loud applause as the music picked up to accompany his arrival. All eyes were on him, and it felt wholly uncomfortable, as if they saw him as more of an object than a person. He rarely imbibed, a small drink here and there at the various parties he had attended with his parents, but at this moment he found himself desperately wishing for a glass of wine. He walked out, waving to his guests as he scanned the crowds. He spotted the bright auburn hair of Seijuro talking to his younger brother, Momotaro. He also saw Rin sitting off on the side at a table, alone save for his attendants, he could not find Sousuke. He felt a small hand on his back as Nagisa caught up to him in stride.

“Your parents would like to speak with you, Ai-Ai.” Nagisa said. Nagisa was the only servant in the castle comfortable and close enough with him to use a nickname, and it brought him comfort in the moment; it made him feel human. His parents were seated above the party, looking out over all of their guests on an elevated landing. His father didn’t look particularly happy, and that also brought him a bit of joy. If he wasn’t going to enjoy the night, at least he wouldn’t be alone in his misery.

“I’m glad to see you decided to show up.” His father said, dry and sarcastic. “I was beginning to think you decided not to come to your own party.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Ai matched his tone. “I needed time to prepare myself.”

“Your choice of dress is...unexpected.” His mother said quietly.

“I’m not a fan of red.” Ai stated. “I decided to have something made for me, I think it suits me far better.

“I see…Well, don’t let us keep you. Mingle, have fun, enjoy your party.” She said, shooing him off. That didn’t seem a likely outcome, but he appreciated the sentiment. As he descended back down into the party, he noticed Seijuro waiting near the bottom of the steps.

“Good evening, Prince Aiichirou.” Seijuro said “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Thank you, it’s nice to meet you too.” Ai said.

“We have much to discuss, walk with me?” Seijuro asked. Ai nodded as Seijuro led him back towards where Ai had seen him sitting before. He pulled out a seat for Aiichirou, and took a seat himself. He scented the air, and found that for an alpha, Seijuro had a barely noticeable scent. He smelled of peeled oranges, but only faintly so.

“I will be candid,” Seijuro started, “I was a bit surprised when we received word that I was to be considered for your mate. I don’t mean to offend by asking, but why me?”

“No offense taken, I appreciate your honesty. However I hope you appreciate mine when I say to you that the choice of special guests in attendance was not my own.” Ai said.

“I see...I am sorry to hear that is the case, though I had suspected as much to be true. As unfortunate as that situation is, it doesn’t stop it from being reality. You and I barely know each other, it’s fair to say our coupling would not be founded on love or affection.” Seijuro said, and I wasn’t sure if he appreciated his bluntness or not. He had known the alpha to be very easy going in the past, but this was not the case now. Prince Mikoshiba Seijuro was serious, and businesslike in his manor this evening.

“So I’ll pose it to you like this: our families, and our people would benefit a great deal, in my opinion, if you were to choose me. We have a great deal of land and natural resources at our disposal, a central location, and a growing population. What we lack, however, is what you have: money, and luxuries that come with and because of it. We are not the richest country by any means, but we are not the poorest, and our trade network is growing. If we were to marry, and further open trade and relations between our countries, I believe both would prosper greatly. You have the spending power, and a slowly growing need of what resources we do have in the Riverlands.”

This was beginning to feel less like an offer of courtship, and more like a transaction by the moment. Seijuro’s honest and blunt approach was becoming more off-putting as well, he was starting to sound like he saw Ai, and Silver-Spire itself simply as a means to fund and advance his own means.

“Does that mean this is just business then?” Ai asked. Seijuro considered the question a moment before speaking.

“I suppose you could say that, yes. I know love can’t be forced between two people, and I’m obviously not opposed to the idea of you and I, otherwise I wouldn’t have come here. The only thing I ask is that you provide me with an heir, regardless of how we end up feeling.” Seijuro said.

The whole idea made Ai’s stomach flip. He’d always wanted pups, ever since he’d presented he knew it was what he wanted: a loving family of his. He wanted pups, the more the merrier, and he wanted to have them with an alpha he loved by his side.

Mikoshiba Seijuro was not that alpha now, and from even just one singular conversation, Aiichirou knew that he would never be. In a way, he reminded Ai of his own father, too concerned with results and not concerned enough with how to achieve them. That thought had him feeling even more nauseous than before. He hoped very deeply in his heart that he turned out wrong.

“You’ve given me a great deal to think about, Prince Seijuro.” Ai said, standing up from his seat. “I’m afraid I must be going now, though. I have other guests to attend to, you know how it is with these things.”

“I do indeed,” Seijuro said, “Hopefully we will be seeing each other soon.” He had no idea just how  _ unlikely  _ that prospect was. Ai bid him goodbye, and then as quickly as he could do casually; he rejoined the party. Nagisa was quick to join his side as he did so.

“How did it go?” Nagisa asked.

“I’m roughly 90% sure he sees me as an actual item and status booster.”  Ai said with a grimace. Nagisa patted his back in an attempt to comfort him.

“I suppose I shouldn’t be expecting a spring wedding in the Riverlands, then?” He asked, making Ai laugh, and shake his head.

“No, no. Unless the others are somehow worse, probably not.” Ai said. Nagisa smiled warmly at him.

“Is there anything I can get you, Ai-Ai?” He asked.

“Some food, please. God, Nagi, I’m starving.” Ai whined, rubbing his stomach as it rumbled. Nagisa did a little hop and saluted.

“Aye-aye, Ai-Ai.” Nagisa chirped as he ran off. Even though he was rolling his eyes, Ai greatly appreciated Nagisa for all that he did for him. Nagisa made him feel human when everyone, including his own family, made him feel like he wasn’t. A small hand on his shoulder broke him out of his thoughts.

“That was quick, Nagi...sa” Ai said. The person who had touched him was not, in fact, Nagisa. Instead, he was face to face with Prince Matsuoka Rin.

“Happy birthday.” Rin said quietly. Ai was still reeling from the surprise, trying to process it.

“Thank...you?” He said, though it came out more like a question.

“Let’s talk.” Rin said. Ai nodded, and Rin continued.

“I’m not entirely sure why I was chosen. I didn’t exactly think you and I got along that well, to be honest. So, why me?” He asked. Ai looked over to his parents, his father was eyeing him closely. Rin cast a glance to his side, noticing the same as the realization hit him.

“Ah. I see.” He said after a moment. “So it was not your choice, then?”

“Very little is these days it seems.” Ai said, knowing Rin wouldn’t truly understand it.

“Well, if you do pick me, I hope to show you that you didn’t pick poorly. I know we haven’t always gotten along, but I think we could really make it work if we tried.” Rin said, optimistically. This was actually the best tempered he’d ever seen the alpha. Maybe he’d changed, and grown since last they’d seen each other. Maybe being married to him wouldn’t be so bad, if that’s what it came down to. At least this didn’t feel like he was selling himself into some solemn, sad existence.

_ Or maybe it was too good to be true.  _ Nagisa happily returned with a plate of finger foods and appetizers to help keep him sated until the main meal was brought in later, as well as a glass of wine.

“Here ya go Ai-Ai.” He said, handing him the plate, his voice cheery. “Good evening Prince Matsuoka!”

“We’re busy right now, actually, so run along.” Rin said coldly, brushing Nagisa off without a second thought.

“Excuse me?” Nagisa asked in disbelief. “I’m Ai-Ai’s personal attendant, I answer to him, not to you.” He added in a defiant huff. Rin actually turned to face him this time, glaring daggers, and Ai could feel his previously held opinions of Rin returning. The air around them smelled overwhelmingly of cinnamon as Rin’s temper flared, his scent was overbearing and angry. He could pretend to have changed, but Ai could see that underneath it all was the same Rin he’d grown disenchanted with before.

“Excuse you? Really? You interrupted a very important conversation when you did not have to, and then you have the gall to talk back to me, someone who is your master’s potential future mate? Rest assured should that day come you will not talk to me in such a manner, or you will find yourself out of your po-”

“Enough!” Ai said harshly, done listening to this pathetic tirade. “Rin, if you can’t bring yourself to be kind and respectful to  _ my  _ most trusted servant for simply doing as he was asked to by  _ me _ then that day will never come.” Rin looked at him wide eyed. 

Ai didn’t dare look toward his parents, and he didn’t need to look. He could feel his father’s eyes boring into him without needing a visual confirmation. His father told him to think of his people? Nagisa was the closest person to him aside from his brother. If he couldn’t stand up for him, how could he stand up for anyone else. He would rather live life in a loveless, transactional marriage with Seijuro than someone who acted like Rin. The alpha in question quickly attempted to backpedal.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean- I shouldn’t have-” Ai cut him off before he could finish.

“You’re right, you shouldn’t have. I thought you had changed, that you were some self entitled, brooding jerk. If this is how you treat the people “below” you that you don’t even know, I’m honestly afraid to think how you treat the people who tend to you.”

“They’re just servants, though. I don’t see why you’re so mad about this. I apologized, alright. I won’t talk to your servant like that again, I promise.” Rin said.

“You’re right,” Ai said, taking a deep breath.Rin smiled for just a moment before Ai continued. “You won’t talk to Nagisa, or any other of my attendants like that again. If I hear that you are even the least bit disrespectful to the people who’ve worked hard to make this night happen, I will personally see you to the door myself. Is that clear?” Rin looked down, embarrassed.

“Yes. I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.” Rin said quietly.

“See that it doesn’t.”

“I hope you still consider my offer.” Rin said, before walking off looking defeated. Nagisa stood nervously beside him, looking at the ground.

“I’m sorry, Aiichirou, I shouldn’t have-” He was cut off by Ai pulling him into a tight hug.

“You’ve done nothing wrong, Nagisa.” Ai said softly. “Like I said, you did what I asked. Just because he is a prince doesn’t mean he gets to talk down to you like you’re nothing. That may be how he does things where he is from, but I respect the work you all do, and I can’t stand by and watch someone treat it as if it’s nothing. I only regret that you find yourself feeling sorry for standing up for yourself.”

“Thank you, Aiichirou.” Nagisa said.

“There you go again, Nagi. I haven’t that name on your tongue in years, it doesn’t sound right anymore. I vastly prefer you use the nickname.” Nagisa looked up at him, and smiled.

“Of course Ai-Ai, how could I have been so foolish?”

“We all are sometimes, don’t let it get to you.” Ai said, giving him a gentle squeeze of reassurance. He and Nagisa had a seat at a nearby table, talking as Ai ate. He still refused to look over towards his parents, he didn’t want to make the night any worse at the moment. Despite his advice to Nagisa, Ai could feel the confrontation with Rin weighing heavy on himself. There was no going back for him now, and his parents, or at least his father would have  _ something  _ to say about it. Nagisa noticed that Ai was feeling down, and did his best to cheer him up, but nothing would work. That was when Nagisa first saw him.

Ai saw the other omega look at something behind him, and motioned with his head for Ai to turn around. Ai hadn’t seen Prince Yamazaki Sousuke in a few years, but even when they were younger he thought that Sousuke was the definition of an Alpha. Seeing him now, with his large stature, as well as his dominating presence and scent only proved him right. Rin and Seijuro were alpha’s, yes, but Sousuke was on a completely different level. His very presence practically commanded respect, but not in a way that was overbearing.

“Is everything alright, Prince Aiichirou. I saw the tail end of that conversation with Rin. I wanted to give you space afterward, but I couldn’t bring myself to do so when I saw you looked so down.” Sousuke said. His voice was deep and powerful, and even when he talked low, the bass of his voice was clear over the music being played.

“I presume you’re here to talk business, then?” Ai asked. He didn’t mean to sound so cynical and jaded, but the night he’d had was very much responsible for his mood. To his surprise Sousuke shook his head.

“That can wait,” he said, “I was actually wondering if maybe you would like to dance. You looked like you could use something to cheer you up and take your mind off of everything for a while.” Sousuke was asking him...to dance? Ai didn’t think Sousuke looked very much like someone who enjoyed dancing, the same could be said for most of the alphas their age.

“Please feel free to say no.” Sousuke said quickly. “I realize it’s not for everyone, I just thought you might like something fun to do to cheer you up. If you would prefer something else, or even that I leave you for now that’s okay.” He added, looking a little nervous.

It had been a long time since Ai had danced. He’d loved to dance when he was younger, he often danced to silence in this very hall with his mother when he was a young pup, giggling as she lead him through the steps, twirling him about. Sometimes Takahiro would join them, and the three of them would dance as foolishly as they could. It had been a simpler time then, now he couldn’t remember the last time he’d spoken to his mother without it being awkward or strained. He decided he could definitely use an escape, and if Sousuke was willing to offer him one then who was he to deny it.

“Dancing sounds wonderful.” Ai said with a smile. Sousuke extended a strong hand to him, and smiled at him. Ai didn’t understand how someone who was so naturally intimidating could go from that to warm and kind looking in a split second, but Sousuke did. His smile wasn’t big, and beaming, but it was comforting and sweet and infectious. Ai couldn’t keep himself from smiling back as he took Sousuke’s hand. Nor could he stop the blush from staining his cheeks as Sousuke led him to the center of the dance floor, Sousuke’s eyes never leaving his own.

He would find out, years later, that Sousuke had gone to the conductor, before he’d gone to speak with Ai, to inform him of his intentions. As the two stepped out onto the floor, the music that had been playing quietly came to a close for just a few moments. Sousuke smiled once more at Ai, and then bowed before him, taking one of the omega’s soft hand and placing a gentle kiss just below his knuckles. Sousuke rose slowly, gently placing a hand on Ai’s back, as well as his own as the orchestra came back in. Ai could feel his breath being taken away by the soft swell of strings instruments from the silence.

Sousuke led him with confidence, first through a simple set of steps, then through circular steps that spun them around. Ai could see the floor was now empty save for the two of them. Partygoers watched, completely invested in the two of them. Nagisa smiled happily at them as he sidled up close to a scarlet faced Rei, who tentatively put a shaky arm around Nagisa’s waist, putting a big smile on the omega’s face.

He also spared a glance up to his parents. His mother looked down at him, she had no expression on her lips but he caught a glimpse of happiness and love in her eyes. His father was watching him carefully, completely without expression. He didn’t care though, as Sousuke took his hand and twirled him, he felt a joy in his heart he hadn’t felt in a long time.

Each time he spun around Sousuke’s hand he found himself wishing ever so slightly he’d worn a dress. Not the hideous red one, something more in his own tastes. He couldn’t complain though, the outfit that Rei made for him was wonderful, the lights from the chandeliers and candles glimmered in the silver accent work, and his coattail flared out a bit like a dress would with each spin, even if it wasn’t quite the same. He’d have to ask Rei to make him a dress someday soon. The stepped back in time with the music, then Sousuke quickly pulled him in close, to the point where their chests were almost touching. Ai adjusted his grip, placing a hand just below Sousuke’s shoulder, on his muscular bicep. Sousuke had his other hand in his own as the alpha spun them around again.

“If I may, Prince Aiichirou, you look absolutely stunning this evening.” Sousuke said quietly. “And  you’re quite the dance partner.” He added with a smile.

“I’m just following your lead.” Ai said, still feeling breathless.

“You give yourself too little credit.” Sousuke said, twirling Ai out and pulling him back in to do the same again on the opposite side. Once again Ai was pulled back in, and Sousuke’s left hand fell to his hip as they spun side by side together, unable to take their eyes off each other anymore. Ai held his hand over Sousuke’s, keeping it there on his hip. Sousuke full on grinned at him, and it was like seeing the sun for the first time.

By this time, the crowd was no longer able to stay silent watching them. A few whistles and happy, approving noises could be heard over the music, even as it grew louder and sped up. Ai distinctly heard Nagisa’s voice cheering over the others, he even thought he saw Takahiro cheering for them.

Their steps grew larger, and more fluid. They utilized as much of floor as they could, losing themselves in the sweet, beautiful music, and also in each other. People stepped back and out of their way as they danced by, but they hardly even noticed. Ai could hardly control himself anymore, giving in to instinct and the flow of the music. He giggled as Sousuke lifted him into the air just barely, spinning him around and placing him back on the ground to continue their dance without missing a beat as the key changed higher and the song entered its final movement.

Sousuke lifted him again, this time even higher than the last. The audience let out an audible gasp as Sousuke effortlessly lifted him into the air and spun him on his hip. Sousuke brought his hands to Ai’s waist and hoisted him high into the air, the audience clapped as he brought him back down to the ground. Sousuke leaned in close that they were practically nose to nose, and Ai wanted more than anything for him to close that distance. He didn’t, however. Instead he dipped the omega and the music, as well as their dance came to a quiet end. He pulled Ai back up, both of them stared at each other, breathless and lost in the other person as the crowd burst into a raucous applause.

They stood like that for a moment that seemed to them like it was hours, and then the musicians started into their next piece and more people flooded the dance floor, inspired by their lead. Sousuke brought Ai’s hand to his mouth and kissed it once more.

“Is there anywhere more...private we could go to talk?” Sousuke asked.

“The garden!” Ai said quickly. “Let me show you.” He grabbed Sousuke’s hand and pulled him towards one of the open hall doors. He brought the alpha through the sprawling halls of the Silver Spire, before reaching the small door leading to the gardens. Aside from his room, it was one of his favorite places to go, and it was beautiful whether in day or night.

“Here we are!” Ai said happily. 

“It’s lovely out here.” Sousuke noted. “Almost as lovely as you.” He said as he stepped closer. Ai could feel his blush return quickly returning to him. Out here with just the two of them, it was very easy to place Sousuke’s scent. He smelled like winter, and woodsmoke from a bonfire. The scent clung to his own body after being in such close quarters with him, and Ai loved it.

“Thank you for that dance.” Ai said, smiling. “I had no idea how much I needed that.”

“Anything to see that smile return to your beautiful face, my prince.” Sousuke said.

“Please, call me Aiichirou. Or Ai, if you’d prefer.” Ai said, and Sousuke smiled.

“Ai it is, then. It’s a befitting name.” He said. “Then please, call me Sousuke.” Ai nodded.

Now, Ai, shall we talk about why I came here tonight?” Sousuke asked.

“I suppose now is as good a time as any.” Ai said. He actually found he wasn’t dreading this conversation with Sousuke as he had with the others before him. He genuinely liked the alpha, and it seemed he liked him in return, too. Aside from Nagisa, he was the only person who had made him smile, and put his mind at ease. There was a growing feeling bubbling up inside his chest; not quite love, it was still too early for that. Affection was a more accurate term, infatuation, attraction, any of those seemed fitting. It wasn’t love now, but if Sousuke was as he seemed, Ai could easily see himself growing to love him with more time, which was more than he could say for the others.

“I think that our both our people could greatly benefit from our marriage and bonding.” Sousuke said. “My kingdom is one of the foremost trade centers on the continent, and our navy is second to none. If we were to join together, we would be able to open your country up to trade not just in our land, but in others as well.” He paused, thinking his next words through carefully.

“I must admit, however, this offer is not just political for me, nor is it simply business.” He said, and Ai could feel his heart rate pick up. “I have to admit, even after such a short time with you, I find myself quite taken with you, Aiichirou.” He added quietly. “I hope I’m not incorrect in thinking the same might be true for you?” Ai shook his head at the question.

“You’re not mistaken.” Ai said looking down, embarrassed. Sousuke brought a hand under his chin and tilted his head back up, and Ai caught his breath as he looked deep into Sousuke’s eyes.

“May I kiss you, Ai?” Sousuke asked.

“Please!” Ai begged, his voice just barely above a whisper. They came together under the bright moonlight, Sousuke’s arms found their way around his waist once more. Ai broke the kiss with a smile, pressing his forehead to Sousuke’s.

“Does this mean you accept my offer?” Sousuke asked.

“I thought that would be obvious.” Ai answered.

“Just wanted to make sure.” Sousuke said. “I can’t wait to show you the coast, Ai, you’ll love it there.” He leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Ai’s lips.

Even in the gardens they could still hear the music from the ballroom, if only just faintly. They slowly rocked back and forth together, listening to the music, the water trickling from one of the fountains, and the cicadas in the bushes.

Every now and then one would lean back in for a kiss. Ai had never been kissed before, at least not in the way Sousuke kissed him. He would admit that, on rare occasions when they were younger, he and Nagisa had practiced with one another. But this was completely different, there had been no romantic intent behind those practice kisses. Each time Sousuke kissed him, though, he felt as if he was breathing in new life.

Neither of them knew how long they stayed like that, and neither particularly cared. They were perfectly content to stay as they were for as long as they could, the party be damned. Unfortunately, though, it couldn’t last forever, no matter how much they wanted to. Neither of them cared when they saw Nagisa come out to join them.

“Ai-Ai, you shoul- OH.” He jumped when he saw them. “Am I interrupting something?” He asked.

“No, continue.” Ai said.

“Alright. I was coming to say that the party is coming to an end, and people are eager to see you return.” Nagisa said. Ai really didn’t want to go back in, he much preferred the privacy they had out here.

“He’s right.” Sousuke said quietly. “People will start to talk if we’re gone for too long.”

“It’s a bit late for that.” Nagisa interjected. “You two are already the talk of the party.”

“Let them talk, then. I’ve made my choice already.” Ai said. Sousuke smiled, and gently squeezed his hand.

“Still, it would be best to get back to it. I wouldn’t want to deprive your guests of you, I think we’ll have plenty of time for ourselves later.” Sousuke said. Ai knew he was right, even if for just this instance he didn’t want that to be true. Sousuke volunteered to head in first, he had his own family to deal with himself. Ai hated to watch him leave, and he did so with a heavy sigh. Nagisa chuckled at his side.

“What?” Ai asked.

“Oh, nothing” Nagisa said. “Just never thought I’d see you so absolutely smitten over somebody is all. Especially not after the beginning of the night.”

“What can I say, Nagi? He’s...sweet, much more than his appearance would suggest. I know it’s foolish to say, but he reminds me of those princes in fairy tales.” Ai gushed.

“You seemed very happy while you danced with him, and you definitely seemed to be getting along when I found you.” Nagisa said with a wink.

“I really like him, Nagisa.” Ai admitted.

“I’m glad to hear it. You deserve someone who makes you happy.” Nagisa said. “Like Rei does for me. Thank you for inviting him, by the way, he told me that was your doing.”

“You know I have my eye out for you, Nagisa.” Ai said with a chuckle.

“As I do for you, Ai-Ai.” Nagisa said. “Now, let’s get you back to the party. Sounds like you have some news that’ll make a lot of people very happy.”

The announcement went off without a hitch. In the end, even his father couldn’t complain once he’d talked to Sousuke more and gotten to know him. His mother was happy as well, especially because she saw that her son was happy. There was still a great deal of time before he and Sousuke would be officially mated, but neither of them minded. Ai actually liked the idea of being officially courted by the alpha first. It offered them a chance to get to know each other better, and when Sousuke returned back to the Gold Coast, Ai, and Nagisa came with him. Sousuke even allowed for Rei to join them, at Ai’s request. Sousuke had been right, about one other thing: Ai truly did love the coast.

 

Once they were mated, it became Ai’s permanent home, and the home to their future family. He would love it for the rest of his days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it. At some point I wanna return to this for some fun times in the gold coast
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated
> 
> Come talk to me @ clementizzle.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping writing these will jumpstart inspiration for my other fics (namely the gladiator fic) I'm sorry it's been so long since I've done anything, I've just had a lack of inspiration to do anything, and I had a rather busy summer. Please forgive me
> 
> If y'all wanna talk I'm @clementizzle on tumblr
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
